Distance Heals All Wounds
by CIAgent Writer
Summary: 4th in Romy Series. Remy and Rogue are hundreds of miles apart, but can their relationship last? Trials and tribulations lay ahead for the X-Men giving Rogue even more stress then she wants. Remy has a fou family to cope with as well. Chapter 16 up!
1. The King Misses His Queen

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah wandered the halls of the institute aimlessly tryin' ta find somethin' ta do. Not even the younger students were causin' complete an' total chaos on a Friday night since most of 'em had gone ta a movie or the mall or somethin'. Ah didn't really pay attention ta where people were goin' anymore. Ah found mah way inta the livin' room ta find Jamie an' Sarah playin' PS2. She was lookin' frustrated as Jamie tried explainin' the game ta her.

"It's like this. You hit the 'A' button when you want to punch and the 'B' button when you want to kick…" He looked up an' saw meh standin' behind the couch simply watchin' 'em. "Hey Roguey! You want to play with us."

"Ah don't think so. Ah ain't ta good at those thin's." He shrugged as he restarted the game only for Sarah ta lose ta him once more.

"I'm not getting this." She was pouting as she went back ta studyin' the controller.

"Um…Roguey, do you think you could give us a ride to school tomorrow? You see, it's Sarah's first day and that way she doesn't have to worry about the bus, and besides, you're way cooler to ride with than Scott." Ah grinned at the comment 'bout Scott as Ah nodded.

"Sure, Ah ain't got nothin' better ta do. Just make sure ya on time. Ah got a big test first thin' in AP History tamorrow." Ah tousled his hair as Ah went ta leave ta see if Ah could find anyone else when Sarah piped up.

"Do you miss him?" Ah spun 'round in surprise ta face the small girl.

"Miss who?"

"Remy, he was your boyfriend, right?" It had been a week since we'd left N' Awlins an' Ah'd spent every wakin' hour tryin' ta push him ta the farthest corner of mah mind. It hadn't worked ta well considerin' he was literally in mah head.

"No, Ah don't." Ah angrily turned an' left the room. ~_Ah shouldn't have acted like that. She didn't mean anythin' by it.~_

~"Admit it Chére, y' miss Remy."~

~No, Ah don't miss that slime ball of a Swamp Rat.~

~"Didn't sound t' convincing t' me."~

~Just shut up.~ Ah could sense him shruggin' at meh from inside mah head as Ah stormed up the stairs.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Ah turned ta see that Ah'd nearly knocked over Amara on her way out.

"Sorry, Ah didn't see ya."

"You haven't seen much of anythin' for a week now. Why don't you just call him and confess your undying love already?" Ah couldn't stand her smart mouth right then an' felt like whalin' at her if it hadn't been for Bobby grabbin' her wrist an' pullin' her out the door while noddin' at meh apologetically. ~_Stupid li'l twitty girl. Why Ah oughtta…~_

~"I do not think that is a good idea, Rogue."~

~Grr…who asked ya, Russian?~ Ah kept stormin' down the hall until Ah reached the room that Remy used ta have. Ah curiously peered in ta see Piotr packin' stuff inta a box.

"Goin' somewhere Petey?" He turned 'round an' looked at meh surprised.

"No, I am not going anywhere."

"Well, that's good, 'cause Ah don't think Ah'd be able ta deal with Kitty's moaning." Ah gave him a small grin as he carefully folded up another t-shirt an' put it inta the box. Ah instantly recognized it as one of Remy's--a black tee with flamin' aces on it. "That's Remy's stuff isn't it?" He simply placed the t-shirt inta the box as answer. 

"The professor asked that we send his belongings on to him in New Orleans." Ah nodded as Ah watched him fold another article of clothin' an' place it in with the others.

"Um…do ya think Ah could finish up for ya?" He glanced up at meh an' his face was filled with concern. "Ah ain't gonna blow it up or anythin'. Ah…Ah just want ta be able ta tell mahself that it's real." He nodded in understandin' an' as he passed meh ta leave he put his hand on mah shoulder. He paused a second before talkin' ta meh though an' still seemed unsure of what ta say.

"I…I will keep John out of your way."

"Thanks, Ah appreciate that." He left the room leavin' meh alone with Remy's belongin's. ~_Well, this is it. Ah let the real thin' go so now Ah might as well let his stuff go as well.~_

~"Chére, y' don't have t' do dis…"~

~Yes, Ah do.~ Ah slowly finished packin' the rest of his clothes inta the box an' turned ta the top of his dresser that was littered with spare decks of cards, a couple cds, homework assignments an' a single picture. Ah picked up the picture in its frame an' stared at it longingly. It was a picture of Remy holdin' meh 'round the waist as he leaned over mah shoulder gently kissin' meh on the cheek. Ah was clearly blushin' a bright scarlet red. ~_Ah can't keep tellin' mahself that Ah don't miss him. He was the only person who ever took a chance on meh an' mah powers. But do Ah really love him or just the fact that he can touch meh when nobody else can?~_ Ah placed the picture on the top of the clothes as Ah turned back ta his dresser ta dump in the multiple decks of cards. Ah then sifted through all the papers dumpin' out all the homework that he'd never be back ta finish. As Ah sorted Ah came across a sheet that simply had a bunch of scrawled handwritin' on it as if he was tryin' ta decide what ta write. Most of it was crossed out except for the last part.

%Rogue is with me. Don't worry about her because I'm taking good care of her. When she comes back, please don't blame her for ever leaving.

Believe me when I say, I love Rogue and won't hurt her. When she comes back, don't blame her for what happened. She had nothing to do with this choice of mine. (A/N: Hopefully the last two paragraphs are striked out. If they're not, pretend they are.)

I've taken Rogue with me. Don't try and follow and please don't blame her. She had nothing to do with anything and this was all my decision. I promise I won't hurt her so please don't worry about her.%

~_Ah guess that was the kidnappin' note they found. Silly, silly, boy.~_

~"Just didn't want y' t' get in trouble."~

~Ya shoulda been worryin' more 'bout yaself.~ Ah trashed this sheet of paper with the others as Ah kept siftin' through his stuff. Ah found his sketchbook an' curiosity got the best of meh as Ah flipped through lookin' at the pictures inside. One was for the water color that seemed like it had been assigned ages ago. On the next page was a sketch of meh from a side profile as Ah was bent over somethin' in deep concentration--probably somethin' he did in art class while Ah was sittin' next ta him. Ah came across a stack of cds an' started ta pack those away as well as Ah came across the one Ah'd given him for Christmas. The booklet Ah'd made was beginnin' ta tear at the creases from bein' looked at so much an' made me want ta cry. Ah blinked back the tears though as Ah tossed it in with the others. ~_He actually liked it.~_

~"Of course, I did. Y' did give it t' me."~

~Could ya possibly shut up an' just leave meh ta mah misery?~

~"Non, y' much more beautiful when y' blush like in dat picture."~

~Keep it up an' Ah'll smash the picture an' he'll never get it.~

~"Y' wouldn't!"~ Ah grinned as Ah pulled the picture back out threateningly. ~_"Chére, don't!"~_

~Ya such a baby sometimes.~ Ah felt him heave a sigh of relief as Ah put the picture back inta the box. Ah pulled out some tape ta close it up but then thought twice about it. Ah went over ta Piotr's desk an' pulled out a notepad an' a pen an' collapsed on what had been Remy's bed ta start writin'.

%Friday, April 2, 2004

Dear Remy,%

~_Now what do Ah tell him?~_

~"Dat y' love him and want him t' come back so y' can cover him in kisses and…"~

~Finish that thought an' ya as good as dead.~ Ah picked the pen back up an' put it ta the paper.

%The professor asked that we pack up your stuff and send it all back to you. Hope I remembered it all. Didn't think you'd honestly want your homework so I threw it all away.

Well, things haven't changed all that much around here. It's been pretty average lately, you know how it goes, the new students cause a bunch of chaos, Logan gets pissed, and blames the closest X-Man giving them tons of extra training or some other kind of punishment.

Well, one thing has changed. Kurt's back from Muir Island and he's doing great. He'll even be able to catch up and graduate with me this year. I never realized how much I loved that fuzzy guy until he was gone for so long. I guess you never realize how much a person means to you until they're gone.

Right now Kitty's got herself a new hobby--hooking up Betsy and Sam even though Betsy's still in England. God, I miss her. She kept me sane with little Miss Matchmaker in the room. Kitty's got this chat room she's set up where she's determined to get the two of them in at the same time. If you ask me it's a waste of time since Betsy's probably really busy with S.T.R.I.K.E. and all. But you obviously know that Kitty doesn't give up so easily.

Let's see what else is going on? Well, Bobby is now officially dating Amara. Bet you could care less about that though. Oh, yeah, that Sarah girl that we found in the sewers! She's such a cutie and is starting school tomorrow with Jamie. Promised to give them a ride tomorrow and knowing them I'll end up doing it for the rest of the year as well. You got to love them though, they're both so innocent but they're also manipulative in their ways.

The other day, Ray and Roberto decided to do some of their own programming in the mansion. Mr. McCoy was really stressed out for at least two days as he tried to figure out how to break their firewalls and coding just to readjust the lighting. Like I said, not much has changed.

Ororo's already spending nearly every waking moment in her garden planting and weeding. I don't know how the woman keeps it up all spring and summer long. I'd go insane after fifteen minutes let alone hours. But then, I think it's her way of getting her mind off of Evan and the fact that Apocalypse is still out there as a major threat to us.

Logan's been away for a while now. Doing some kind of work in Mexico with that energy sphere that Apocalypse created around that Mayan temple. Don't worry though, I made him promise not to take a side trip to New Orleans before he left though.

How's New Orleans? Bet you're just having a great time now that no one's telling you that you can't steal anymore. I highly doubt that your wife would try and tell you no, considering she's an assassin and all. Must be great having all that freedom…maybe I should have stayed down there, because this place is going to drive me up the wall soon. All the training and more training. Yech…Jean and Scott still have sticks shoved up their asses and make us get up every morning before school to train. It's nearly impossible to get a shower with all the people around let alone have a decent hair day. Some days I'd love to just string Jean up by her perfect red hair and leave her hanging all day while I go to school and suffer my own miseries there. Can't wait to graduate! Don't know what I'll do after that, but I still can't wait.%

~_Now how do Ah sign it? Can't write 'Love' 'cause then Ah'll seem desperate. 'Sincerely' is ta formal. Ah'll just sign mah name.~_

~"I t'ink 'Love' is just fine. Maybe y' prefer 'hugs and kisses'?"~

%_Rogue_% Ah set the pen aside as Ah placed the letter on top of his stuff an' taped the box shut. 

Ah picked it up an' carried it downstairs an' walked 'round lookin' for the professor, Beast, or Ororo. Ah poked mah head in the dinin' room only ta find Kurt in there eatin'. "Guess ya haven't lost ya appetite any."

"Nope. Ja vant some?" He held up a chocolate chip cookie tawards meh. Ah set the box down on a counter an' sat down across the table from him.

"Well, tell meh this first. Who made 'em?"

"I zink Storm did."

"Alright, so long as Kitty didn't make 'em." He grinned as Ah took the cookie from him an' bit a piece off, chewin' thoughfully.

"Vhat's in ze box?" He nodded tawards the box on the counter as Ah slowly swallowed mah bite.

"Huh? Oh that. Um…just some of Remy's stuff. Professor said we should send it to him, so that's what Ah'm doin'." He gave meh a look of concern as he continued ta eye the box.

"Ja okay vith that?" Ah rolled mah eyes. ~_Everyone is constantly worried 'bout whether Ah'm alright or not. Ya'd think they'd have somethin' better ta worry 'bout.~_

"Just peachy. Well, Ah guess Ah should find one of the adults an' pass it off." Ah got up an' picked up the box an' started for the front hall. When Ah got in there Ah found Mister McCoy still workin' at one of the wall computer consoles. "Still hard at work, Ah see."

"Yes, it seems that Ray and Roberto have done an extremely good job. Unfortunately they'll be grounded as long as I'm still working on cleaning this up." The lights flickered slightly as he punched in a code but remained on. He sighed as he looked at the box Ah was holdin'. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Well, Ah finished packin' up Remy's stuff."

"I thought Piotr was doing that?"

"He was, until Ah asked him if Ah could do it." He nodded as he took the box.

"I'll see that it's sent to him." Ah nodded as Ah headed up the stairs back ta mah own room that Ah now shared with Kitty alone.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I was lying on mon bed twirling a playing card t'rough mon fingers in boredom as I stared up at de ceiling when Tante Mattie came in. "Package came f' y' t'day, Remy." I looked up at her as she placed a box down on de end of de bed.

"Y' didn't have t'." I flashed her a winning smile as she turned t' look at me.

"I didn't get it f' y'. Came from an Xavier's Institute f' Gifted Youngsters. Friends of y's from New York?"

"Oui." My mind quickly returned t' Marie as I looked at de box. Mon heart pounded a li'l harder den usual and I t'ought f' sure dat Tante Mattie would hear it.

"Somethin' y' ain't tellin' me, boy? Maybe a girl dat y' wouldn't want Bella t' know about?" She hit de nail on de head but I kept smiling.

"Non, not'ing of de sort. Remy was a good boy while he was gone." She placed a caring hand on mon shoulder.

"If y' ever want t' tell me, I'll be waiting." I felt horrible f' lying t' de femme, considering she was de closest t'ing I'd ever had t' a mot'er. After she left I let out huge sigh as I opened de box. Inside were all mon clot'es and personal t'ings from de institute. Tucked int' de corner of de frame holding de picture of Marie and I was a note. I pulled it out wit' de picture and read it, and read it again and again. I could almost hear her voice as I read t'rough it making me homesick f' de institute. ~_I'm sorry, Chére, I really am. I never wanted t' leave y'.~_ Mon t'oughts kept twisting around her as I slowly pulled de t'ings out and put dem away in mon room dat had looked bare 'til now. De letter and picture I placed under mon pillow out of plain sight so dat no one would know dat I had cheated on Bella. ~_Not much of a marriage if y' ask me. Don't live t'get'er and barely ever see each ot'er.~_ I shook mon head as I went t' a desk and pulled out some paper and a pen. I propped mon feet up on de desk I never used and let mon t'oughts drift t' what I would tell Rogue in a letter.

%Saturday, April 10, 2004

Dearest Marie,

Didn't know you cared that much, Chére, telling Wolvie to not bother this Cajun. Would you still have a soft spot for this poor Cajun? Kitty sounds like she's on a righteous mission putting Betsy and Sam together. Tell Stormy that her gardens always look lovely and that she doesn't need to spend so much time out there. It's about time that Ice Pick and Hot Stuff got together. Hope that petite Sarah likes school and that Jamie is going to be a regular heartbreaker some day. Trust me, I know all about heartbreakers, being une myself. Tell the good doc to relax after he gets those computers straightened out. It seems like he does nothing but stress over one thing or another. I'm sorry to hear that the X-Men still haven't found a way to defeat Apocalypse. I believe in you though, where there is a will there is a way, Chére.

Must thank you for sending back the picture; I shall treasure it forever or at least until I can hold the real thing again. I already have the CD you made me playing. Only been a little over a week but I missed being able to play it. Beginning to think your new favorite artists are Avril Lavigne and Jewel. You wouldn't admit to it if they were though, would you?

I'm not nearly as free down here as you think I am. I'm forced to work for the Thieves' Guild and Tante Mattie keeps me on a pretty short leash. According to her I'm still a boy who needs watched by a careful eye. If that isn't bad enough, my spare time is spent trying to force a failed relationship with Bella Donna. I've tried telling mon father that it isn't going to work but he's completely deaf to the truth. All he thinks is that I should be thrilled to be stealing again and back in New Orleans with a beautiful wife. What he doesn't know is that I would gladly give up everything if I could only go back to Bayville for a day. Sure the stealing throws a little excitement in there, but it doesn't make it any better to be living here.

You have to believe me when I tell you that I honestly do care about you. Nothing in this world could ever make me hurt you on purpose. I hope you that you understand that I'm trying to stay away from you, but that right now I need to be here because of my family.

Love for Always and Always,

Remy

P.S. _It's been one week since you looked at me, Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry, Five days since you laughed at me saying, Get that together come back and see me_—'One Week', Bare Naked Ladies

P.S.S. The King misses his Queen.% 

~_It's one of de next lines dat's really true t'ough. 'I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you.' I just can't tell her dat right now. Don't know why, just can't. I'm blowing it, I should just go back. Screw de family and guild and just go back t' where I feel like a real person and not just some power t' be used.~_ I folded de letter up and placed it in an envelope wit' de King of Hearts, sealed it and tossed it int' de mailbox. As I walked back int' de house I found Tante Mattie waiting in de doorway.

"Now y' want t' tell me a different story?" She wore one of her knowing smiles as I stood in front of her.

"Non, it's not'ing." I tried t' brush past her but she grabbed mon arm. For a femme she was strong.

"Y' keeping somthin' from me, and I don' appreciate it, boy."

"Remy told y' it's not'ing."

"Dat's no way t' talk 'bout a girl." I looked up at her but masked mon surprise wit' a grin.

"And what makes y' t'ink dat Remy's in love?"

"Y' haven't been y' same self. Only reason I can t'ink of is dat some girl finally stole y' heart away."

"Y' forgot somet'ing t'ough. Remy's a t'ief, and not 'bout t' have his heart stolen away." I turned t' leave de room before I said somet'ing t' revealing.

"She must be a real beauty f' y' t' ignore Bella." I stopped in mon tracks and spun 'round t' face her. "Guess, I hit a nerve."

"Y' don't know anyt'ing." Tante Mattie stood her ground as she crossed her arms over her chest. ~_Merde, she looks just like Rogue when she does dat.~_

"I know dat y've fallen f' a bella fille." She held up de picture and de letter from Rogue while giving me a warm smile.

"Y' shouldn't have been in Remy's room." I was down right pissed dat she'd found out. "Besides, dat's all over. I blew dat all t' hell and back wit' her."

"If anything can be sweeter than one's first love, it must be that love recaptured."1 I let dose words go t'rough mon mind as she silently watched me walk away from de room.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

1 That line isn't mine. It's an anonymous quote I found.

I'll also get this out of the way as well: I don't own the X-Men but that's cool so long as I can write about them.

Well, what do you guys think? I'm planning on putting them back together so don't be too mad at me for splitting them up at the end of the last story. Well, Rogue's admitted to herself that she loves Remy in the last story, but she's yet to tell him that. Well, that's one thing I hope to put in this story. Kinda sad, Remy keeps telling Rogue how much he loves her and yet she can't do the same.


	2. I'd Send You A Rose

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's popping)

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah was sittin' in the dinin' room reluctantly eatin' breakfast. "Like you have to eat at some point. You'll like waste away to nothing if you keep this up."

"She's right, luv." Betsy placed a stack of pancakes down in front of meh an' smothered 'em in syrup. She'd been back a grand total of two days an' yet she had spent the entire time pamperin' meh, constantly worryin' whether Ah was okay or not.

"Ah honestly don't know why ya two insist on treatin' meh like this. Ah'm quite capable of eatin' mahself."

"I know that, but you've been really moody lately and well…"

"Well, what? If ya think Ah'm all weepy over that stupid Cajun, ya wrong." Ah pushed the plate back an' stood up ta leave. *Pop!

"Hello, meine shweister. Zis came for ja." He handed meh an envelope addressed ta meh.

"Thanks, Kurt.

"Ooo…like I bet it's from a secret admirer."

"Ah don't know there's no return address."

"Well, open it, luv." Ah rolled mah eyes an' phased through the floor so that Ah was in the garage. ~_Finally, a moment's peace.~_ Ah was 'bout ta tear open the letter when Jamie an' Sarah showed up.

"We're all ready, Roguey." ~_Well, it'll just have ta wait.~_

"Okay, in ya guys go. Bayville Junior High Express is now leavin'." Ah tossed the letter inta mah backpack an' completely forgot 'bout it.

* * *

"Alright class open you text books to page 274. We're going to be discussing conjugates of verbs…" Ah shut out Miss Wilson's voice as Ah did open mah French book up. An envelope slid out an' landed in mah lap as she continued ta lecture. ~_Hey, that's where it went.~_ Ah slit the envelope open an' a playin' card fell out. ~_Doesn't take a brain surgeon ta figure out the letter's from Remy.~_ Ah flipped the card over ta see it was the King of Hearts an' then turned mah attention ta the letter. Ah slowly read it ta mahself tryin' ta find some meanin' ta it. ~_He hates N' Awlins? More importantly he hates his marriage! No, Ah shouldn't get mah hopes up. He simply said he wanted ta be back in Bayville, not specifically with meh. An' lots of people hate their marriages, not because there' someone else in the picture. But 'bout the picture of us he said, he'd 'treasure_ _treasure it forever or at least until I can hold the real thing again'. Was that him just bein' flirty or what? Uh, this is ta confusin' for meh right now. An' what's up with that whole 'One Week' line? He doesn't make a lick of sense.~_

~_"Have y' ever noticed y' don't make dat much sense eit'er, Chére? How y' expect him t' know what y' want t' hear?"~_

Ah folded the letter up an' put it back in it's envelope as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. ~_Thank God, Ah can't wait ta simply go home an' collapse. This day has just been one head ache after another.~_

Ah did just that when Ah got back ta the institute after picking Jamie an' Sarah up from school. Ah sat down on mah bed an' pulled out all mah homework. ~_History, English, French, yech…there's way ta much of it all.~_ Ah pulled out mah French book first figurin' that would be the easiest ta do, when the envelope came flutterin' out again. Ah sighed as Ah pulled out the letter rereadin' it hopin' ta find the meanin' ta it. Ah found none as Ah put the King of Hearts on mah dresser next ta the Queen he'd given meh when we'd parted last. Kitty came phasin' through the door catchin' meh by surprise.

"Are you like ready to go or what? Mister Logan's waiting on you for us to like go on the four-wheeling trip." ~_Aw crap, Ah completely forgot 'bout that. Logan's takin' us ta that canyon for some four wheelin' before the damn it up.~_ (A/N: I'm sure most of you saw the episode about Daniel Moonstone, 'Ghost of a Chance', so simply fill in everything that happened before Kitty goes to find her.)

* * *

Kitty'd spent the entire day tryin' ta convince us that a girl named Daniel Moonstone had moved inta the institute an' even the professor thought that she might be losin' touch with reality. Ta make matters worse Ah could hear John an' Tabitha havin' it all out down the hall. Out of curiosity Ah made mah way down ta find most of the other students crowded 'round the door tryin' ta listen in on their argument. With Logan's hearin' Ah could clearly make out the entire conversation.

"I can't believe you're going to the Brotherhood, of all people!"

"Can't be all that bad; you lived with them."

"I don't give a shit, what I did. You're nuts if you go there."

"Then Sheila, I guess I'm fucking crazy." There was the sound of somethin' slammin' an' then an explosion.

"Tabitha's really going at it now," piped up Amara who had her ear planted ta the door.

"Don't you even care that you're leaving all your friends for a bunch of losers?"

"How come everyone makes such a fucking big deal about me, but when my mate, Remy moves out everyone lets him go quietly?" There was another explosion but everyone's attention was on meh. ~_Great, Remy's name just had ta be brought up.~_

~"Everybody just loves de Cajun."~ 

"Look, this was all fine and good for awhile, Sheila. But I'm bored out of my skull and have got better things to be doing now." Ah turned an' walked away knowin' that this wouldn't be a pretty sight whenever John came through the door ta find everyone eavesdroppin'. Ah walked inta mah room an' went out onta the balcony. Ah could still hear their argument several rooms down through the open door. Suddenly a suitcase came flyin' through the door an' fell inta the bay several stories down. John came runnin' out onta the balcony an' watched as his stuff began ta sink. "What the shit do think you're doing?" Tabitha came out an' heaved another suitcase over the balcony as John failed ta hold her back.

"Getting rid of the garbage. Better watch it, 'cause your next." John threw his hands up in the air in disgust as Tabitha stormed back inside. Ah could just make out the door slammin' as she entered the hall.

"Okay, take care, so long. Don't get all weepy on me. Lets not drag this out or anything."1 He sighed as he leaned over the balcony railing ta watch the rest of his stuff sink. He honestly sounded depressed as he slowly walked back inta the mansion an' outta mah sight. Ah went back inta mah own room an' pulled out a book ta start readin' as Betsy came back inta the room.

"That was some fight."

"Yeah."

"He had a good point though."

"Yeah, what was that?" Ah kept mah nose in the book tryin' ta ignore what she was getting' at.

"About how everybody let Remy leave without a question, but everyone's bucking John leaving, especially his girlfriend." Ah slammed the book shut an' glared at Bets.

"If ya think Ah'm gonna start feelin' guilty 'cause Ah never tried ta make Remy come back, ya barkin' up the wrong tree." Ah picked the book up again an' went back ta readin' as Betsy got her stuff ta get ready for bed.

"Sorry I mentioned it, luv." (A/N: Ok, now you can throw in the rest of that episode.)

* * *

It'd been an extremely long weekend an' nothin' had been very good 'bout it. Kitty had moved out ta room with Dani, leavin' Bets an' Ah ta have our own room. As Ah crashed on mah bed, Kitty was gettin' the last of her stuff. "Like are you sure it's okay that I'm moving out? I like don't want you guys to think I don't like you anymore."

"Cool it, luv. We're big girls now. I think we can handle it."

"Yeah, besides, Dani could probably use ya company more than we do." She quickly grabbed the last of her clothes from the closet an' phased through the wall inta her room next door. Ah shook mah head. "She's such a worry wart."

"Can you blame her though? The girl's just worried about you."

"Ah don't get it. Why is everyone worried 'bout meh? Ah'm fine, when well they figure that out?"

"Well, it's not everyday that you lose a boyfriend, luv. Heck it's not everyday that you even have one, since Remy was your first."

"Just drop it, okay. Ah'm not gonna go all suicidal or somethin' over the fact that he's gone." Ah laid mah head down on mah pillow. ~_Why does talkin' 'bout him give meh such a freakin' huge headache?~_ Bets looked slightly agitated at mah pissy mood as she left.

"I'll be back later, going to talk to Kitty and Dani." ~_Yeah, ya go an' leave meh here--alone.~_ Ah looked 'round the room realizin' Ah'd just pushed all mah friends away, like usual. Ah sighed as Ah reached over ta mah bed stand for mah latest read an' felt a piece of paper instead. ~_What the…~_ Ah held up the letter from Remy an' decided Ah should at least have the decency ta respond ta it.

%Saturday, April 17, 2004

Dear Remy,

Bunches of stuff has been going on here. Just this weekend we thought that Kitty had completely lost her mind. Well, let me explain. We were four-wheeling in the canyon when Kitty had an accident, which knocked her completely unconscious for a day and a half. Piotr never once left her side in the Med Bay, not for food, drink, sleep, nothing. When she finally woke up she claimed that this girl, Daniel Moonstone, had saved her and was living in the institute. Well of course none of us had any clue who Daniel was and dismissed it as Kitty having some kind of weird dream. Well, that's what it was--a dream. Daniel turned out to be some kind of psychic who was trapped in the canyon and when Kitty crashed she somehow put herself into Kitty's dreams. Well, yesterday Kitty insisted on going back to the canyon to look for the girl as they were damming the river causing the entire canyon to flood. They found Daniel buried in an underground cavern and ever since then she's been staying with us. She's a really nice girl, Native American. 

Well, now that she's here, Kitty's moved to room with her so Betsy and I have our own room now. It's kind of nice, we both can now throw our stuff around without Kitty ever telling us to clean up. Kind of miss that though, don't know why it always seemed to get on my nerves before. Ok, you're probably confused now. Betsy moved back to the institute, let me explain:

Kitty did fail in hooking Betsy and Sam up. Yeah, they just want to be friends. But Betsy finally convinced S.T.R.I.K.E. that she wasn't any good to them anymore since she'd been exposed in England and that she'd be more use to them if she was working as an American agent. So she's back and living with us at the institute. Unfortunately, Brian didn't come with her. Amara seemed a little down about that, I think she had a crush on him or something, but Bobby couldn't be happier now that he doesn't have to worry about someone trying to steal her. Can you say overprotective?

I'm sure this'll come to you as being bad news, it was bad news for all of us actually. John's moved out of the mansion and into the Brotherhood. Tabitha was so broken up over it. She first blew up all his stuff then proceeded to chuck all of it off the balcony and into the bay. He was a real jerk about leaving too, telling Tabitha that she'd been fun for a while but now he had better things to be doing. She balled her eyes out for two days to Kitty and me. I had absolutely no clue what to tell her. She just kept saying how much she regretted not ever telling him how much she really cared about him. She seriously thought that he might have stayed if she would have.

Remember that crazy French teacher who had a horrible accent? She's just laid on me the most difficult assignment in the entire world! I have to rewrite an entire nursery rhyme in French. I'm going to bomb it--there's no doubt about it there. Kitty keeps telling me to tap into a certain Cajun's memories to do the project but I think that would be cheating.

Guess what? Logan took me for my motorcycle permit finally! I haven't been driving it all that much though because I still drive the jeep to and from school. I was right, Sarah and Jamie hoodwinked me into driving them around everyday. I can be extremely gullible sometimes. Well, between that and the fact that Logan won't let me drive it in bad weather, at night, or in heavy traffic. So when am I supposed to drive it?

I'm sorry to hear that you're not enjoying New Orleans. That's a real shame because I'd give anything to spend a day down there myself. I bet you're a real handful for your Tante Mattie. She must be a pretty tough woman to put up with you. And your father, is he really all that far off? You've got a wife now, and well you should be happy with her. But then a lot of times marriages just don't work out but I hope for the both of you it does.

__

Rogue

P.S. _You can feel bad if it makes you feel better, Picture me crying reading all your love letters, Walking around in your old sweaters, Baby, you can feel bad if it makes you feel better_—don't know because it's one of Kitty's country songs

P.S.S. You do realize you're completely crazy. Do you ever quit the flirting? To flirt in a letter is really sad.%

Ah finished the letter with a sigh as Ah folded it up an' found an envelope ta mail it in. Ah walked downstairs an' tossed the letter inta the pile for mailin' the next day. On mah way back up all Ah saw were couples: Kitty an' Piotr; Bobby an' Amara. Ah closed the door ta mah room an' fell inta mah bed cryin'.

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE (A/N: Other views will be rare and extremely short in this story, at least in the beginning.)

I finally decided it was time to go to bed so I said good night to Kitty and Dani. When I entered the room I shared with Rogue, I found her silently crying into her pillow while Psyche Remy sat on the edge of her bed placing a comforting hand on her back. ~_Poor girl, she's really broken up about him being gone. But she'll never admit it to anyone. I shouldn't even mention the fact that I saw Remy's psyche especially how she tweaks out every time someone mentions him. If only she could see that we all really care about her and that we feel bad that she's hurting right now. That's what friends do, they're there for each other when they're down. And right now, Rogue's down and needs her friends more then ever but she insists on pushing us all away.~_ I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my own bed. Neither of them ever paid the slightest attention to me as I fell asleep.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

It had been a miserable week after de box had arrived. Bella and I had duked it out more den once and mon brot'er Henri didn't help de situation at all by constantly reminding me dat if dis marriage failed dat we were all screwed. Tante Mattie would always watch de arguments in her knowing way. It pissed me off t' no end dat she knew de trut' 'bout Marie, but she'd promised t' not mention it t' anyone so dat I wouldn't be in trouble f' cheating on Bella. Mon pere (A/N: father) also seemed t' be in de business of reminding me dat if somet'ing went wrong wit' Bella dat bot' de guilds would most likely kill me or send me off on mon own. I didn't like de first option but it was almost wort' testing deir patience in hopes of de latter. If dat all wasn't bad enough, den Julien's li'l visit certainly made t'ings interesting. He swore up and down dat if I broke his petite souer's heart dat I'd regret it f' de rest of mon natural born days. 

Rogue's letter came in de midst of all dis chaos and was almost as if it were heaven sent. Reading 'bout de antics of some of de students at de institute made me forget some of mon troubles but t' hear dat John had left hit me hard. ~_Can't believe he's really dat dumb. I don't t'ink so much he's dumb, non, he's just one hundred percent crazy t' leave a girl like Tabit'a. Den again, who am I t' talk, I did de exact same stupid t'ing.~_

I sat down on mon bed and pulled de picture of Marie out from underneat' de pillow. I placed her latest letter int' de edge of de frame wit' de last one an' replaced it back under de pillow where I was sure Tante Mattie would see it again. ~_Last t'ing I need is her t' ask me 'bout Rogue again.~_ I t'ought 'bout moving it but decided against it as I went t' mon desk t' pull out paper and pen again t' write back t' her.

%Saturday, April 24, 2004

Dearest Marie,

Sounds like you're up to your neck psychics over there, now that Betsy's back and this Daniel girl joined the ranks. I'm sure you're just loving all that mind reading and levitation stuff. 

Tabitha has mon deepest sympathy. John's an idiot and she will find someone else out there. She's a feisty thing and had good right to blast his stuff into the bay. It seems like all the idiots leave the best girls behind for some dumb reason or another.

I don't see any reason why you shouldn't use that Cajun's knowledge for your French project. It is yours now so you might as well put it to use. Did I mention that the Cajun you absorbed was handsome, debonair, suave, charming, sweet, kind, irresistible, seductive, sexy, etc.? Non? well, he is. 

So Kitty had a four-wheeling accident…don't think I want to really know the details of how or why, though. Glad to know she's better though. May I ask, did it really take you this long to figure out that there was something wrong upstairs for that girl? Makes sense that Piotr wouldn't leave her side. He's the devoted boyfriend type through and through. Told me once about his little sister, Illyana, and how he'd spent over a week taking care of her when she was bed-ridden. He just fits the part.

Glad to hear you finally got your bike permit. Why don't you take a page out of my book and just sneak out one night for a little drive?

This week has been one great big living hell down here. Don't know why'd you'd ever want to come to New Orleans for even a day. I had at least one argument a day with Bella about our marriage. Tante Mattie keeps telling me that I'm married and should follow mon brother's example and move out. She's only teasing but she's right, I either need to act like I'm married or end it. Right now I'm leaning towards the latter; I'm not cut out for marriage like Henri is, at least right now. He's got a good thing going with his wife, Mercy. Both Henri and mon pere keep reminding me however that if this marriage fails, I'll either end up killed by the assassins or booted from the guild. Then to make all matters worse I've got a psychotic brother-in-law, you remember Julien, who's determined to make mon life a living hell. He tells me that I'm a dead man if I break Bella's heart, but I'm also dead if I even think about being with mon wife. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place right now.

You're right though; Tante Mattie, certainly has her hands full with me. She found the picture of us that you sent me and has tortured me for days threatening to show it mon pere if I didn't do as she asks. The woman's got to much hanging over mon head for mon own comfort. Hope you understand, Chére, I'm not embarrassed of you, just don't want to end up dead for ignoring the fact that I was married while I was with you. You may understand, but a bunch of thieves and assassins don't take that kind of stuff too lightly. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do anymore. I can't talk to anyone about all of this, not even Tante Mattie, only you. It's too bad you can't tell me what to do.

__

Remy

P.S. _How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad, Tryin not to smile though I feel bad…_ _It's been one week since you looked at me, Threw your arms in the air and said "You're crazy"_—'One Week' Bare Naked Ladies

P.S.S. I will picture you reading mon love letter, Chére, but I'd like to know which sweater of mine you kept.

P.S.S.S. I'd send you a rose, if it wouldn't die before it reached you because the mail is so slow.%

I underlined de 'You're crazy' from de lyrics t' let her know dat I'd remembered it from her last letter. I smiled as I put it int' an envelope t' be mailed. ~_Finally, someway f' me t' get all dis stuff of mon chest. She makes a good rebounding board. Dat's mean t' say, she's more den just dat, she's mon une and only reason f' putting up wit' all dis.~_

* * *

Several days passed by wit' not'ing happening except f' de usual arguing dat seemed t' become de norm in de LeBeau home. I spent most of mon time in mon room doing one t'ing or anot'er t' keep myself busy. Often times I'd just wander 'bout N' Awlins just so I didn't have t' go back home. Dere were occasional jobs, stealing jobs dat is, dat would occupy mon time f' a night or two depending if de place needed t' be cased first. But dose jobs came few and far between f' me since no one seemed t' want t' trust a mutant. I had t'ought de anti-mutant people in Bayville had been hell, but now I had t' deal wit' it inside de Guild, which I was supposed t' be a well respected member of. 

I'd finally had had enough of it all f' une night and had retreated back t' mon room claiming t' get an early night's sleep. Instead I sat by de phone picking it up, starting t' dial de institute's number, den hanging it back up 'fore it could ring on de ot'er end. ~_Oui, I want t' talk t' her, but I don't want t' go dere. What if she don' want t' talk t' me? Letters are une t'ing, but a phone call's anot'er. How'd I get myself int' dis mess? Tante Mattie's right, I'm not de same. I'm in…non, I'm not in love. Can't be dat dis Cajun would fall f' a girl.~_ I finally dialed de number and allowed it t' ring figuring I'd never know if she wanted t' talk t' me or not unless I tried.

* Hello? Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. * A gruff voice answered de phone and I recognized it at once as t' belonging t' Logan. ~_Merde, just mon luck t' get him. Why not Stormy, or even dat Frost woman? Anybody but de Wolverine.~_

* Bonsoir, Wolvie. Would de bella Chére be dere? *

* Gumbo. * He stated it as a fact, not a question, not as anyt'ing really. Just spat out de not-so-nice nickname he'd given me. * What the hell do you think you're doing calling here? * (A/N: Just thought of this. Logan's a Canadian, so why doesn't he ever say 'Aye'? Is it too comical for this tough guy or what? Just food for thought.)

* Remy just wanted t' talk t' Chére. Is she dere? *

* No, and even if she was I wouldn't let her talk to you. *

* Y' wound Remy real bad, Wolvie. Where is de bella femme den? *

* Quit calling me 'Wolvie' or I'll come down dere and rip out your vocal box. *

* Okay, it's a deal, Remy won't call y' 'Wolvie' if y' tell him where de fille is. *

I heard a growl on de ot'er end as he contemplated it. * She's at the movies with some of the others. *

* And who would ot'ers be? * ~_Please don' say a date, please don' say it's a date.~_ He seemed t' sense dat mon curiosity was peaked and he again took a li'l while before answering.

* Some of the other kids—Ray, Jamie, Sarah, Sam, Betsy, Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, Amara, Jean and Scott. * ~_Dose are all couples! It's a date, I knew it. Merde, I blew it and handed Ray mon Cherie wit'out even a fight. Mon Dieu, what am I going t' do?~_ * You still there, Gumbo? *

* Oui. Remy guess he should be going now. * 

* If I were you, I wouldn't bother calling again. *

* Remy'll just leave y' alone now. * I hung up de phone disheartened as I lay back on mon bed deciding dat an early night might not be such a bad idea.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, seriously—Logan is Canadian so why doesn't he ever say 'Aye'? That's going to bug me now. 

Okay, I'm going back and watching all the great reruns of X-Men Evo and just noticed something. In Gambit's first appearance I forget what the episode's name is but it's when Magneto pulls the sentinal out and attacks the X-Men with it after the Acolytes fight them outside the warehouses. Anyhoo, did anyone notice that Gambit has white eyes rather than black? I'm serious if you want to see, I've got pictures saved and I'll e-mail them to you if you want it! Just leave your email address when you (hmm…this wouldn't be suckering people into reviewing would it?) review.

Aww…poor Remy he thinks Rogue's dating Ray now. Mean of Logan to do that to him. *Smirking. So seriously, what do you guys think? Like the letter idea? Hate it? Tell me when you click on the pretty little purple button in the bottom left hand corner.

****

Lilmisstiff:Yikes! You live for my stories? Didn't know I had such hard core fans out there.

****

DemonRogue13: Wow, I seriously didn't know that people would like my stuff that much. Thank you.

****

Ishandahalf: Yep, I'm quick like a bunny on crack. Two chappies this time.

****

Lightspeed Suzuku: Yes, they'll get back together, don't panic yet.

****

PomegranateQueen: First off, like the screen name, whole mythological thing goin' on there. Second that sounds really cute…makes my heart squeeze. Like that. Third off, I'm glad to know that I'm getting my message across, thanks.

****

The Tiny One: I've read your story. It makes me bust a gut so I don't dare read it in company for fear that people will think I've completely lost it. Oh, my laugh sounds a bit like Pyro's so yeah, I sound insane when I laugh. It's a great story!

****

Rogue4787: Yeah, Tante Mattie seems like that type of person who commands respect. I'm glad someone else sees her like that, makes me feel like I'm not reading to much stuff into people's characters.

****

Sukuru Cherry Blossoms: I'll try and put some Bella Donna in later. Not so sure 'bout Julien except for some mentions. Jealous wife, muahahahahahaha.

****

Caliente: Yes, trust is really a tough thing to get when there's no trust to begin with. Hmm…seems like I'm always in a situation like that.


	3. Something Happened I've Got To Go

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's popping)

* * *

****

ROGUE

"If I were you, I wouldn't bother calling again." Ah walked inta the room just as Logan hung up on somebody.

"Who ya talkin' ta?"

"Telemarketer. Something you need, Stripes?" Ah backed up tawards the door realizin' how dumb of meh it was ta even think 'bout askin' Logan if there'd been any mail for meh.

"Um…no. Ah was just…ya know…wanderin' 'round."

"Thought you went to the movies with the others?" He gave meh a sideways glance as Ah kept retreatin' for the door.

"Ah decided not ta go. Wasn't all that interested in seein' some chick flick." ~_This is pathetic! Ya're cowerin' in front of Logan, the man ya get away with callin' 'Wolvie' for God's sake!~_

~"Yeah, like Mister Logan is just like a big over stuffed teddy bear. Like he's such a softie."~

~Ah know, Ah know, but Ah am not gonna tell him Ah'm waitin' on mail from Remy.~

~"Y' embarrassed of Remy, Chére? Y' wound Remy real bad."~ 

"I thought they went to see a horror film?" 

"Um…yeah. What did Ah say?"

"A chick flick." He kept glarin' at meh as Ah stumbled for a response.

"Silly meh. Well, Ah gotta get goin'…" Ah briskly walked down the hall away from Logan so he couldn't ask meh anymore questions that Ah'd end up either lying ta him or tellin' him somethin' Ah'd regret later. Ah glanced back over mah shoulder ta see if he had decided ta follow meh an' breathed a sigh of relief when Ah saw he hadn't. Ah ran smack straight inta someone though 'cause Ah hadn't been watching where Ah was going.

"Are you alright?" Ah looked up from the floor ta see Mister McCoy standin' over meh. Ah took his hand as he helped meh back ta mah feet.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine." I brushed mahself off as Ah went ta leave again.

"Rogue!"  
"Um, yeah?"

"This came for you today." He held up an envelope that had no return address on it an' it took all mah will power ta not grab it from him an' jump up an' down like Kitty would have.

"Oh, thanks." He handed it ta meh an' headed back ta the elevator ta do God knows what in the Med Lab. ~_Finally, his letter came.~_ After gettin' the first letter from Remy Ah'd been anxiously waitin' for a second one. Ah'd finally given up thinkin' that it had been a one-time deal as a nicety. Ah raced back up ta mah room an' shut the door behind meh. Ah sat down on mah bed an' eagerly tore open the envelope. Ah pulled out the letter an' read it over an' over again. ~_He's so conceited! Ah can't believe him.~_ Ah shook mah head as Ah read through the list of adjectives he used ta describe himself. ~_Huh, Ah didn't know that Piotr had a li'l sister. Why didn't ya tell meh that, Petey?~_

~"Did not think it mattered."~

~Yeah, well, Ah think if Kurt forgot ta mention meh as family, Ah'd be a li'l upset.~ 

Ah kept readin' the letter as it's attitude took a quick dip ta a sour note. ~_Yikes! He doesn't sound the least bit happy ta be with his family. Poor guy…wait a minute! Isn't Julien the guy who tried ta kill us? That's his brother-in-law! Ya've got ta be kiddin' meh. No wonder this marriage isn't workin'.~_

As Ah read the final paragraph Ah had ta laugh. ~_He's as bad as meh, hidin' the letters so no one knows. We're both worse then li'l kids who have a crush.~ _

Ah kept grinnin' as Ah read through the P.S.'s. ~_He's such a goon with those 'One Week' lyrics. It's funny though, it was a week before he wrote his letter that Ah wrote mine tellin' him he was crazy. Guess, he actually read it.~_ Ah smirked slightly at the thought that Remy was actually takin' the time ta read mah letters an' not just toss 'em aside. ~_Oh, he's so conceited! Ah can't believe he wrote that!~_ Ah had read the next line he had written in response ta mah song lyric, but quickly dismissed those thoughts as Ah read the last one. ~_That's sweet. It's flirty, and silly, an' completely one hundred percent Remy.~_

Just as Ah finished readin' the letter an' had stashed it away in a drawer with the last one, Betsy came strollin' in. "Luv, that was the best movie ever! I can't believe you didn't want to go see 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'." (A/N: Haven't see it yet. *Frown. And yes it's out now, in November not April but oh well.)

"Ah saw the original an' it wasn't all that great."

"Luv, forget the original, this is a remake. Remakes are always better!"

"Not always."

"Tell me one that isn't."

"Ah don't know. Ah can't think of one off the top of mah head but there are some that really suck."

"Fine, you win, luv. I'll never be able to win an argument with you." Ah looked up at her an' smirked. She kinda grimaced though.

"What's with ya?"

"You…you…you just looked a lot like…like Remy."

"Ah what?!?!"

"I don't know, luv. It's just when you grinned like that it reminded me of the way, well, the way Remy did when he knew he'd won a battle of the wits." Ah frowned at the thought of lookin' like Remy. ~_Not exactly somethin' Ah want right now. Never a good thin' ta look like ya ex-boyfriend.~_

~"Is dat what Remy is? Y' ex now?"~

~What else would ya have meh call him? We're not datin' that's for sure.~

"Rogue…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's okay you know. It was a silly thing for me to compare the two of you…you're nothing alike." She was tryin' desperately ta make up for upsettin' meh.

"It's cool, Bets. Ah'm fine, really." Ah gave her a grin an' she smiled back.

"So what did you do while we were gone?"

"Not much. Just walked 'round enjoyin' the peace an' quiet." She rolled her eyes as she got ready for bed.

"You and your peace and quiet. Don't you ever get tired of that? Me, I'd need some action going on almost constant."

"Well, you'll find that here. Between the fightin' an' the new students causin' chaos 'round every turn, it's action non stop."

* * *

Ah never found time ta answer Remy's letter until a few days later. An' even then Ah couldn't write much.

%Thursday, April 29, 2004

Dear Remy,

Sorry it's taken me so long to respond to your letter. Things here have been complete and total chaos. Things have started to pick up again in our fight against Apocalypse so they've got us on constant alert. My minds starting to get fried from all the extra training we've had to go through. Just yesterday Scott thought he'd try and throw me off guard by making me fight an android of you. Claimed that Apocalypse could control anybody if he wanted to and that we should be prepared to fight the people we thought we could trust. Nothing personal, but I took the android's head off in one minute and thirty-seven seconds. Yeah, they were timing me. Well, needless to say I passed Scott's inspection despite the fact that he thought I'd freeze when I was forced to fight you. Let's just say that Jamie and I got our revenge by making him fight Jean. He got his ass wiped across the Danger Room floor. Still puts me in a good mood when I think about it. Bet you didn't know that Jamie was a genius when it comes to programming Danger Room sessions. Logan's got him doing the programming for him and one time Jamie put Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Amara, and Sam through a living hell as payback. Kid's got guts, that's for sure.

I wish I could tell you what to do about your situation. I honestly can't tell you Remy, never been married before. Well, that and I've never been forced to make a relationship work for fear of losing my life. I just don't even know what to say.

Uh oh. Alarms are going off. Gotta go something must have happened.

__

Rogue%

Ah raced down ta the planning Room where the rest of the X-Men were gatherin'. The professor looked really upset 'bout somethin' an' Jean looked even more worried. Mesmero was sittin' there an' they seemed ta be interrogatin' him. ~_What's goin' on? What am Ah missin' here?~_

"Apocalypse will trigger the X-Genes in the normal population, and most will transform into mutants. Many will not survive. I have said too much. The wrath of Apocalypse is—"1

"You should not worry about your allegiance to Apocalypse any more." The professor frowned before speakin' ta all of us as a group. "I will leave for Egypt to hopefully talk with Apocalypse." The professor's words hit everybody full force causin' instant silence then an outbreak of talkin'.

"Ja got to be nuts!"

"Like Apocalypse isn't the kind of guy who'll like talk things out."

"Professor, I can't let you do this!" Jean's outburst caused everyone else ta get silent.

"Jean, this is something that must be done. We are the X-Men and we always look for a peaceful solution before we jump to fighting." Logan growled in disapproval at the professor's statement.

"I think the kids are right, Chuck."

"We must try our other options first." The professor wheeled away with Storm silently following him. Jean ran after them as the rest of us stood in stunned silence.

"Alright, bubs. Go suit up and be on stand by." Logan apparently didn't have all that much faith in the professor's plan as we all left for the locker rooms.

I changed into mah uniform an' grabbed mah bomber jacket an' began fillin' the pockets with playin' cards. "Um…Rogue?"

"Yeah."

"Like what's with all the cards?" Ah sighed at Kitty's question. ~_What is it with all these cards. Nothin's gonna happen so Ah'm just bein' paranoid.~_

"Just in case. Wouldn't want ta run out in the middle of a fight." Ah gave her a weak smile, which she returned.

"I like keep forgetting that you can like use all our powers. You'll like really kick Apocalyptic butt!"

"That's if we go, luv." Betsy, the realist; thank God for her sometimes.

* * *

We all sat on edge in the plannin' room as we waited for the eventual confrontation between the professor an' Apocalypse. Ah was gettin' ta be really edgy as we waited an' without realizin' it Ah'd pulled out a deck of cards an' had begun ta shuffle 'em. "Rogue?"

"What is it, Bets?" Ah was irritated that everybody seemed ta be startin' their conversations with meh that way.

"You're shuffling." Ah looked down at mah hands an' immediately stopped mid-shuffle litterin' the floor in playin' cards. Ah bent down ta pick 'em up as Logan watched meh cautiously. 

It was extremely early Friday mornin' before anythin' they reached Egypt. We were watching a video link that Beast had pulled up for us. Apocalypse rose up from one of his domes to face the professor. His appearance had changed dramatically—he looked more like a robot then a livin' bein' now.

"Oh man, look at him!" Kurt seemed ta sum up what all of us were feelin' as we all watched in horror as the professor an' Storm faced the same fate as Magneto. Most of the girls burst into tears as Ah sat there feelin' pure hatred an' anger. ~_First he uses meh, an' now he hurts mah friends an' family. He's dead.~_ No one felt like leavin' the plannin' room so for the most part we all sat down wallowin' in sorrow an' in mah case, hatred. Jean ran out of the room in tears as Scott chased after her in an attempt to comfort her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Miss Frost came back down ta the plannin' room with a man in tow. Logan attacked him almost immediately. "What do you think you're doing, Fury?"

"I'm here to stop Apocalypse." He turned his attention ta Beast then. "Pull up an image of the Sphinx." Beast complied an' we all watched as Sentinels attacked the dome.

"You resurrected the Sentinel program? What the hell were you thinking?" Ah shut out their arguin' as Ah watched the Sentinels attack the domes. As we all watched we saw an openin' in the dome an' ta everyone's surprise an' horror, out walked Magneto, Mystique, the professor, an' Storm. Ah gaped when Ah saw that the professor was walkin' but Kurt seemed more amazed that our mother was there.

"Meine mother…vhat happened to zem?" Beast frowned at this change of events as Magneto began ta literally pull the Sentinels apart with his powers.

"The flying horsemen…this isn't a good sign." We watched as the four of them departed after the last of the Sentinels had been destroyed.

"Where are they goin'?"

Fury answered by pullin' up pictures of other Sentinel's attacking the other domes. "Those were just the decoys. We have others that should destroy the domes and the pyramids before they can protect them."

"Well, let's not take any chances." Logan assumed leadership in that one an' single instant an' all of us snapped ta attention as he barked out orders. "Kitty, Jean, Beast, and myself will be field leaders. Pick the best teams you can to fight your specific foe. Kitty, you'll be facing Magneto in Mexico. Here's a hint…don't pick your tin boyfriend to get squashed like a can. Jean you'll be facing the professor in Egypt. Beast, you'll take the team to China to face Storm. I'll take my team inside the Sphinx to face Apocalypse and Mystique." We all stood watchin' as he began tickin' off the leaders an' their missions. "I want you kids to get in touch with anyone and everyone who can help—the Morlocks, the Brotherhood, anyone." 

Betsy, Kitty, an' Kurt all left ta get in touch with other allies as the others left ta get ready. Ah turned ta go with 'em when Logan grabbed mah shoulder. "I've got a special mission for you, Kid." ~_No, please don't ask meh ta talk ta Remy. Ah can't do it!~_ "I want you to take the Texan with you to find that Leech kid."

"Wolvie, he's just a kid. Ya can't ask him ta fight!"

"I'm not. I want you to fight for him. His powers can shut down Apocalypse long enough for us to beat him." Ah nodded as Ah went ta leave an' find Sam. Ah sighed in relief as soon as Ah was out of earshot.

~"_Why don' y' want t' talk t' Remy?"~_

~Might have somethin' ta do with the fact that it's usually a li'l tough ta talk ta an ex.~

Kitty returned a half an hour later with Wanda in tow. Turned out the rest of the Brotherhood wasn't ta interested in whether or not the whole world suddenly became full of mutants. Kurt returned with Evan who looked slightly panicky over his Aunt's new job. Betsy got off the phone with a promise from her brother to meet them in Egypt along with a promise from Angel to meet us as well. Scott too had made a call to his brother.

Within hours they were ready ta leave on their separate missions, but Sam an' Ah had already left in search of Dorian Leech. S.H.I.E.L.D. provided us all with heli-jets since we simply did not have enough jets of our own for this many teams.

* * *

****

NIGHTCRAWLER

Logan, Scott, and I landed outside of ze Sphinx and slowly descended inside. Logan vas talking to everyone via ze com links as ve moved ahead.

"Okay teams, this is it…Everything you've ever learned about yourselves, your strengths, and your limits…it all comes down to this very moment. We're the world's last, best hope to stop this madman. So we're going to trash those pyramids any way we can! No matter who we gotta go through to do it."2 ~_Ze last big pep talk before ze big battle. How encouraging. Zis is to much of a reminder zough of how ve have to face ze ones ve care about. Just like Rogue did vhen Scott forced her to fight Remy. Only vish I could do zat.~_

* * *

****

COLOSSUS

We arrived in Egypt. The team I was on consisted of Jean, Magma, Boom Boom, Multiple, Brian, and myself. We stepped off the heli-jet to find the professor destroying the sentinels. ~_This isn't going to be easy.~_

"Alright, lets do this." Tabitha clenched her fists producing a giant bomb. "Here, tin grin. Shot-put this wrecking ball up to that guy."3 I took the bomb she created and hurled it at the professor hitting him head on. ~_Forgive me, Professor.~_

Brian and Amara attacked the pyramid anyway they could think of while Jean tried to attack the professor in a psychic battle. Jamie began to multiply as Tabitha provided him with ammo to use on the professor. He became distracted giving me a chance to attack the pyramid. I felt myself go weak though when I was attacked from behind and remember nothing more.

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

We were in Mexico and boy did I ever wish it was for a vacation. As soon as Kitty, Warren, Alex, Wanda, Roberto, and myself stepped out of the heli-jet we found ourselves having metal thrown at us courtesy of Magneto. ~_Great, just great. Finally get to hang out with my own personal angel, very hot angel at that, and it's spent saving the world from a raving lunatic!~_ Magneto rebuilt one of the Sentinels and sent it after us making it our first priority to beat rather than the pyramid. I watched as the top lifted into the air and beam of psychic energy connected the base with the top way up in the upper atmosphere. ~_Not good.~_

"We've got to stop that energy!" I created a sword with my own psychic energy and went to attack the pyramid head on. I was hit from behind with a large piece of busted up Sentinel and down for the count.

* * *

****

SPYKE (Yes, a spyke-eye view just like in 'Spyke Cam')

~_Aunti O! Why'd this have to happen?~_ We arrived in China to find my aunt defeating a bunch of Sentinels. Beast, Beserker, and Iceman were all with me. It didn't help much though that I had to try and fight my own aunt. Ray attacked her electrically but she seemed almost to absorb it and use it against him.

"Stop it man, she's my aunt."

"Yeah, well, she's also the enemy now."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I was walking t'wards de bar dat I'd been hanging out in lately. It was a regular meeting place for de guilds so de didn' mind serving t' minors, especially one who was de son of a guild leader. ~_It's been t' long. I shoulda gotten anot'er letter by now. Well, I would have if she'd want me t'. I should try and call again, but den what happens if Logan picks up? I've got t' do somet'ing t'ough ot'er den just waiting.~ _

Dat's when I noticed dat de sky looked like midnight even t'ough it was de middle of de afternoon. ~_Mon Dieu, dere's somet'ing wrong 'bout dis. Chére!~_ I raced int' de bar an' yelled at de bartender.

"Francis! Turn on de t.v.!"

"Bit early, isn't it Remy?"

"Just turn on de damn t.v.!"

"Alright, don't get y' shorts in a knot. What channel?"

"Don't t'ink it matters, homme." He complied and turned on de television. A news anchor man came on and was talking.

"We interrupt this television program with a news update. It appears that several satellites have been launched into the sky from Mexico, China, and Egypt. These satellites have created an energy barrier around the earth. Currently not much is known." An image came up of a few of de satellites hovering in de air. ~_Dose ain't satellites, dose are pyramids! Chére, dis ain't good, she's in trouble!~_

"Strange news, don't y' t'ink, Remy?"

"Oui, it is strange, but it ain't news t' me." He glanced at me sideways as I settled int' a bar stool t' keep watching de news. ~_I should be helping. I know I should, but what would I do? Not like I can get myself t' Egypt t' fight Apocalypse or anyt'ing. All I can do is pray dat Marie is okay.~_

"Want t' explain dat?"

"Non." I dropped de conversation as I continued t' listen t' de news man.

"These satellites appear to be pyramidal in shape. We don't know what the effects of the energy field will be but there are theories that it may be a new weapon…"

* * *

****

TOAD

~_I can't believe we're doing this! I can't believe we all completely lost our minds and decided to fight Magneto!~_ Pietro quickly saved Wanda from getting squashed by a huge chunk of metal as we walked towards the battle. "So we bummed a jet, got lost, and still somehow managed to get here." She looked astonished to see us there and it was kinda surprising to see all the X-Geeks had gotten knocked out. "Come on, I'll hold ya for awhile."4 I wrapped my arms around her giving her a good squeeze as she quickly tossed me aside. "Well, good to see things haven't changed much, yo."

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Ah hope this works. If it don't, we're all dead. An' Ah kiddin' 'bout that, we'll literally be six feet under if this don't work.~_ Ah glanced nervously at Sam who's fists were clenched in agitation. 

"I should be out there fighting!"

"Ya should be grateful ya ain't gettin' ya butt smeared across the desert." He looked up at meh an' sighed.

"Well, at least you get to do something. All I get to do is transport you to the Sphinx."

"Ah'll trade ya places if ya want." He laughed at meh which just peeved meh off.

"Yeah right, like I want to have poisoned skin." He stopped laughin' as soon as he saw mah glare an' coughed in embarrassment. Nick Fury walked inta the room we were in with Mrs. Leech an' Dorian. "We've reached the Sphinx. Are you ready?" 

"Ready as Ah'll ever be." Mrs. Leech protectively held back Dorian as I faced 'em. "It's okay, Mrs. Leech. This is as far as Dorian has to go. Please, don't be scared. Like ah said, the ability you have to shut down energy around you will help save alot of people. Ah'm just gonna borrow it for a while. Are yah ready?"5 He bravely nodded his head as Ah put mah hand on his cheek absorbing his powers. He fell back inta his mom's arms as Ah turned ta face Sam. He grabbed meh 'round the waist an' rocketed both of us tawards the Sphinx. "Well, this is mah stop." He gave meh a mock salute as he went ta join the battle against the professor.

Ah entered the Sphinx ta find Scott unconscious, Kurt no where in sight, an' Logan doin' battle with a bunch of snakes that then changed inta a panther. ~_Mystique.~_ With a wave of mah hand Ah negated her powers causin' her ta fall ta the ground. As Ah passed her Ah brushed mah hand across her face ta absorb her powers. ~_These might come in handy.~_ Logan nodded his head ta a door behind him an' quickly cut an openin' for meh. Ah walked in ta find Kurt unconscious on the floor just on the other side. ~_Kurt! No, Ah'll worry 'bout him after Ah make Apocalypse pay for all of this.~ _Ah concentrated on Dorian's powers an' shorted out the entire Sphinx. Ah could hear Apocalypse groan from inside the Eye of Ages as Ah approached him.

"Ya done. Ah ain't gonna let ya hurt meh or mah friends any more." His eyes snapped open as he grabbed at mah arm. Ah wrenched it free as Ah began ta slam the contraption shut on him. Ah could hear him poundin' on it from the inside as Ah stepped back. Logan came runnin' in an' leapt on top of it so that it wouldn't reopen. 

"Quick, turn the juice back on!" With another wave of mah hand the power was runnin' again as the Eye of Ages powered up. Logan slashed the controls causin' it ta disappear. "Start movin', Stripes." He grabbed mah wrist an' dragged meh away before we both got dragged 'long for the ride.

Once it was gone Ah turned back ta look at where it had once been. "It ain't over, is it."

"We can hope." Ah sighed knowin' that we'd eventually face Apocalypse again. It would just be another time an' another place. Ah helped Kurt ta his feet an' we walked outside tagether ta see the pyramids fallin' like shootin' stars. "It's almost pretty if ya didn't know it was almost the end of the world."

"Ja." He seemed quiet which was unusual for him.

"Ah know Ah'm usually bein' asked this question, but are ya okay?"

"Ja, I vill be." He gave meh a sideways grin as we heard a voice from behind us.

"Kurt, Rogue. I'm sorry."

"Shut it Mystique." Ah whipped 'round ta face her an' for once Kurt looked pissed with her too. "Ah know the truth. Ya ain't sorry, ya don't even believe that yaself."

"Just leave us alone." Kurt put a brotherly arm 'round mah waist as we turned an' left.

* * *

****

COLOSSUS

Tabitha came up and grabbed my arm in pure ecstasy at the end of the fight. "Wow, that was some party."6 Jamie came over with Brian and Amara. They were all grins that we'd won.

"I can only hope that Kitty is alright."

"Of course she is! She's a lot tougher then she looks." Amara's words made sense lifting my heavy heart.

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

I woke up to find myself in Angel's arms. "Gee, I should get knocked out more often."

"You are alright then? Can you walk?"

"Probably, but I don't think I want to." I gave him a charming smile, which he returned. "Besides, why would I when an Angel's carrying me?"

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

Lance helped me to my feet as I watched the joyful reunion between Magneto and his two children. "Wow, that's like so sweet!"

"Yeah, makes you feel all good inside." He rolled his eyes as I jabbed him in the stomach.

"Just try and be happy for once."

* * *

****

SPYKE

"Auntie O!" I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her as I helped her up.

"Are you alright, Child?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that you are too. You had me worried there."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I ran outside of de bar t' see dat de satellites were now falling down from de sky. ~_Whatever happened, y' did it Chére. I just know y' did it. Y' de best of de best, and y' saved de world.~_

Francis joined me outside and whistled. "Dat's a mighty fine meteor shower."

"Ain't non meteors. Dose are pyramids."

"Yeah, and I'm de King of France."

"Den, Remy guesses he needs t' pay hommage."

* * *

****

ROGUE

The next day we all stood around outside ta listen ta whatever the professor had ta tell us. He had told us that it had ta do with the future of the X-Men but had left it there. Everyone was there—Logan, Evan, Ororo, Roberto, Ray, Bobby, Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Kurt, Freddy, Toad, Lance, Kitty, Piotr, Mister McCoy, Jean, Amara, Scott, Warren, Tabitha, Jamie, Sarah, Betsy, Brian, and Miss Frost. Ah looked 'round meh realizin' the only people not there was Scott's brother Alex, who'd had to go back home, John, who was ignorin' us completely, an' Remy. Ah blinked back a few tears as Ah tried ta forget him, at least for the moment.

"Thanks to you all, we have averted catastrophe. It was not without its price, however. But steel is forged through fire, and like it we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings. I know this, because I have glimpsed into the mind of Apocalypse. Many challenges still await us."7 Ah used Betsy's powers ta pick up on the professor's thoughts 'cause Ah honestly didn't like his cryptic message. Ah saw in his mind protests in D.C. ~_Nothin' new there.~_ "But I have seen some who were our enemies become friends."8 This time Ah saw Magneto conducting a danger room session but Rahne, and Jubs were back. ~_They're comin' back! That's great, but Ah'm not sure Ah like Magneto joinin'.~_ "And with a heavy heart, I saw the dearest of friends, become the most terrible of enemies."9 What Ah saw horrified meh as Ah saw Jean go through some terrible transformation. ~_Jean? Ya got ta be kiddin' meh. Jean become our enemy?~_ "I saw my X-Men grow and change."10 Ah saw mahself, Beast, Piotr, Kurt, Scott, Amara, Kitty, an' Storm. We were all older an' definitely wearin' cooler uniforms. ~_Hope that will come sooner rather than later. Definitely getting' tired of this one. Besides, Ah just put a huge rip in it from mah fight with Apocalypse.~_ "And of course, I saw that some people never change."11 This time Ah saw Wanda, Lance, Freddy, Toad, John an' Pietro in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D bases. They too were older an' a lot meaner lookin'. ~_Not cool, Ah don't want 'em ta be our enemies forever.~ _"But one thing is clear, that no matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous…my X-Men will always be there, ready. And of that, I am proud."12 This time all Ah saw was some type of group glance at the X-Men standin' in front of the mansion. Everyone was there—Warren, Betsy, Rahne, Ray, Amara, Bobby, Jamie, Sarah, Sam, Jubilee, Piotr, Kurt, Evan, Scott, Jean, meh, Remy, Roberto, Alex, Tabitha, Ororo, the professor, Logan, Kitty, Miss Frost an' Mister McCoy. Even Logan's clone, X-23 graced the scene. ~_Oh, Remy's in that! Is that the real future or is it just wishful thinkin' on the professor's part?~_ Ah could tell nothin' more from his appearance as everyone began ta walk away. Ah hung back hopin' Ah could talk ta him but he became deeply involved in a conversation with Miss Frost so Ah ta reluctantly went back inside.

~_Ah hope, Ah pray, that that was the future an' not the professor's wishful thinkin'.~_

* * *

  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Don't forget numbered quotes aren't mine. These all came from Ascension parts I and II.

Wow, that was long…but it could have been longer if I would have well, it'll be in the next chapter so until then. Lots of short point of views but I don't really want this story to be about the other characters so much so those'll just have to do.


	4. I'm One Dead Cajun

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's popping)

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah sat up in mah room with the desk lamp on as Ah tried ta write ta Remy again. Ah held the first letter Ah'd written Thursday in one hand as Ah began a second one ta accompany it.

%Monday, May 10, 2003 (Well, technically it's Tuesday now.)

Dear Remy,

Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. Hopefully getting two letters rather than one will make up for it.%

"Luv, some people actually want to sleep tonight." Ah looked over at Betsy who was sheildin' her eyes from the light of the lamp.

"Sorry. Ah'll just go someplace else an' write. Um…Bets, did ya look in the professor's head at all when he was talkin' ta us earlier?"

"No, should I have?"

"It's nothin'." ~_It is somethin'. That stuff was hard core that Ah saw.~_

"What are you writing anyway?"

"Nothin'."

"Right…and I'm the Queen of England."

"Well, ya highness, Ah'll let ya get some beauty sleep." Ah shut off the lamp as Ah grabbed up the paper an' pen. Ah left the room an' headed downstairs ta the dinin' room ta finish. Ah sat down at the table an' just let may pen glide across the paper as Ah let everythin' Ah'd been fealin' out.

%It's been absolutely crazy here this weekend. Of course S.H.I.E.L.D. is telling us that we can't tell a soul about what really happened, but since you never let anyone see my letters to you, then I guess it won't matter that I spill some beans to you. Where do I even begin?

The alarms I mentioned in the first letter was alerting us to gather in the planning room. We found the professor finishing an interrogation with Mesmero down there. He found out that Apocalypse was planning on turning the entire population of Earth into mutants. Pretty crazy shit if you ask me. Well, the professor decided to try and talk some sense into Apocalypse. We all know that you can't talk sense into an evil super villain who's trying to take over the world so Apocalypse captured the professor and Storm. Everyone was really shocked that they would face the same fate as Magneto. Everyone just started to break down crying and Jean kept blaming herself. Well, I didn't stop her; I was in too pissy of a mood to give a crap as to how she was feeling.

Within hours, Nick Fury, from Shield, showed up telling us that we shouldn't make any rash moves because they had resurrected the Sentinel program to attack Apocalypse and the domes. Remember those things? That's when we first met. Well, the Sentinels failed because Apocalypse called on his four flying horsemen—Magneto, the professor, Storm, and yeah, my loving mother, Mystique. They tore the robots to pieces in no time and we had no choice but to face off with them. Logan split us all up into six different groups.

Staying at the Institute to keep an eye on things: Emma Frost (White Queen), Daniel (Ghost)(A/N: What is her codename? I'm just going to say that its this until someone corrects me.), and Sarah (Marrow—to go with the bone mutation thing.)

Heading to Mexico: Kitty (Shadowcat), Warren (Angel), Betsy (Psylocke), Wanda (Scarlet Witch), Alex (Havok/Scott's little brother), and Roberto (Sunspot)

Off to China: Mister McCoy (Beast), Evan (Spyke), Ray (Beserker), and Bobby (Iceman)

Hitting the sands of Egypt: Jean, Piotr (Colossus), Tabitha (Boom-Boom), Amara (Magma), Jamie (Multiple) and Brian (Captain Britain)

Sphinx Team: Logan (Wolverine), Kurt (Nightcrawler), and Scott (Cyclops)

My team (can't tell you yet what we did, you'll see, Sugar): Me and Sam (Cannonball)

Well, everyone except for those who stayed home, got their butts kicked around the block a few times. We actually thought it was all over because by the time my team got to Egypt to face Apocalypse, the evolution had already begun. You probably noticed the sky getting really dark down there in New Orleans because Apocalypse released all these pyramid Satellites that were going to release all his energy, which he stole from me in the first place. 

Well, it took us forever to find the Leeches. Do you remember Dorian, the kid who could shut down all the power in a place? Well, my job was to absorb his powers to shut down Apocalypse. We got there just in the nick of time though and as I went inside the Sphinx, I found Logan getting the crap knocked out of him by Mystique. I knocked her out on my way through absorbing her powers figuring they might come in handy in case I needed a way out of there. Turning into a bug wouldn't be all that bad if it meant living.

I walked into the Eye of Ages to find Apocalypse beginning the final steps in the evolution and was able to shut down his powers just in time. As I approached him he tried to grab at me, I guess to make me panic and turn the power back on or something. Well, I reared back and started slamming it shut on him causing him to be trapped in his own master plan. I turned the power back on thinking he'd be trapped like before simply hibernating through the thousands of years. Wrong!

The Eye of Ages came whirring back to life and disappeared into another time and another place. I've got a bad feeling he'll be back and seeking vengeance for what I did to him. Can you blame him? He got his ass kicked, well kind of, by a teenage girl and never got to create mass chaos on Earth.

As I left the Sphinx behind with Kurt, I watched as the pyramids fall from the sky. They looked awful pretty and a lot like shooting stars if you didn't know any better. Well, our nice little sibling moment got trashed by Mystique pulling herself out as well. She actually had the balls to try and tell us that she was sorry. For once, Kurt told her to get lost as well. I feel a little better now that we both seem to have the same opinion of her.

You'd think it'd all be over there. Well, it's not…not in the slightest. The professor said that he saw a bunch of images of the future and more specifically the future of the X-Men. I seemed to be the only one there, out of all the psychics!, to take the liberty to search his head as he gave us a speech about the future. I saw what he had seen. Images of us when we were older, more attacking Sentinels, anti-mutant protestors, and all that kind of stuff. Would you believe me if I told you that even you were there. Well, actually that part I don't know if it was really the future, or just the professor's wishful thinking. I'd ask him but I'm a little embarrassed to admit I was reading his mind when it's something I complain about so much. I really don't know what to think about the future anymore.

Well, there was one good thing that came out of this whole mess. I can touch now, anyone and everyone. With Dorian's powers I can negate my own allowing me to touch. During training and fights, I can just reverse the negation and fight like usual, but the rest of the time I'm…normal. It's amazing to actually be able to wear normal clothes everyday without having to worry about my powers hurting or even killing someone. It's simply amazing, you don't realize how great something is until it's taken away from you.

Well, enough about me. I wish I could help you Remy. I really do, but there's nothing I can do unless you're willing to tell me everything. Obviously you aren't going to do that, so I can't help. Sorry.

__

Rogue

P.S. _Can't you see that you lie to yourself, You can't see the world through a mirror, It won't be too late when the smoke clears, 'Cause I am still here_—'Too Much To Ask' Avril Lavigne

P.S.S. Cute, real cute. I didn't keep any of your clothes, for your information. And when will people start taking me seriously when I'm upset?%

Ah'd just finished writin' mah letter when Logan came inta the room carryin' a paper. ~_Mah God, is it already six in the mornin'? Guess so.~_ "Morning Stripes." He poured out a cup of coffee for himself then poured one for meh as well. He handed it ta meh as Ah finished foldin' the letter up an' puttin' it inta an envelope. "How long have you been down here?"

"A while. Thanks." Ah took a sip of the bitter liquid likin' the way it made meh warm up from the inside. He raised an eyebrow at meh as he sat down ta start readin'.

"And how long is that?"

"Ah don't know. Couldn't sleep, an' Ah was keepin' Bets up with the light, so Ah came down here." He folded down the corner of the paper ta look at meh from over the top.

"You've been down here all night?"

"Maybe…" He growled somethin' under his breath 'bout teenage girls an' they're crazy antics but just then a bunch of kids came in for breakfast. Ah grabbed mah letter up an' headed out the door leavin' the commotion behind.

"Pass the toast."

"Kurt! Get off the table!"

"Keety, stop killing ze eggz."

"I'm like not killing them. They're like already dead." The door fell shut blockin' out the rest of the hectic conversation. As Ah passed through the main foyer Ah dropped mah letter inta the pile ta be mailed an' went back ta mah room ta get dressed.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_Just anot'er morning at de LeBeau home.~_ I walked int' de kitchen t' find Tante Mattie making somet'ing f' breakfast. "Morning Remy. What can I make f' y'?"

"Not'ing, Remy's not hungry."

"Y've got t' eat."

"Non, Remy's not hungry." She glared at me and I t'rew my hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine. Remy'll have some eggs." She glared at me f' a moment. "S'il vous plaît."

"Now dat's better." She cracked two eggs and tossed dem int' de frying pan. "Still waiting on dat girl's letter?"

"Non, why would Remy do dat?" I gave her an innocent smile as she placed de plate of eggs down in front of me. "Merci." She smiled as she sat down across from me.

"Good t' see y' remember some of y' manners." I gave her a shocked expression.

"Remy be a perfect gentleman!" She shook her head amused as she turned serious again.

"If y' really care 'bout dis girl, y' should go back."

"Y' know Remy can't do dat." I pushed de eggs 'round mon plate breaking de yolk and watching de egg bleed yellow. "If Remy leaves now, he can' ever come back."

"Do y' really want t'?" I gave up trying t' play innocent wit' her and looked up shocked.

"Dis is where Remy's family is! He can' just leave dem."

"Y' not happy here, but everytime a letter comes from dat girl, y' brighten up even if it's only f' a few hours." I glared down at mon eggs as if dere would be an answer in de golden yolk.

"Oui, but Remy's got responsibilities here and now." She tisked as she stood up taking de plate from me.

"I make y' a good decent breakfast and y' destroy it. What am I going t' do wit' y', boy?"

"Don' know, t' be honest. Remy be a handful, non?" I shot her a grin as she simply shook her head trying her best not t' laugh.

"Don' try t' get 'round it boy. Y' know dat eventually y' gonna have t' decide."

"Oui, but hopefully not t' soon." I heard a door slam as someone came int' de house. I turned 'round in mon chair t' see Bella walk int' de room briskly. "Bella, what y' doing here?"

"We need t' talk, now."

"Okay…" She grabbed mon wrist and yanked me out of de room and away from Tante Mattie. "What's dis 'bout?"

"Julien told me dat y' tried t' kill him again." I blinked in surprise but quickly hid it.

"What? Non! Remy did non such t'ing." I put mon hands up in mock innocence knowing full well what she was talking 'bout. "Y' brot'er started in on Remy and he was only defending himself."

"So y' try and blow him up?"

"NON! He be exaggerating, Remy only meant t' shake him up a bit." She tossed her blonde hair over a shoulder as she continued t' glare at me.

"Well, I don't appreciate it one bit. He's my brother f' God's sake Remy! Try and be a li'l more civil."

"Well, according t' y' brot'er dat's impossible since Remy's a mutant." I could feel mon eyes getting hot wit' de memory of Julien's comments burning fresh.

"I don't care what he says. If something happens, they're going t' look at y' first. They'll kill you first then start asking the questions about what really happens."

"Didn' know y' cared so much." Dere was a sarcastic edge t' mon words and she t'rew her hands up in defeat.

"I honestly don' know what I'm going t' do with y'! Y' impossible, y' hear me?"

"Oui, but dat's because Remy be a mutant, just scum of de eart'." She spun on her heel and stormed back out of de house.

"If that's how y' feel, then maybe I shouldn' be married t' such scum."

"Dat's a good idea." She was half way down de walk when she turned 'round t' look at me.

"What did y' say?"

"Maybe we shouldn' be married. It ain't working out f' us, so we should just quit before we kill each ot'er or somebody else in de process."

"It's y' funeral."

"Dat be Remy's choice t' make." She turned and walked down de street leaving me in de doorway t' realize what I'd just said. ~_Mon Dieu, what am I t'inking?~_ I turned t' go back in de house when I saw de mailman coming. I waited 'til he put de mail int' de box den walked down t' see if a letter had come yet from Marie. ~_If I could use a letter from her, now would be de time.~_ I smiled as I found an extremely fat letter wit' no return address. ~_Dat would be it.~_ I grabbed de rest t' drop unceremoniously on de table inside de door as I went t' mon room t' read it.

De letter just gave me a lot of relief t' know dat she was fine from her fight wit' Apocalypse. ~_So I was right, she did do it. Pretty much by herself t'.~_ I puzzled over de scenes of de future she mentioned wondering what dey possibly meant. ~_Does she want me back? I can't ever seem t' tell from dese letters. Better hope so, 'cause if I do get dis divorce, I'll be needing t' get far, far away from N' Awlins.~_ I gazed out de window t' see dat de sky was clear and de sun was shining but inside de house it seemed dat night had fallen early for all de gloom and doom dat seemed t' hover in de air. Dere was a knock at de door and I turned t' find Tante Mattie standing in de doorway.

"Y' alright, boy?"

"Oui, just reading de mail." I held up de letter f' her t' see. ~_No use even trying t' hide dem from her anymore.~_

She sat down next t' me on de bed and gazed at de letter from over mon shoulder. "She seems like a sweet girl. Dey say people will write down deir true feelings in a letter before dey will actually say dem out loud." I looked up at her trying t' understand what she was saying. "Maybe she's been t' shy t' tell y' before or maybe she hasn't but I t'ink dis girl really dose love y'. Don' know anyone else crazy enough t' send 'le diable blanc' dis long of a letter wit' out any deat' treats in it." I smiled as I looked back at de letter. I was holding de last page on de top and Tante Mattie pointed t' de musical lyric. "What's dis?"

"Une of her favorite songs."

"I t'ink it means more den dat." She stood up and walked away leaving me t' puzzle over her cryptic meaning again. ~_Does dat woman always have t' leave me t'inking? F' once I'd like her t' explain somet'ing.~_ I read de lyric again and again. ~_It won't be t' late, 'cause I'm still here.~ _It hit me like a ton of bricks. ~_She's waiting f' me t' finally decide what de hell I'm going t' do wit' mon life. She's wasting her time t' wait on me, t'ough. I've got t' much t' figure out before I can hope t' go back.~_

I realized I was in no mood t' write back right away. ~_Don' want t' send her a letter full of moaning and whining. I'll just wait 'til dis bad mood lifts. Dat could take a while.~_

* * *

By de time I felt better 'bout mon argument wit' Bella Donna, two days had passed.

%Saturday, May 8, 2003

Dearest Marie,

I'm sorry that it's taken me so long, but I thought you'd appreciate it if I wrote back in at least half-spirits. Things haven't been going very well down here. I'm glad to hear that you are okay after your encounter with Apocalypse. Things will get better, and even if he does come back, that is in the future. Live for today, not the past and not even the future. Just do what you feel like doing because there is no better time then the present. Ha! I should listen to mon own advice some time. I think I'd take it better though if it came from someone else. I don't have to much faith in mon judgement right now.

I'm also glad to hear you've got control over your powers now. That's great news, Chére. You can act just like a normal teenage girl now. Kitty and Betsy will have to take you to the mall to do some flirting and picking up some phone numbers. Trust me from experience, that's the best place to go to pick up girls…er…I mean guys in your case.

Three nights ago, I had a nice little confrontation with Julien, mon sweet brother-in-law. That's a joke and a half. He was drunk and stumbling around the bar when I found him and he decided that then was a good time to get some things off his chest. He ran down a list of things that I'd done wrong to his sister and their family ever since the LeBeaus had adopted me. This went on for nearly half an hour while I sat there at the bar taking it all. Of course he had several of his thugs there who were all completely sober so that if I tried something I'd find myself pretty badly bruised up. 

For a while, I took it. But finally I just got pissed off and grabbed him by the collar. Well, you know what happens when you're angry and I lost control of mon powers slightly and began to charge up his coat. He panicked and tried to back away from me before I had a chance to uncharge him. Well, his goons started swinging at me so there I was holding mon brother-in-law in one hand not daring to let go for fear of blowing him to smithereens and trying to defend myself with the other hand. I failed at the latter but after a while was able to concentrate on uncharging Julien before he panicked enough to get himself killed. It was a long night and that wasn't even the end of it. 

As if Julien and his goons weren't bad enough I had to face some grumbling from mon own guild. There was a big job that was going down that night. I don't and shouldn't need to tell you what that means. Well, there was some animosity, to put it nicely, about a mutant working on the job. Most of de guild no longer trusts me because of so much of the anti-mutant stuff going on right now. I knew that it was bad, but I never dreamt that it would cause mon own family (the guild) to turn on me as well.

The fight between Julien, or should I say his goons, and me seemed to prove their point that the mutant freak, le diable blanc couldn't keep his cool and shouldn't be trusted on this big of a job. I was forced to sit it out because mon pere feared that if I didn't that it would cause fighting inside the guild itself. I honestly don't know why I'm staying to put up with all this anymore.

The next morning, Bella came storming in her demanding to talk to me. She accused me of trying to kill her brother, which I hadn't, I was just pissed to no ends with him. I can barely remember what else was said, just what we said towards the end. I said something about how I was mutant scum and she shot back that she wouldn't let herself be married to scum. I told her she was right and that maybe a divorce was just the right thing to do. Last thing she said to me was, "It's your funeral." Coming from one of the assassins guild that's not a joke, that's a threat and a promise. I don't know how I'm going to get myself out of this mess.

Tante Mattie thinks you be a wonderful person. She found your letters and she thinks that you're one of those people who finds it easier to write your feelings rather than say them. Is that true? You trying to tell me something in these letters? Because, if you are, you're going to have to be a little clearer since this Cajun can be a little thick some times. And if that lyric means what I think it does, you're wasting your time waiting around on me. You should be out having fun like a normal teenager, not waiting for some dumb ass to figure out what he's doing first.

You want the honest truth from me, Chére. I miss you, I miss the institute, I miss everything about that tiny little town of Bayville. But mostly I just miss you. You were always there for me, you made me feel that I could do no wrong for you. No matter what happened you were always there to defend me and stand up for me even when I was reluctant to do so for myself. There's nothing here that's worth sticking around for and I'm trying my best to find a way out so I can go back to you.

Love Always and Always,

__

Remy

P.S. _I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, After all I knew it had to be something to do with you, I really don't mind what happens now and then, As long as you'll be my friend at the end_—'Kryptonite' Three Doors Down

P.S.S. I always take you seriously! Well, maybe not always, but you're so gosh darn cute when you're mad. I know, 'I'm one dead Cajun right now'.%

I sighed as I folded de letter up and walked outside t' put it int' de mailbox. ~_I feel bad f' dropping dis kind of a bomb on her, but she wanted de trut', so dat's what she's getting.~_ I looked up at de sky which had grown dark and smiled as the stars started t' twinkle. One shot across de sky as I watched and I closed mon eyes like a li'l child and made a wish. ~_I wish dat I could hold Marie at least une more time.~_

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wow, that was pretty long too. Jeez, I'm starting to get into super long chapter writing. Ain't it cute how Remy's getting all soft and Rogue's getting soft too even if she doesn't want to admit it? Tell me what you think!


	5. I Get The Honor Of Killing You

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah know that nothin' ever stays the same but there are sometimes when Ah wish that they would. Everyone was happy 'bout finally defeatin' Apocalypse an' all the changes that had come with it. Everyone but meh that is. Rahne an' Jubes had moved back inta the mansion an' they spent nearly every night in mah room talkin' ta Betsy wantin' ta know everythin' 'bout England. The fact that Betsy was now the oldest with the institute made her instantly popular an' Jean hated her for it.

Ah would roll mah eyes as Ah left 'em ta their talkin' but most of the time they'd drag meh inta the talkin' ta. Kitty, Amara, Tabitah an' Dani would also come in an' hang out as well. Seemed like every night was one big girls' slumber party. Tonight's conversation: boys, honestly what else would a bunch of girls talk 'bout? (A/N: Gonna enter script mode to get rid of any confusion as to who's talking.)

Kitty: "Like can you actually believe that Lance had like the nerve to ask me out again?"

Rahne: "You're kidding? The lad's really that dumb?" (A/N: She'll call everyone lad or lass sort of like how Betsy calls everyone luv.)

Jubilee: "If you ask me, he's got that whole bad boy thing going for him."

Kitty: "Like shut, up Jubes. If you like that in a guy, like you go for him." Jubilee smiled as she looked over at Amara.

Jubilee: "Naw…Still can't believe that you're dating Bobby though, of all people."

Amara: "There's nothing wrong with Bobby!"

Betsy: "Cool it, luv. She was only teasing."

Rogue: "Speaking of loves, Ain't y' got a date with everyone's favorite Angel Friday night?" Betsy flushed at mah reminder.

Tabitha: "Wow, you're dating Warren?"

Betsy: "I wouldn't say that…"

Amara: "Oh, come on Bets, tell us everything!" I grinned at the fact that Ah'd pushed the conversation ta be a li'l embarrassin' for Betsy as Ah watched the conversation progress.

Rogue: "Yeah, Bets, tell us everythin'." Ah said this in a slightly mockin' tone as Amara turned ta glare at meh. Ah smiled as Betsy continued ta blush.

Betsy: "He's just really nice…and cute." Everyone but meh giggled at her comment as she went ta continue. "I don't know he just seems like a really sweet guy and I'd be stupid to turn down a date with him." Ah kind of zoned out for a while as they continued ta talk 'bout Betsy's upcoming date, what she should wear, how ta do her hair, her makeup, etc.

Tabitha: "You in there, Rogue?" Ah felt someone rap on mah forehead. (A/N: Don't forget, Rogue's now negating her powers using Leech's powers. So touching is officially cool.)

Rogue: "Yeah, Ah'm here. What?"

Amara: "We were talking to you and you weren't answering."

Rogue: "Sorry, Ah was just thinkin'."

Tabitha: "About a certain Cajun?" Rahne an' Jubes looked really confused as ta where the conversation was turnin' so Tabitha told 'em everythin'. "Remember how Magneto used to have his Acolytes?" The two girls nodded yes. "Well, Rogue fell in love with the card wielding one." Ah glared at her menacingly but she ignored meh as she kept talkin'. "Well, everythin' was just peachy 'til…"

Rogue: "'Tel he left meh ta go back home ta his wife where he should be." Ah crossed mah arms over mah chest an' surveyed the response Ah'd gotten. Most of 'em gaped except for Kitty an' Betsy whom Ah'd already told 'bout Remy's wife, Bella Donna.

Tabitha: "You were dating a married guy?!?! Wow, and some people think I can pick the losers." Ah ignored her comment as Ah stood up an' walked outside ta the balcony. ~_Okay, so Ah'm actin' like Ah care but only a li'l. It'd seem even weirder though if Ah didn't care at all. But Ah'm Rogue! Ah'm not supposed ta care. But how can Ah not, when Ah know thin's aren't goin' well for him at all down there.~_

Ah stared out over the bay as Ah thought 'bout the latest letter Ah'd gotten from Remy. ~_How do ya respond ta somethin' like that? Ah didn't honestly expect him ta really open up like that an' then he tells meh ta not wait, ta move on with mah life. How can Ah do that when Ah can't get over the fact that Ah…Ah love him.~_

The sun was startin' ta go down causin' the waters ta turn a blood red as Ah watched. ~_He doesn't even seem so sure of what he said. Almost seemed ta contradict himself by tellin' meh not ta wait 'round on him then he tells meh he's tryin' his best ta come back. What do Ah do? How do Ah respond ta that?~_

Ah looked back inside the room ta see that the girls were filterin' out for the night an' that soon it would just be Betsy an' meh. ~_Ah should tell her. She'll know what ta do. No! Ah'm not gonna tell her that Ah've been writin' letters ta Remy. The last thin' Ah need is her ta be givin' meh pityin' looks 'cause Ah'm stuck on some guy.~_

Ah walked back inta the room, promising myself that I would think 'bout it an' write back ta him tamorrow.

* * *

Sundays were always the best days ta find alone time. Everyone was usually out someplace doin' somethin'. Ah didn't have ta go an' find a hidin' place or anythin' but Ah decided ta go outside an' find a nice tree ta hole up in while Ah wrote. Ah found an impressive elm tree that had wide branches that were good for sittin' on. Once Ah relaxed with mah back up against the trunk an' mah legs straddlin' the branch, Ah began ta write.

%Sunday, May 16, 2004

Dear Remy,

Things seem to be constantly changing here. Ol' Bucket Head has moved into the institute. I can't believe the professor trusts him with the training of the younger students. The man was our freaking enemy for so long and now we're supposed to act like nothing has ever happened! What really pisses me off is that Scott trusts Magneto after a few days, but you were with us for months and he never trusted you. You at least proved to be our ally by fighting alongside us. Logan and I seem to be the only ones who don't trust him.

Rahne and Jubes have moved back in. Their parents decided after our fight with Apocalypse that the institute really was the safest place for them to be. You can't blame them, protests have been steadily getting worse. I don't know if you remember from history the Red Scare or the Salem Witch Trials (A/N: I'm reading the Crucible in English so this has been drilled into my skull), but that's kind of what it's like. People who aren't even mutants are being accused and shunned by society simply because they're a little different or happen to be outcasts.

The other day, I showed up at the junior high to pick up Jamie and Sarah and found them being attacked by a bunch of bullies. I was so angry to see the teachers stand back and do nothing about it. I stormed out of my jeep and walked right over to those pre-teen mutant haters with my eyes blazing angrily. Look at me, I've become some kind of overprotective older sister of something. I saw Sarah's inducer laying smashed on the sidewalk as she got pushed to the ground in her mutant form. Jamie yelled for the bullies to stop but found himself being pushed around as well. Well, needless to say, six Jamies hopped back to their feet clenching their fists, looking for a fight. Right as one of the punks was about to hit a Jamie, I grabbed the kid's fist and twisted his arm back behind his back. The kid yelped in pain and took off like a gunshot when I let go of him. A parent nearby yelled something about 'Mutie Lover' as I helped Sarah back up. I turned around and glared the mother down and she let out a weak squeak when she saw my, well your, red and black eyes. I led the kids back to the jeep and pulled away from the school telling them on how they had done the right thing not fighting back even if I didn't believe it myself.

Of course, when I got back to the institute, Logan and the professor were waiting. They both gave me this huge big long lecture about how we shouldn't retaliate when provoked, blah, blah, blah. I simply asked if they'd rather see Jamie and Sarah hurt badly then turned and walked away. I'm tired of doing nothing when people start throwing insults in our faces. We saved their lives and yet we're still not worthy of the dust on their shoes. 

Beast and Miss Frost went to Washington D.C. today to speak to Congress about the Mutant Registration Act. It's bad enough that I'm known as a freak in Bayville, but the whole world too? Don't get me wrong. I love the two of them to pieces, but I don't have much faith in the fact that they'll be able to talk our wonderful Democratic government out of starting Mutant Registrations. I'm sure you're hearing all about them down in New Orleans too. It's not like the place is completely heathen.

I'm glad you kept your cool and didn't end up killing Julien. Although from the one time that I met him, he would probably deserve whatever you could throw at him. You're not a dumb ass but I don't get you, Remy. You're last letter was so confusing. First you tell me not to wait around on you, then in the very next paragraph, you're telling me how you're trying to get back here. What is going on inside that little Cajun mind of yours?

I'm a little biased on this advice but here's what I think:

Obviously, you and Bella are on the rocks, and have been there for quite a while from what I'm picking up in your letters. There doesn't seem to be very much trust there, at least she doesn't seem to trust you that much if she'd really believe that you'd try and kill her brother. Does she know that he was completely stone drunk? She obviously doesn't seemed bothered by you being a mutant, but more by your attitude of being one. I honestly don't know, I'm not to good at this whole marriage counselor thing. Although it doesn't sound like a good thing to have one of the big shots in the Assassins' Guild telling you that it's your funeral. But, then you've always feared that it might if something went wrong.

If I didn't have school and all that good stuff going on here, I'd come down there and set that girl straight. I'd tell her she's married to the biggest pervert who thinks he's God's gift to women. But then she's also married to the sweetest Southern gentleman I've ever met who's willing to take a chance on someone who doesn't deserve it. That the man she's married to is kind and caring, and not just mutant scum. I think you're wife must have a second husband out there somewhere.

Tante Mattie sounds like an extremely intelligent person. Of course I'm a wonderful person, so long as you don't get on my bad side. I still can't believe that you'd let someone see the letters I've sent to you, thought you were embarrassed of me. But she's a little off the ball this time, I definitely don't have problems expressing myself. Can you remember a time when I ever had trouble coming up with a come back for you? Nope, didn't think so. And who do you think you are to tell me what to do? Hmm…I'm a big girl now, and can look out for myself.

__

Rogue

P.S. _Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated, See the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated, Life's like this you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get, And you turn it into honsesty, Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_--'Complicated' Avril Levigne

P.S.S. Yep, you are a dead Cajun. But the thing is, I get the honor of killing you, not Bella, not the Assassins, me.%

Ah jumped down from the tree feelin' a lot better 'bout gettin' some of that stuff off mah chest. ~_This is better than writin' in some dumb journal. Unlike a journal, Ah at least get a half intelligent response back.~_

~"Dat's down right mean, Chére."~

~So sue meh.~

* * *

****

GAMBIT

__

~It's been t' long. Somet'ing I said in dat letter upset her. I just can't seem t' do anyt'ing right anymore.~ I'd began t' make it a habit t' start sitting on de front steps as I waited f' de mail man. Of course he was a li'l freaked out by de fact dat a nineteen year old boy, a mutant une at dat, was watching him everyday. I sighed as I watched him come up de walk. He looked over at me cautiously half expecting de mail box t' blow up on him as he put de mail in. I rolled mon eyes. ~_Dey always t'ink y' out f' de kill. When will dis guy realize dat dis house belongs t' de t'ieves, not de assassins?~_ He stuffed de mail int' de box den hurriedly walked away as I got up t' look at de mail myself. I opened de box and quickly sifted t'rough it all in a matter of seconds tossing de junk mail and bills back in. I smiled as I saw a letter addressed in familiar handwriting and opened it up immediately t' read as I walked back int' de house.

An hour later I was already busy replying to her letter.

%Thursday, May 20, 2004

Dearest Marie,

If I were there, I wouldn't trust Magneto as far as I could throw him, which is pretty far but still I wouldn't trust the homme. I'm sorry to hear that so many dim wits at the institute do trust him. Can you blame Scott for not trusting me though? My personality just doesn't seem to scream 'trust!' 

And by the way, non I'm not embarrassed of you. I thought I made that clear before. If I didn't then let me make it clear now, I love you, Chére, there's no way I'm embarrassed by the most bella femme that ever walked the face of the earth.

How dare you insinuate that New Orleans is even slightly heathen! We are the last of a dying breed of Southern gentility, how dare you mock that. Okay, so what if the last of Southern gentility is a bunch of thieves and assassins? I have noticed that the protests are worsening and it worries me a lot to know that the professor seems to think that you should simply walk away. Doesn't seem like Logan though to tell you to do the same. Personally I would have thought he'd give you a speech on how proud he was of you for protecting the little guy and fille. Seems like strange behavior considering it's Logan.

I'm sorry you feel obligated to solve mon problems for me. I hope I didn't make you feel that way, but this is mon problem and I will find a solution to it…eventually. I'm also sorry that I confused you before Chére, I did not mean to do so. I suppose that happened because I was feeling so confused myself when I wrote that last letter. You really shouldn't wait around on me. Go have fun, find a boyfriend now that touching is no longer a problem. Lord knows any other guy would be better for you than me. Please forgive me for ever causing confusion in your heart.

Nothing has really happened here lately. Not even the slightest tremor in the LeBeau home. I suppose that should be a good thing, but after having mon life threatened by the Assassins, it makes me slightly nervous. Bet you never thought you'd see the day that Remy LeBeau would be nervous. Well, I am but only slightly, remember slightly, nothing more, and if anything less then that.

Of course, Tante Mattie must be wrong. The woman is only about four times older then you but surely she wouldn't know a thing about teenage girls. But then again, you never do seem to have a problem with come backs. I'd love to hear one of them now but I suppose you wouldn't want to cash in your honor of killing me now would you. Save that for sometime when it seems a little more worth while, non?

What's this about Bella having a second husband? I can't imagine that she would go and marry such a pervert when she has me. And how dare some man think that he is God's gift to women when I already have that position! I carry a card and everything making it official. Hold the phone a minute, I'm the first guy you described aren't I? That's harsh Chére, real harsh. You wound me real bad.

Love for Always and Always,

__

Remy

P.S. _Everything I am and everything in me, Wants to be the one you wanted me to be, I've never let you down, even if I could, I'd give up everything if only for your good_--'Love Me When I'm Gone' Three Doors Down

P.S.S. Sorry that the letter is so short, but honestly nothing has really been happening around here.%

I frowned at de fact dat I'd hardly had anyt'ing t' say t' her after waiting so long t' get her letter. ~_I'll just have t' make sure de next letter is longer. Maybe by den, I'll be a li'l more sure of what's going on down her myself.~_

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm starting to feel like I'm making Remy out to be to much of a softy. I'm losing that flirtyness I think. Two more chapters and I'll have them back to seeing each other in person. Three at tops!

****

Canuck: Thanks for clearing up the whole 'Aye' (now I know 'Eh) thing. J 

****

Gothic Cajun: Thanks for the update on my pathetic Pop to Bamf and the info on Mirage. I didn't know how to find out her codename since you have to know the codename to find info usually. Yeah, you're insane too!

****

Lid'l Rogue: Damn it! I'm trying! Just kidding, I'm not mad just mocking you a little. It's called school, work, now my school musical (Footloose for those who care). You know that thing that I prefer to call my life.


	6. Leaving Everything Behind

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

* * *

****

ROGUE

Thin's for the past week an' a half had been absolute havoc in the mansion. Nearly every night was like a party as students found out they passed this big final or that exam. So basically the week was spent having fun as Kurt, Piotr and I prepared ta graduate. Everyone was pretty excited, especially the professor ta see his second set of graduates. Ah found that everyone suddenly seemed interested in what Ah was gonna do now that Ah 'no longer had ta worry 'bout homework'. Ah didn't have the slightest clue how ta answer 'em so usually Ah came up with some lame excuse ta put it off or changed the subject.

Ah kept thinkin' 'bout when Remy an' Ah had first started datin'. We'd once had a conversation 'bout what Ah wanted ta do when Ah graduated an' Ah hadn't had a clue then either.

["What do y' want t' do when y' graduate, Marie?"

"Ah don't know. Ah guess Ah'll stay here like Scott an' Jean did."

"I don' see y' as doing dat, Cherie. Besides, Marie, y'd never be able t' stand de stick dat far up y' ass." I couldn't help but laugh as he looked at meh in his quiet wistful way.

"Yeah, Ah guess Ah can't see meh doin' that either. So what do ya see meh as doin' then, Sugah?"

"Living a normal life, unlike de rest of us. Y'd make one hell of a lawyer, seeing how much y' like t' argue."

"Yeah, Ah could just touch the witness ta see if they're lyin'." Laughin' he leaned over an' kissed the top of mah head.

"Dat y' could." Ah leaned mah head on his shoulder an' we sat there in silence for awhile.] (A/N: This is from Island in the Sun, Island in the Sun)

~_Well, Ah guess thin's haven't changed much since school started this year. Good ta know Ah'm still completely clueless. Can't imagine goin' through all that schoolin' just ta be a lawyer. Though Ah might change mah mind after a year out. Thin's change, man is that ever obvious.~_ Ah glanced across the community room, where we were currently throwin' a party for Amara an' Tabitha passin' their Algebra final, ta watch the professor an' Magneto talkin'. Still can't get over the fact that he's here. He looked up at meh an' Ah scowled at him in return. ~_Ah could be writin' back ta Remy right now, but no…Ah've got ta be in the same room as him.~_

Ah looked elsewhere so Ah didn't attract ta much attention for bein' ta anti-social. Ah saw Kitty gigglin' like a hyena at somethin' Jubes had said while she held onta Piotr's arm. Betsy was hangin' close by an' had a phone in hand. ~_Guess she just got done talkin' ta Warren.~_ "Hey, luv! Got something to tell you."

Ah walked over ta her tryin' ta feign indifference. "What's that?"

"Warren's coming down tomorrow. He'll be here for your graduation. Isn't that sweet of him, luv?"

"Uh huh." Ah rolled mah eyes knowin' he wasn't comin' ta see meh, Piotr, or Kurt but ta spend some extra time with Bets. Ah wasn't gonna spoil her good mood though as Ah just smiled.

* * *

The next day went by exceptionally normal. Ah sat between Piotr an' Kurt for the ceremonies an' glanced up once inta the stands ta see the others watchin' us. Logan grinned at meh in what was becomin' an extremely fatherly way. Betsy was sittin' next ta Warren, no surprise there, the professor, Beast with an image inducer of course, Ororo, Miss Frost, Kitty, Amanda, an' all the other students as well. 

Principle Kelly gave some long speech about how some 'students' had advantages over the others but that they shouldn't be discouraged. Let's just say he picked up where he left off last year when, well, when I interrupted the graduation with some help from Mesmero. 

Ah must have seemed like a complete nervous wreck, 'cause Ah was so afraid that somethin' else would happen. That Apocalypse would somehow come back an' spoil mah day just like he'd made meh spoil Jean an' Scott's. Nothin' did happen an' Ah got mah diploma just like everyone else. 

Of course there were two big long pauses when they called Remy and John. Obviously some dumb secretary made the mistake of never takin' 'em out of the records. Piotr placed a kind hand on mine when Remy's name was called an' nobody went across stage so then they finally decided ta move on. ~_He's sad ta. Ah can sense it. Of course he is, they were his two best friends.~_ Ah glanced at him an' his head was hangin' down so Ah couldn't see his face. "Ya okay?" Ah whispered so that Ah didn't get noticed by everyone else.

"Yes, I am fine." He didn't sound ta sure of himself but Ah decided ta let it go.

"Just checkin'." He glanced up at meh for a moment then removed his hand as he looked back ta Kitty sittin' in the stands. Ah bit mah lip ta keep from laughin'. ~_Ya got ta be kiddin' meh. He's worried that Kitty might geek over somethin' that li'l?~_

* * *

"Congratulations, Stripes." Ah found mahself bein' pulled inta a huge bear, er wolf, hug by Logan.

"Thanks, but Ah can't breath." The words barely came out as a whisper as Ah tried ta start breathin' 'gain once he let go. He tossled mah hair as he grinned. ~_Yep, just like some proud papa.~_ Amanda an' Kitty were cooin' over Kurt an' Piotr respectfully, an' Betsy was holdin' Warren's hand casually as they talked. Ah felt a li'l left out since everyone was seemingly paired off on meh. Sam an' Rahne, Bobby an' Amara, Ray an' Jubilee, Jamie an' Sarah, Ororo an' Logan, Miss Frost an' Beast, even Roberto got up the courage ta talk ta Tabitha an' Dani. Everybody seemed ta have someone they could celebrate with an' talk ta. Everyone but meh that is.

Ah sensed the professor approachin' meh an' turned ta face him. "Somethin' ya want?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you've considered any plans for your future." Magneto showed up at his shoulder an' smirked as Ah struggled for an intelligent way of sayin' Ah didn't have a clue. ~_Who invited him inta this conversation!~_

"Yes, tell us Rogue." I glared at him before Ah answered.

"Well, Ah don't really know ta be honest. If Ah do go ta college, Ah'll probably end up waitin' a year just so Ah can relax a li'l…" ~_This is soundin' really dumb, but then that's how Ah feel right now.~_

"That's understandable. Will you be staying with us in the meantime? You know you're always welcome to."

"Ah know, but Ah was actually thinkin' 'bout takin' a break from the X-Men as well." He looked a li'l shocked an' Ah'm grossly underestimatin' that one. Magneto looked slightly taken back as well.

"That's not a good idea, Charles. She's a prime target for Apocalypse if and when he comes back."

"Key word, Bucket Head, 'if'. None of us know for sure if he's ever gonna show face again. Ah'm not gonna spend the rest of mah life worryin' 'bout some age old creep." He scowled at mah slam as he once more pleaded ta the professor ta make meh change mah mind.

"You know as well as I do, Charles, that the world is no longer safe for mutants." The professor sighed as he rested his head in his hands in thought.

And where do you plan on going, Rogue? Ah smiled when Ah realized that the professor had made this conversation more private.

Don't really know. Ah just thought Ah'd go where ever Ah felt like, see the country or somethin'. He frowned at meh but continued ta use telepathy.

There is nothing I can do to stop you, Rogue. You are eighteen and old enough to make decisions for yourself, but I hope that you will not do anything to rash.

When have Ah ever been rash? Ah gave him an innocent smile as Magneto looked from meh ta the professor questioningly.

Must I list the times?

No, Ah get the idea, proff. Really, though, Ah can take care of mahself, an' ya shouldn't worry 'bout meh.

I'm afraid that I'm not the one who will be doing the most worrying. It was mah turn ta look puzzled as he glanced over at Logan who was now talkin' ta Kurt.

"Oh." Ah swallowed hard as Ah thought 'bout how hard Kurt would take it if Ah left. Then there was Logan who would more than likely follow meh ta make sure 'Stripes' stayed in one piece while anyone Ah would happen ta meet would end up in several pieces. "Ah still think that Ah need some time away from the institute." Magneto frowned again ta see that Ah was still stubbornly stickin' ta mah choice. Ah turned an' walked away slowly leavin' mah friends an' what had become mah family behind.

* * *

Ah walked the longest way back ta the institute an' was surprised ta see that no one was back there yet. Ah decided ta use the time ta write ta Remy since Ah'd been so preoccupied for so long.

%Friday, June 4, 2004

Dear Remy,

I know it's been a really long time since I was last able to write but things have been absolutely crazy around here. With all the exams and finals I had to study for and then there was the prom that Kitty dragged me to, well, there hasn't been much spare time for letter writing. Still can't believe that for as long as I live I'll never have to do anymore homework, or study for anymore tests, or do anything of the sort. It's still hard for me to believe that I've graduated from high school. Seems like just yesterday was Homecoming.

Prom was a complete bore. I stood around like a wallflower the entire time for lack of anything better to do. Of course there were some guys who came up to talk to me. They obviously didn't recognize me as one of the mutants after I'd gone through Betsy and Kitty's makeover. I turned them all down flat on their faces and that proved to be my only entertainment. Well, you probably want some better visuals, huh? I wore an emerald green dress that had some silver adorning it. It had some pretty designs stitched into the edge in a silver metallic thread and I wore a pair of long green opera gloves. Nothing really fancy about the style.

Everyone's been bugging me asking me the usual questions. Are you going to college? What are you going to do this summer? Are you going to stay at the institute? What do you want to do now? If you leave, will you miss me? That last one was Jamie of course, the little sweetheart. I don't know how to answer any of those questions. I've been avoiding them for as long as I could but now that I'm out of school, I don't have much choice but to answer them for my own sake. 

You probably don't remember but way back at the beginning of the school year you asked me the same question. I didn't know the answer then either and had told you I'd probably stay at the institute. Now that I think back, you're right, I'm not cut out for this place. I simply wouldn't be able to stand a stick that far up my ass if I became an instructor here. Besides, it would be simply to weird to be teaching the kids that I've been training among for so long.

I can't stand Magneto anymore. He's worse than everyone else about asking me what I'm going to do. Pisses me off to no end when he gets this little grin when I tell him and everyone else that I really don't know. I don't know why everyone expects me, of all people, to have my mind made up. Not even Jean knew what she really wanted to do. But then she at least knew she wanted more than just a high school education. She's cut out for that whole preppy college thing; I'm not.

Hmm…wonder what special day is coming up on the seventeenth, could it be a certain Cajun's birthday? I know you're birthday's almost two weeks away, but I thought I'd send you your gift early. I hope you like them. You've been using a lot of Three Doors Down lyrics lately so I thought you might like their CD and I threw in Avril Levigne's since I've been using hers. Wow, you're twenty now. One more year, and then you'll be able to legally drink. Don't think that matters to you much, but still it's kind of a big deal for most people. I guess next year, I'll have to send you a case of beer, but what would be the point? You'd just go out and steal one if you wanted to. Yeah, I know there's this code of yours that says that you only steal from the rich and then it's really only acquiring or something. Doesn't make it right, you know.

Sorry, I didn't mean to go preaching to you like that. I'm glad to hear that things have quieted down for you in New Orleans. Maybe things will start looking up for you. I'm kind of surprised that you let your pride get hurt so easily when someone teases you about being from New Orleans or something like that. Thought you were tougher than that. Didn't think you'd let it get to you either that I called you a pervert. Hmm…then again, you really are that second guy, the really sweet one, when you want to be. You should just let that side of you show more often.

I'm sorry that you feel I was poking fun at your Tante Mattie. She really is a pretty smart lady. She'd have to be to keep you under a tight reign. So, I'm sorry that you think that way. I'm not that mean to pick on somebody's Tante. That's like a thousand times worse than a 'your momma' joke.

I thought I should tell you that by the time you get this letter, I'll have probably already left the mansion. I don't know how long I'll be gone nor if and when I'll be back. So don't send anymore letters. I'll start them again when I settle down someplace again, so don't worry about me. Like I told the professor, I can take care of myself and I think that everyone should simply have a little faith that the 'Rogue One' can handle things.

I'm mostly worried that Logan will try and follow me. It's not that I want to get away from certain people here, it's just that I need away from the whole system. I'm tired of fighting, at least for now, and everybody is always talking about how I'm a hero. I don't feel that way and it's starting to grate on my nerves.

So please, Remy, don't do something stupid like show up here or anything, thinking I'm trying to ignore you. I really am going away from the institute for a while and have absolutely no clue where the road's going to take me. Thought I'd take your advice and just take a page out of your book and just ride off sometime with my bike. The more I think about it the better it sounds.

__

Rogue

P.S. _Went back home again, This sucks, gotta pack up and leave again, Say goodbye to all my friends, Can't say when I'll be there again, It's time now to turn around, Turn my back on everything, everything_—'Mobile' Avril Levigne

P.S.S. It's all right that your letter was short. Some days there just isn't anything to write about.%

I put the letter inta a small box with the two CD which I'd wrapped in some bubble wrap for protection on their long journey ta N' Awlins. As Ah walked back downstairs ta drop the box inta the mail pile the others were comin' back in the front door.

"Oh, like there you are!"

"Ja, ve zought ja vere going to miss ja own graduation party." Bobby grabbed mah arm an' dragged meh inta the community room where they'd already decked it out for the party. Ah plastered on a smile an' tried ta have a good time but kept thinkin' 'bout mah choice ta leave the institute.

"So what now, luv?" Ah knew Ah couldn't avoid the truth anymore.

"Ah'm leavin'." Everythin' in the room stopped in one instant as everyone's attention turned on meh.

"Like for college, right?" Ah shook mah head no kind of panic stricken by the sudden attention.

"Ah'm…just goin'."

"Vhere?"

"Why?"

"When"

"So who's the guy?" Tabitha got a sharp jab in the ribs as Ah felt like mah head was gonna spin 'til it came clean off.

"Um…Ah don't know. Ah just feel like Ah need ta get away. An' Ah think soon. Did Ah catch all the questions?"

"You didn't answer mine," Tabitha muttered under her breath.

"That's 'cause there ain't no guy."

"Then like why would you want to leave all your friends?"

"Ah don't want ta leave mah friends! Ah just need ta go away for awhile." Ah couldn't explain the way Ah was feelin' an' everybody was demandin' answers that Ah couldn't give.

Ah turned an' quickly left the room before the tears of frustration could come. Ah was nearly at the end of the hall when Ah felt a hand on mah shoulder bringin' meh ta a stop. Ah turned ta see everyone's favorite Russian standin' there. "What is it, Piotr?"

"Will you tell Remy hello for me?" Ah looked up at him astonished.

"What…why do ya think Ah'm goin' ta see him?" He looked down at the ground as he answered meh.

"I saw the letters you were writing." Ah could feel mah face growin' red as he eventually looked at meh. "I mean, I only saw the envelopes. Never anything that you wrote."

"Well, Ah ain't goin' ta N' Awlins." He seemed embarrassed ta admit this ta me an' Ah was tryin' ta set thin's straight.

"Of course not. I just thought…I thought that if you were…"

"It's okay, Pete, Ah understand. Ya guys were really close friends." If it was anybody but Piotr, they would have been crying their eyes out by now but he remained like a stone. A corner of mah mouth lifted up inta a smile an' he began to look less taken back as Ah turned ta leave 'gain.

* * *

Five days had passed since graduation an' Ah was finally goin' ta leave. Ah'd packed up a few clothes an' put 'em inta a small bag that Ah was carryin' with meh on mah bike. The rest Ah'd put inta boxes ta be put away. "Luv, what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Then just leave what you don't need in the dressers. Less unpacking later."

"Someone else might need the space in the meantime." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're really doing this, luv." She threw her arms 'round meh in an awkward hug.

"Bets, ya startin' ta act like Kitty. Speakin' of the devil…" Kitty phased threw the door an' seein' the emotional moment decided ta join in makin' it an official group hug. "If ya two don't mind, I'd like ta breath again."

"Yeah, like okay." Kitty stepped back and I could clearly see that she was crying as well. ~_What am Ah gonna do with these two?~_ "You'll like write won't you?"

"Yeah, sure once Ah find some place ta hang for awhile." She nodded slowly as we walked down the hall tawards the garage. ~_The sooner Ah leave, the better. Ah suck at goodbyes.~_

Ah passed Ororo an' Hank an' they ta looked ta be in rough shape. Ororo threw her arms 'round meh then as she cried silently. "Goodbye, Child. Come back soon." Ah didn't know what ta say as she let meh go an' Beast took mah hand an' started ta shake it before pullin' meh inta another hug.

"And the prodigal daughter shall return someday as well."

"Ya tryin' ta tell meh Ah'm gonna screw up out there?" Ah tried ta give mah voice a light an' laughin' tone but Ah failed miserably.

"No, of course not." Jamie came flyin' 'round the corner an' slid causin' him ta fall inta the wall. Ah received another group hug as six Jamies attacked meh at once. He pulled himself back tagether, literally.

"Roguey, please don't go."

"Ah gotta."

"No, you can stay here with us, with the X-Men." Ah mussed up his hair an' looked down at him. He was cryin' ta an' for some reason his tears seemed ta hurt the most.

"Ah'll miss ya Jamie, but this is somethin' Ah gotta do for mahself." He nodded slowly as he pressed somethin' inta mah hand.

"I know how much you like getting letters, so I wrote you one to read once you're gone." Ah gave him a faint smile realizin' for once that leavin' meant no more letters from Remy as well.

"Thanks." Ah finally got away ta the garage only ta find Logan checkin' the guages on mah bike. "Tryin' ta sabotage it so Ah can't leave?"

"No, making sure that it's in decent shape, so you don't get hurt, Kid." Ah bit mah lip ta keep from cryin' mahself. ~_Ah've been doin' so good, don't start now.~_

"Thanks, Wolvie. Um…well, I guess I'll see ya 'round." He pulled meh inta a bone crunchin' hug as well but for once Ah didn't make some comment 'bout not bein' able ta breath.

"Take care, Darlin'." The last word hit mah system like an atomic bomb. ~_Darlin'? What's up with that?~_

"Ya feelin' okay?" He stepped back an' Ah could see that the man Ah'd always assumed ta be ta tough ta cry was very close ta breakin' down.

"Just be careful." He turned an' walked away without another word. Ah swallowed an' blinked back the tears as Ah picked up mah bike helmet an' secured mah bag ta the back of the bike. *Bamf!

"Meine Shweister, ja be careful." Ah turned ta find Kurt in his finest bluest glory.

"Don't worry, Ah will." Ah winced as he hugged meh as well realizin' that mah ribs were surely bruised nicely by then.

"Ve'll…I'll miss ja."

"Ah will ta. Ya a great brother."

"I told meine self I vouldn't cry." He was balling his eyes out anyway. "Ja coming back zough?"

"Ah guess, eventually."

"Can eventually be soon?"

"Maybe…" Ah didn't want ta commit ta an early return then decide that it would be a year or more. It would kill 'em all if Ah broke that kind of a promise. 

"Goodbye." *Bamf! Ah bit mah lip as he disappeared 'gain. ~_Well, Ah think that was the last of 'em.~_ Ah got onta the back of the bike an' kicked it inta gear. Ah tore outta the garage an' glanced over mah shoulder one last time at the institute ta see everyone out on the front steps wavin' goodbye ta meh. Ah bit mah lip so hard that Ah could taste the blood as Ah tore out through the gate an' away from everythin' that Ah'd known.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

It had been almost three weeks since I'd last gotten a letter from Marie. I was beginning t' worry dat she'd decided t' quit writing, but dere was also de fear dat Apocalypse had come back and had hurt her in some way. Each day I spent waiting on de porch f' de mailman t' come wit' de day's mail. I began t' carry mon sketch book outside wit' me t' pass de time and found myself sketching more of Marie den of de landscape 'round me dat I'd told myself I was going t'.

I looked up at de mailman as he came and put de mail int' de box and den scurried along on his way. ~_De homme's mad if he t'inks I'm gonna kill him. If I do dat, den I'll never get anot'er letter.~_ I briskly walked down de pat' and opened de mailbox t' find a box addressed t' me. ~_Dat's strange. Wasn't expecting a package.~_

I tore the brown paper away and opened it t' find anot'er letter and two CDs inside. I looked at de mailing date t' see it had been sent Friday, five days earlier. ~_Merde, de postal system takes t' damn long t' deliver a package.~_ I quickly read de letter and felt mon heart plummet t'rough de ground as I read her plans t' leave de institute. ~_Maybe I'm not t' late.~_ I ran inside and grabbed up de phone and hurriedly punched in de number f' de institute not caring who picked up on de ot'er end. ~_Go ahead, Logan I dare y' t' pick up and hang up on me. Just tell me she's still dere and dat she was just having some silly teenage dream of running away from home before y' do t'ough.~_

* Hello, Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Emma Frost speaking. *

* Emma, is Chére dere? *

* No, I'm afraid not. She left just this morning, Gambit. * ~_Mon Dieu, I'm t' late!~_

* When is she gonna get back? *

* We don't know. * Her voice sounded pained as she talked t' me. * Hold on a minute, Betsy wants to talk to you. *

* Hullo, luv. *

* Betsy, where is she? *

* Nice to talk to you too. None of us know. You missed her by like three hours. *

* Damn de postal system. * I realized what I'd said a li'l t' late.

* What are you talking about, Remy? *

* Not'ing. * I heard her laugh on de ot'er end. * Y' shouldn't laugh at a pissy Cajun. *

* I'm sorry, luv, but it just hit me as to what she's been writing so much. You've been pen-paling! *

* Maybe…y' ain't gonna tell Wolvie dat are y'? *

* Of course not, but it just makes sense now. She must be on her way to see you. *

* Non, Remy don't t'ink so. *

* Of course she is! Where else would she go without wanting to tell anyone? *

* Remy don' know, but he doubts it's N' Awlins. *

* Jamie not now…* I heard her talking t' someone but her hand must have been over de phone 'cause de conversation was muffled. * Hold on Remy, you seem to be Mr. Popular tonight. *

* Hey Remy! *

* Petite homme, what are y' doing? *

* I think Roguey's on her way to see you. *

* And Remy's telling y' she ain't. *

* Didn't you tell her not to wait though? I think she's coming to see you so she doesn't have to wait anymore. *

* Homme, have y' been in Rogue's room wit'out her permission? *

* Maybe…promise not to be mad? *

I sighed. * Oui, Remy promises. *

* I found the letters you sent Roguey and…and I read them too. *

* Y' did what?!?! *

* You promised. * I grumbled at being so stupid as t' let de kid off but listened as he continued. * I wrote Roguey a note telling her she should send me a postcard from New Orleans when she gets there. And I think she'll be there. I really do. *

* What makes y' so sure, homme? *

* I just have a gut feeling. *

* Y' sound more like Wolvie. Y' sure Remy be talking t' li'l Jamie? *

* I'm not that little! *

* Course not, homme. *

* Speaking of…you know who…I better get going. *

* T'anks homme. *

* Uh huh…no we don't need a new vacuum cleaner. Good luck, though. * I heard de ot'er line hang up and grinned. ~_De kid's smart, t' smart f' his own good. Still, even as sure as he was, I'm not so sure dat Rogue's on her way here.~_

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Another long chapter. Whew…that was exhilarating. Almost did that all in one sitting. 4,750 words! Yikes!

****

Rogue4787: Yeah, they're both getting too soft for my personal taste, at least for now. So I hope you'll be okay if I start having them slam each other next chapter.

****

Pomegranate Queen: You are way to close to what I have in mind! I don't like it, are you a telepath? I don't like telepaths, well excluding Betsy, so tell it to me straight. I hate Jean too. Can you tell she acts like such a bitch in my stories.

****

Lupine Draconis: You do that…I'm like Santa Claus I know who's been good and who's been naughty.

****

Ishandahalf: I am the 'bunny on crack' 4750 words in almost one sitting come on there's no one better than me!


	7. From Tennessee to N' Awlins

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah'd made mah way down through several states over the past two days. Ah decided ta take a break when Ah hit Tennessee. For some dumb reason Ah had the urge ta see Nashville. ~_Kitty, what is up with ya obsession with Country Music?~_

~"Like have you ever seen Toby Keith? He is like so totally hot! Then there's Rascal Flats, and like that new guy Dirks Bently…oh, he's like to die for!"~

~An' Ah'm gonna puke.~ Ah slowed mah bike ta a stop outside the Grand Ol' Opery an' looked up at the buildin'. ~_Ya talked meh inta drivin' all this way ta just look at this buildin'?~_

~"Like you could go on the tour or something."~

~Or not.~ Ah'd begun talkin' ta mah psyches on this trip simply 'cause Ah'd gotten some what lonely. It did feel good though that Ah wasn't under a constant siege of questions anymore.

~_"If y' go t' Nashville f' de Petite, den y' go t' N' Awlins f' Remy, non?"_~

__

~Ah'm not goin' ta N' Awlins.~

~_"Please, Roguey. I wanna see New Orleans too."~_

~_Ah hate it when ya two try an' gang up on meh.~_

~"Is dat an oui, Chére?"~

~NO! Ah ain't goin' an' ya can't make meh!~ Ah put the bike back inta gear an' started ta look for a decent hotel ta stay in for the night. Ah stopped outside a Motel6 an' unhooked mah bag an' swung it over mah shoulder an' headed in ta check in.

Ah got mah room key an' went ta get a good night's sleep before Ah decided where ta go next. ~_Maybe tamorrow Ah'll go on that silly tour, just for somethin' ta do.~_

~"Or y' could just drive straight t' N' Awlins."~

~Ah ain't goin' there.~

~"Why not, Chére?"~

~'Cause there's a certain Cajun that Ah don't want ta see right now.~ Ah began ta open mah bag an' pulled mah pajamas an' looked at the rest of mah clothes that were already dirty. ~_Uh, Ah need ta find a Laundromat or somethin'.~ _That's when Ah saw it, the letter that Jamie had given meh. Ah picked it up an' began ta slowly read it.

%Roguey,

I know I'm not going to be as good of a writer as Remy, but I'm going to try my best any way. I know that you two have been writing back and forth. I kind of found the letters in your desk. I didn't mean to snoop. Please don't be mad, Roguey. 

I came to ask you if I could borrow your calculator but you weren't there. I looked in your desk figuring you wouldn't mind. That's when I saw the letters. I know you're on your way to New Orleans to see Remy. Why didn't you just tell us that? I think everyone would have understood and maybe a little less worried.

Tonight, well the night before you left, I overheard Storm and Mr. Logan talking. They sounded really worried about you. Mostly Logan was the worried one. He said something like, "I should go with her," but Storm talked him out of it saying you needed space. Why do you need to leave us to get space? You could just ask, and you know we'd all leave you alone if that's what you wanted. That's why I think you left to see Remy.

I also know you'll come back soon and then the X-Men will be back together. We'll also be a lot stronger of a team because you'll bring Remy back too. So please hurry back, but while you're in New Orleans, would you send me a postcard? Maybe one of Mardi Gras. It would be my favorite in my collection.

Please hurry. We're all your friends here and we're all going to really miss you. Besides, who will I have to talk to other than Sarah if you go? Please come back and don't stay away forever.

__

Jamie%

Ah folded the letter back up as Ah sat down on the edge of the bed ta think. ~_How many people know about meh writin' ta Remy? Well, there's Piotr, now Jamie. Anyone else who's thinkin' Ah'm on mah way ta N' Awlins?~_ Ah grabbed mah night clothes an' went ta take a nice long hot shower ta try an' get rid of the headache that was comin' on.

* * *

~_Why am Ah doin' this? What am Ah thinkin' ta be in N' Awlins?~_ Ah was walkin' through the French Quarter of N' Awlins regrettin' mah stupidity. ~_Even if Ah did want ta find him, where would Ah even begin ta look?~_

~"Right dere, Chére. Follow dose two."~ Ah looked straight ahead of meh ta see two pickpockets workin' their way through the tourists.

__

~An' why would Ah want ta follow 'em? They're just pickpockets.~

~"An' all t'ieves have t' start somewhere. Dey'll lead y' t' de Guild most likely."~

~What do Ah have ta lose?~

~"Not'ing but seein' Remy 'gain."~ There was a smirk in his voice as Ah picked up the trail of the two thieves. Ah followed 'em 'til they reached a bar which they entered an' paused for a moment, so it didn't seem like Ah'd followed 'em. Ah waited for what was probably only a minute but it felt like an hour or more out there.

Ah walked inside an' found mahself in an extremely crowded bar. 'Long a mirrored wall ran the bar with glasses stacked on shelves. As crowded as it was, there was only a single bar tender workin' behind it but there were several bar girls runnin' behind ta fix drinks an' such for the customers seated at tables. Ah flicked mah hair behind mah shoulder an' sat down at the bar actin' as mature as Ah possibly could hopin' ta not attract attention.

"Y' new here." Ah looked up at the bar tender who smiled at meh an' placed an empty glass in front of meh. "Name's Francis, so what's y' poison?"

"Umm…Bloody Mary." He glanced at meh suspiciously then poured out the drink for meh an' moved down the bar a ways ta serve the two pickpockets Ah'd followed.

"Have a good night, boys?" Ah tilted mah head ta the side so that Ah could listen ta their conversation with more ease.

"Yeah, the tourists around here are t' gullible."

"Ripped off at least a dozen, just on this block." ~_Ah'm definitely in thieves' territory. Question is, am Ah in the guild's territory?~_ The bar got extremely quiet as everyone turned ta watch a blonde girl enter. Ah heard a lot of whisperin' about a 'Bella'. ~_That's her, Remy's wife.~_ Ah did mah best ta conceal mah surprise ta see her an' tried ta pretend Ah didn't have a clue as ta who she was. Ah cursed mah luck as she sat down next ta meh.

"Hey Francis! The usual, please." She turned an' looked at meh an' smiled prettily. ~_No wonder Remy married her, she's gorgeous.~_ "Y' new."

"Yeah, Ah was here lookin' for someone." She chuckled as Ah spoke. "Somethin' funny?"

"Y' a River Rat! Wouldn't be a li'l lost would y'?"

"Ah ain't lost. Ah know exactly where Ah am." She smirked as Francis poured her a shot of whisky an' gave her a small grin.

"I highly doubt dat. Y' neck deep in trouble an' completely clueless t' dat."

"Ah know that this is a hangout for the guilds." 'Gain quiet fell on the place as everyone's attention turned on meh an' Bella. She nearly spit out her drink as she glared at meh.

"And what would y' know 'bout de guilds?"

"Not much, other than the fact that the guy Ah'm lookin' for is a member of the Thieves' Guild. If Ah'm right, Bella," Ah emphasized her name ta make sure she understood that Ah knew exactly who she was, "Ah'm here for ya husband, 'Le Diable Blanc'." This time she really did spit out her drink an' Francis frowned as he pulled out a rag an' started ta clean up the mess.

"What do y' know 'bout Remy?" Ah grinned seein' Ah'd gained the upper hand in this conversation.

"Ah know enough, like the fact that he's a mutant, the 'Prince of Thieves', an' plenty more." Ah was inwardly nervous ta the fact that the entire place seemed ta hang on every word that the two of us were sayin'. ~_Can't everyone just mind their own business?~ _She scowled at meh but Ah ignored her as Ah calmly took a sip from mah drink. "So where can Ah find him?"

"Where he is, is none of y' business."

"Wrong answer, lets try that again." Ah did an extremely good impersonation of Logan an' got the results Ah wanted from her.

"I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell y'." Ah narrowed mah eyes at her as Ah tried ta figure out if that was the truth. Ah settled for that it was an' turned 'round on mah stool so that Ah was facin' the entire bar. "Maybe one of ya know where Ah can find him." Ah saw a man stand in the back corner of the room an' start walkin' tawards us. He wore a long brown trench coat but his face was hidden in the shadows. It wasn't until he was mere feet away from meh that Ah recognized him. "Remy…" It came out in a surprised whisper that no one really heard except him.

"Dat would be me." He was smirkin' as he stepped between the two of us. The bartender nodded his head tawards him an' stepped away ta serve someone else. "Now what did Remy do t' deserve a visit from such a bella femme?" ~_He mustn't recognize meh. Ah've changed ta much for him ta even realize who Ah am.~_

"Y' don't know her?" Bella was lookin' extremely confused at what she was seein'.

"Non, Remy knows de femme." He was starin' straight inta mah eyes as Ah examined him. He'd changed as well. His hair was much longer now an' pulled back in a ponytail. His bangs were longer as well an' easily fell below his eyes makin' for good cover for his demon eyes in this dark bar, although Ah doubted that him bein' a mutant mattered very much ta these people. The corners of his mouth turned up in his cocky grin as he saw that Ah was starin'. "What y' doing here, Marie."

"How do y' know her, Remy?" Bella looked extremely angry as she turned ta stare at meh then Remy. Remy just continued ta smirk at all the attention he was gettin'.

"Marie, dis be Remy's wife. Bella dis be Remy's girlfriend."

"That ain't true!" Ah was appalled at the way he was handlin' thin's. 

"Fils de putain!" (A/N: Son of a bitch) Bella stood up an' slapped him hard 'cross the face an' stormed outta the bar.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Remy mighta deserved dat." I grinned as I sat down in what had been Bella's seat and looked at Marie as she stared back. "Y' different, Chére." Francis returned and placed a glass of beer in front of me but I paid no attention t' de action. He t' looked slightly surprised by de turn of events. "Not in a bad way t'ough." I stared at her realizing dat her hair was much longer and curlier. She ran her fingers t'rough her hair nervously causing de white strands t' mix in wit' de dark brown. I also noticed dat she was wearing gloves. _~T'ought she had dat under control.~_

"Ah could say the same 'bout ya." I blew upwards so dat some of mon bangs moved outta mon eyes.

"Not dat much."

"So ya still cocky, an' ignorant, an' perverted…"

"Y' wound Remy real bad, Chére."

"Ah ain't ya dear." She turned her eyes away an' picked up her glass an' examined it rat'er den drink from it.

"Non, since when?"

"Since 'bout three months ago, when ya left meh." She turned back ta look at meh and f' once hated mon empat'etic powers. All I could feel was her hurt, pain, anger, and hatred of me.

"Remy's sorry." She glared at me and practically spat at mon apology.

"Ya ain't sorry. Ah know ya better then that. Ya never mean anythin' when ya talk like this."

"What? Talk like what?"

"In the third person. It's just ya bein' flirty." She stood up an' went ta leave. Ah grabbed her hand ta stop her but she turned 'round and slapped me 'bout ten times harder den Bella had. I dropped her hand and rubbed mon cheek as she stormed out.

"Remy t'inks he deserved dat une." Francis smirked as he wiped up de counter.

"Y' got some lady problems."

"Y' can take une off Remy hands if y' like."

"Dat brunette looks like a handful. Y' nuts if y' t'ink I'm taking her."

"Non, y' can have Bella. Dat une's Remy's." I put on anot'er confident smile and walked outside t' find Marie.

* * *

I found her standing over a motorcycle wit' a helmet in her hands. She was getting ready t' leave on it when I called out t' her 'gain. "Chére, don' do dis."

"Ah came here ta talk ta ya, an' ya won't even take meh seriously."

"I'm taking y' very seriously." She looked up at me, frowned and moved t' get back on de bike. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer t' me. When she was closer I grabbed de glove off her hand as she stared at me wide eyed. "What's wit' dese? T'ought y' had it under control."

"Ah did, for a while." She tried t' pull her hand back but I kept a firm grip on her wrist. "Remy, let go. Ah don't want ta hurt ya." I could see in her eyes dat she was pleading and let her go. She didn't move but just stood dere.

"Den what happened?"

"For awhile, Ah could use Dorian's powers ta negate mah own, but then that stopped workin'. Now, they're more powerful then ever, an' Ah can't even touch ya if Ah wanted ta." She stared down at her hands as she spoke.

"Of course y' can. Y' powers don' work on me, remember?"

"That's how it used ta be. Thin's change, sometimes for the worse." 

"Why didn' y' tell me dis b'fore?"

"'Cause Ah knew what ya would do." I looked at her puzzled. "Ya'd come runnin' back ta New York an y' shouldn't."

"Y' right, I would have, 'cuase I care 'bout y'."

Well, ya shouldn't. Ya should be here an' lovin' ya wife." She turned her back on me and went t' leave 'gain.

"Don' go. Not yet." She looked back at me over her shoulder and I could see de tears falling.

"Ah can't do this ta ya. Ah saw how ya blew off Bella for meh, Ah can't ask ya ta do that."

"Y' didn'. Dat was mon choice."

"Remy, Ah…Ah…" Her voice cracked as she stared back down at de ground. "Ah love ya too much for ya ta throw everythin' away like this. Ah want ya ta just let meh go, don't call, don't write, an' don't follow meh."

"Non." She looked back up at me as if she never expected me t' refuse. "I'm not letting y' go, Chére. I was dumb enough t' do dat once, I ain't doing it 'gain." She stood dere stock-still as I walked up t' her and placed mon arms 'round her waist. I went t' brush de hair from her face but she swatted mon hand away.

"Ya so stupid ya know that? Do ya want ta end up in a coma?"

"Dat's mon choice as well." I leaned down t' kiss her not caring if she absorbed me or not. She pushed hard against me sending me into a nearby wall.

"Just don't touch meh. Let meh go, Remy. Please, just go back ta ya wife an' be happy. There's no way for anythin' ta happen between us now."

"What if I told y' I wasn't happy dere. I haven' been happy since I let y' walk away t'ree mont's ago, Chére." She t'rew her hands up int' de air in disgust.

"Ya impossible. Ah'm leavin' right now an' Ah'll never fogive ya if ya follow meh."

"Den I'll jus' go back t' de X-Men a single man and wait f' y' t' come back."

"Ya'll be waitin' a long time." She got on her bike and strapped on de helmet. "'Cause Ah ain't ever goin' back."

"Den where y' going?"

"Tanight—a hotel, then Ah'm leavin' town in the mornin'."

"Y' got money f' dat?" She glared at me den grinned.

"Yeah, a Swamp Rat offered ta pay." She laid rubber as she sped away. ~_Merde, dat fille can ride.~_ I put mon hands int' mon pockets and realized dat mon wallet was gone. ~_De Petite T'ief!~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

I pulled up outside a hotel an pulled Remy's wallet from mah pocket. ~_Sucker.~_

~_"Dat ain't nice, Chére."~_ Ah ignored psyche Remy's comments as Ah used Mystique's powers ta look like Remy. Ah walked inta the hotel lobby an' found a bored lookin' manager sittin' b'hind the check-in desk.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"I need a room f' le soir (A/N: My French sucks: the night), homme." Ah pulled off Remy's accent perfectly. The manager keyed some thin's inta the computer.

"Credit card and ID." Ah handed Remy's credit card an' driver's license ta him an' tapped mah foot impatiently. The man seemed satisfied that Ah was indeed Remy LeBeau an' gave 'em back with a room key. "Have a good evening, Mister LeBeau."

"Bonsoir." Ah gave him a nonchalant wave as Ah went ta find mah room.

Once in the elevator, Ah went back ta mah normal shape. ~_That wasn't so hard.~_ Ah found mah room an' immediately started a hot shower. Half an hour later, Ah stepped out an' wrapped a towel 'round mahself as Ah went ta get mah clothes. Ah stepped outta the bathroom tuggin' at the bottom of the towel while tryin' ta hold it up as well. "Damn hotel towels, they're always ta small."

"Remy t'inks it's a perfect fit." Ah nearly jumped outta mah skin when Ah saw him layin' on mah bed as if he belonged there. "Dis supposed t' be a hint, Chére? 'Cause if it is, Remy's liking it."

"What the hell are ya doin' here?!?! Nevermind, just get outta mah room!" Ah grabbed some of mah clothes an went ta change. 

He sat up in innocent shock. "Well, technically, dis be Remy's room."

Ah glared at him as he stood up an' faced meh. "Ya shouldn't go breakin' inta hotels."

"Didn' have t'. De nice homme in de lobby jus' gave Remy de key." He held up a room key innocently as Ah backed up inta the wall seperatin' the bathroom from the rest of the room. He walked tawards meh an' placed his hands on the wall on either side of meh blockin' all means of escape.

"Remy, don't do this. Ya ain't thinkin' straight, if ya even thinkin' at all." He grinned cockily as he leaned down tawards meh. Ah squeezed mah eyes shut an' phased through the wall an' heard his head hit the wall hard makin' a loud hollow sound. "Hate ta tell ya this but that's ya head that's hollow, not the wall."

"Merde, dat was uncalled f'. If I wanted knocked unconscious, at least let me kiss y' rat'er den bash my head off de wall." Ah couldn't help but laugh as Ah quickly changed. "Dis ain't funny. It hurts like a mother F-er." Ah stepped outta the bathroom ta see him rubbin' his forehead.

"Serves ya right, for tryin' ta be fresh with meh. Why'd ya follow meh?"

"Told y' I wasn' lettin' y' go dat easily." He stopped rubbin' his forehead an' smiled warmly at meh. "Did I tell y', y' look bella?" Mah hands flew up ta mah face which had no makeup an' was framed in soppin' wet curls.

"Um…well…" He laughed as Ah stuttered nervously.

"Y' de most bella femme in N' Awlins, Chére." Ah felt mah cheeks grow hot as he stood there watchin' mah reaction. "And now y' de most bella femme in de world when y' blush like dat."

"Stop that, ya don't mean it." Ah found mah feet frozen ta the floor as he walked tawards meh 'gain. He snaked an arm 'round mah waist so Ah really couldn't move even if Ah'd have wanted ta.

"Non, I meant every word." Ah closed mah eyes in panic as he lowered his head. Ah felt a slight pressure as he kissed meh on the top of mah head. Ah sighed in relief that he'd lost some of his boldness. ~_Must have had some sense knocked inta him. Although, with that hard of a head, it's hard ta believe.~_ "Didn' know it was dat good." Ah looked up at him ta see he had a cocky grin plastered onta his face.

"Why do ya insist on doin' this ta meh? Ah'll never be able ta kiss ya…or…or…"

"Dat don' matter. Hasn' mattered t' me since I met y', and it still doesn' now." Ah looked up at him ta see him lookin' back down at meh lovingly while he ran a gloved hand through mah hair. "Love ain't all 'bout de sex. T'ought y' knew better den dat, Chére." Ah blushed 'gain at the way he could just talk 'bout it like it was nothin' but ta meh it meant a lot more. It was the one thin' Ah could never have.

"Remy stop. There's no reason for ya ta throw ya life away ta spend it with the untouchable. Ya'll never be happy." He frowned as he tilted mah chin up forcin' meh ta look him in the eyes.

"Non, mon life didn' even begin 'til I met y'. If I leave y', I really will be t'rowing mon life away." Ah was ta shocked ta do or say anythin'. As quickly as that sentimentality had come on, it was gone again as he broke inta another cocky grin. "I'll make y' a deal. If y' leave demain (A/N: tomorrow), I'll never come looking f' y'. But if y' still her demain soir (A/N: Still my really bad french: tomorrow night) at ten, den y' go out wit' me."

"Well, then ya better start sayin' goodbye, 'cause Ah'm gone come mornin'." He opened the door an' bowed his way out grinnin'. "Ya ta cocky for ya own good!" Ah shouted at him through the closed door.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wow, that was a long chapter, kind of. Not nearly as long as some I've written. Well, I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I've had work and all kinds of crappy stuff to do this weekend so this is the first chance I've had to use the internet. I've written tons by hand but haven't had time to type them up and upload so please deal with me for a little while. Now for roll call:

****

Sakuru Cherry Blossoms: I'm sure you just loved the Rogue vs. Bella confrontation this time. 

****

Lid'l Rogue: Sorry, it took me so long. Work really takes a huge bite out of my writing time and it doesn't help that all day yesterday was spent in another state.

****

Ishandahalf: I know men are confusing! I've literally given up on trying to understand them personally. I feel as if I've failed you…I'm no longer the bunny on crack. :-(

****

Pomegranate Queen: All hail the queen! Thank you so much for the Cajun swearing!

****

Gothic Cajun: Just psycho. I don't really know my mail person but I think they'd be paranoid if I was waiting for them everyday.

**A.M.bookworm247****: **Who said I was stopping here?

****

Rogue4787: Well, I hate to say it but that's really close to what my lines were…hm…there will be some action going on though to make those lines more interesting.

****

Lupine Draconis: No such thing as too presumptuous.

**Malta2ndengine****:** I e-mailed you the pix. Enjoy!

****

Lightspeed Suzuku: I wouldn't even know who else to bring in at this point.

****

Ravenhawk: The thing about white eyes was more of an observation from the cartoon series. I wasn't planning on incorporating it into my story.

__


	8. Pool Table Shananigans

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Ya ta cocky for ya own good!" I heard her shout t'rough de door and smiled knowing she'd still be dere even if it was jus' f' curiosity. I slowly walked home as if I were on cloud nine. I found d e house t' be quiet as I slipped in unnoticed at t'ree in de morning. F' de first time in weeks, I got a good night's sleep.

I got up de next morning t' Tante Mattie pounding on de door. "Time t' get up, boy. T'ink y' going t' sleep all day and get away wit'out doing y' chores?" I opened de door and smiled at her despite de fact dat I'd nearly missed a rapping t' de head. "T'ought y' were dead in dere. Dat'll teach y' t' stay out and drink all night."

I rubbed de sleep from mon eyes and yawned. "Remy wasn' drinking."

"Den where were y' 'til de crack of dawn?"

"Wit' a fille."

"Remy LeBeau! How many times do I have t' tell y'…" I held up mon hands t' stop her in an apologetic fashion.

"Not'ing happened! Remy swear." She looked at me suspiciously den began t' smile.

"Dis Rogue girl, y' saw her didn' y'. Dat's de only reason I can t'ink of f' y' being in such a good mood after moping 'round her f' t'ree mont's straight."

"As usual y' know Remy better den anyone else."

"So when are y' going t' bring her here? Only right dat y' family gets t' meet dis girl." Mon smile fell immediately.

"Dat ain't a good idea. T'ings are bad enough wit' Bella."

"Den maybe it's time y' do right by y'self and bot' dem girls and get a divorce." I'm sure mon jaw went straight t'rough de floor. ~_Did I just hear her right? Tante Mattie's telling me t' get a divorce?~_ "Don't look so surprised, boy. I know y've been considering it f' a long time now."

"Remy can' do dat and y' know it. If Remy does, den de families will go back t' fighting. Don't see non choice dere."

"Dere's always a choice, so don't give me dat pitiful excuse." She turned and walked away leaving me wit' mon t'oughts. "And don' forget 'bout dose chores of y's. Might have a date, but y' still live in dis house."

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_What am Ah still doin' here?Ah should left hours ago.~_

~"Like it's called curiosity."~

~Well, curiosity killed the Kitty-cat.~ Ah stood in front of the mirror lookin' at the face starin' back at meh. It seemed so strange an' foreign ta meh with the curly hair that now framed it an' the much softer features. The only thin' familiar 'bout it, were the emerald green eyes. ~_How could he even recognize meh last night?~_

~"A rose by any ot'er name is jus' as sweet"~ (A/N: William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet)

__

~That's nice, but Ah didn't change mah name but mah looks.~

~"Oui, but y' stil jus' as sweet."~ Ah looked at the clock an' saw it was 9:58 p.m.

__

~If Ah leave now Ah may still be able ta get away b'fore he forces meh out on this date.~ Ah grabbed mah bag an' bike keys an' opened the door ta find Remy leanin' casually 'gainst the door frame playin' with a red rose. "Ya early."

"Oui, had t' make sure y' didn' skip town on me." He glanced over mah shoulder ta the digital clock an' grinned. "Ten o' clock, Chére, and I see y' already t' go." He handed meh the rose an' smiled. "A bella rose for de bella femme." Ah rolled mah eyes as he took mah bag an' keys from meh.

"Ah was just leavin'. Now please get outta mah way an' give meh mah stuff back." He simply smirked as he carried mah stuff down the hall an' stopped only ta wait for the elevator.

"Deal's a deal, Chére. I get une night t' convince y' t' stay." He led meh ta his bike where he tied mah bag ta the back an' pocketed mah keys. "Helps if y' get on." Ah crossed mah arms over mah chest an' stood stubbornly on the sidewalk. He caught meh off guard when he walked over an' picked meh up like a groom carryin' his bride.

"What do ya think ya doin'?!?! Put meh down!" He did eventually so Ah was seated sidesaddle in front of him on the bike. Mah eyes must have been as wide as saucers as he gunned the engine an' prepared ta leave. "STOP! Are ya nuts?!?! Let meh off b'fore ya get meh killed!"

"Will y' ride on de back like a bene fille den?" Ah was so pissed but Ah didn't have much choice other than ta nod mah head. He let meh off an' Ah obediently got on behind him.

"Ya evil, ya know that?" Mah words were lost in the wind as he sped of topping eighty miles per hour within seconds. Ah clung ta his waist for dear life so Ah didn't go flyin' off the back of the bike. Ah could tell he was enjoyin' every second of it.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I pulled up outside mon usual bar where Marie had found me de night b'fore. "This a regular hangout for ya?" I turned 'round t' look at her before answering.

"Oui, dat okay?" I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or she was upset 'bout mon choice of where t' go. She shrugged as she got off and handed de passenger helmet back t' me. I slung it over de handlebar and took her by de wrist and led her t' de back of de bar where dey had pool tables. I could see de band setting up f' deir show later and glanced back at Marie t' see what her reaction was. She didn't really have one so I decided t' just ask. "Play pool, Marie?" She scowled when I used her real name.

"Yeah, why?"

"T'ought we'd make t'ings interesting. Whoever wins, gets t' make a request of de loser. Can be a question, anyt'ing at all."

"Within reason." Ah raised an eyebrow at her input. "Ah mean, nothin' that'll get either of us killed, like a kiss or somethin'." Ah frowned figuring dat would have been mon first choice once I won a game.

"Alright, but den it can't be anyt'ing t' big eit'er like telling someone t' get lost f'ever." She glared at me and I could tell dat was her first pick as well. "Deal?" I held out mon hand waiting f' her t' take it.

"Deal." She grasped mon hand and I shook it once den pulled her close t' me quickly.

"Now how 'bout we seal dat deal wit' a kiss?"

"How 'bout, no. Gotta win a game b'fore ya can ask thin's like that now." I grinned as I racked the balls and prepared t' break.

"Sound pretty confident y' gonna win."

"Yeah, an' the first thin' Ah'm gonna ask if for ya ta leave meh alone for the rest of the night." I cocked my head t' de side and watched de balls spin 'round de table. I smiled when I saw two solids sink.

"Deal wasn' t' make de requests t' big now…"

"Didn't ask ya ta go away forever. Ah'll just have ta win a lot of games ta work mah way up there." I got t'ree more balls in before I missed.

"Merde…y' turn." She smiled prettily as she picked up de cue and chalked it.

{I'd like t' welcome y' all to our show tonight. So let's get this party started!

Saturday night and the moon is out, I wanna head on over to the Twist and Shout} 

She got a majority of dem in b'fore she missed as well giving me anot'er chance.

{Find a two-step partner and a Cajun beat, When it lifts me up I'm gonna find my feet, Out in the middle of a big dance floor, When I hear that fiddle wanna beg for more, Gonna dance to a band from a-Lou'sian' tonight}

I easily shot in the rest of mon balls and quickly looked f' de easiest shot t' get in de eight ball. Dere was none way t' get it in wit'out knocking in une of her balls or having dem in de way. I frowned den struck de cue ball int' de middle of de table so dat it was outta her reach. "What the hell did ya do that for?" De only response I gave her was a grin as she circled de table looking for a shot. "There's no way Ah'm gonna be able ta make a shot."

{Well I never have wandered down to New Orleans, Never have drifted down a bayou stream, But I heard that music on the radio, And I swore some day I was gonna go}

"Y' could always lean over de table, or jus' sit on it." She shot me a deat' glare but I only continued t' smile.

"Ya set meh up for that."

"Maybe…" She frowned as she considered her options. She chose t' lean over de table giving me a very good look at her backside. "T'ings are looking good from here." She straightened up and looked like she was ready t' t'rottle me.

{Down Highway 10 past Lafayette, To Baton Rouge and I won't forget, To send you a card with my regrets, Cause I'm never gonna come back home}

She rolled her eyes den went back t' concentrating on her shot. I realized dat she was going t' make it jus' t' spite me so I decided t' make some distractions. I placed mon hand int' de back pocket of her jeans as she lined up de shot again. "Damn it, keep ya hands off!"

"Can' make non requests 'til y' win." She glared at me again an' sunk de eight ball easily.

{Saturday night and the moon is out, I wanna head on over to the Twist and Shout, Find a two-step partner and a Cajun beat, When it lifts me up I'm gonna find my feet}

"Get ya hands off, Swamp Rat." I pulled mon hand back and held dem up apologetically den set t' work racking de balls 'gain.

"Least y' didn' tell me t' get lost." She smacked herself on de forehead f' letting me distract her from what she'd really wanted t' say when she won.

* * *

****

ROGUE

{Out in the middle of a big dance floor, When I hear that fiddle wanna beg for more, Gonna dance to a band from a-Lou'sian' tonight}

~_Ah can't believe Ah let him do that ta meh! Ugh…he makes meh so mad sometimes!~_ Ah watched him carefully rack the balls an' then break them. This time none of the balls were sunk an' Ah started. Ah was able ta easily sink five of the striped balls but saw no way of gettin' the next one in. He leaned on his cue stick smiling cockily as he watched. Ah made the shot an' missed the pocket horribly. "Can' get dem all de time. But dat's okay, 'cause I already know what I'm going t' ask." Ah glared at him tryin' ta figure out what could be goin' through his mind.

In minutes he'd sunk all of his balls an' simply stood there starin' at meh. "Well ya gonna make ya request or stand there all night?" His face broke out inta a grin as he began talkin'.

"Tell me who y' absorbed after y' couldn' control y' powers." Mah jaw dropped in surprise. ~_Ah was expectin' somethin' stupid or perverted from him.~_

{They got a alligator stew and a crawfish pie, A golf storm blowin' into town tonight, Livin on the delta's quite a show, They got hurricane parties every time it blows}  
"Why do ya want ta know?"

"Jus' want t' know what I'm up 'gainst when y' angry. So who'd y' absorb Marie?"

"Kurt an' Storm. It was kinda crazy how it all happened. Everythin' was goin' just fine an' Kurt gave meh one of his brotherly hugs an' it just happened. Before Ah knew it, Ah was absorbin' him. He dropped an' Ah started runnin'. Storm found meh an' she tried ta comfort meh by placin' a hand on mah shoulder an' Ah absorbed her ta." It was tough talkin' 'bout it. Ah hated lookin' weak an' uncontrolled in front of anyone, but in front of him it was a thousand times worse.

{And here up north it's a cold cold rain, And there ain't no cure for my blues today, Except when the paper says: Beausoleil is coming into town, Baby let's go down}

He listened quietly but never said anythin' as he reset the table for another game. ~_What's goin' on inside that head of his?~_

{Saturday night and the moon is out, I wanna head on over to the Twist and Shout, Find a two-step partner and a Cajun beat, When it lifts me up I'm gonna find my feet}

Another game flew by an' Ah won. "Alright, Chére, do y' worst." He looked slightly down cast as if he honestly did expect the worst.

{Out in the middle of a big dance floor, When I hear that fiddle wanna beg for more, Gonna dance to a band from a-Lou'sian' tonight}

"Umm…what are ya thinkin' 'bout?" He looked up at meh surprised then laughed. "Hey, Ah'm not jokin'. Ya been real moody with meh an' Ah wanna know what's goin' through ya head right now."

{Bring your mama, bring your papa, bring your sister too, They got lots of music and lots of room, When they play you a waltz from 1910, You gonna feel a little bit young again}

"I'm t'inking 'bout how dere's dis belle femme standing in front of me, and how I'd like not'ing more den t' just hold her." He looked completely serious as he spoke but Ah couldn't help but think that he was keepin' somethin' from meh.

"Right…an' there's probably more than that."

{Well you learned to dance with your rock'n'roll, You learned to swing with a do-si-do, But you learn to love at the fais-so-do, When you hear a little Jolie Blon}

"Dere is, but it's not appropriate f' public." He was now grinnin' cockily again an' Ah rolled mah eyes realisin' Ah wasn't gonna get the answer Ah wanted from him. He slid an arm around mah waist an' rested his chin on mah shoulder. "Lets jus' say it involves anot'er hotel room and lots of blankets."

{Saturday night and the moon is out, I wanna head on over to the Twist and Shout, Find a two-step partner and a Cajun beat, When it lifts me up I'm gonna find my feet}

"Ugh, ya impossible. Just get off of meh b'fore Ah have ta hurt ya."

"Can' do 'til y' win anot'er game." Ah sighed in frustration as Ah went ta break the next game. He made it extremely difficult ta shoot anythin' when he refused ta let meh go except for when he was makin' his own shots.

{Out in the middle of a big dance floor, When I hear that fiddle wanna beg for more, Gonna dance to a band from a-Lou'sian' tonight}

He won the game an' again looked ta be in deep concentration. "Just get it over with already."

"Jus' want t' remember de look on y' face when I ask." He was grinnin' from ear ta ear. All Ah wanted ta do at that moment was knock it off of his face as hard as Ah could. "I want a kiss."

"WHAT?!?! Ah said nothin' that was life threatin' an' ya go an' ask for a kiss?!?! Ah ain't doin' it." Ah slammed the cue stick back inta the holder an' made ta leave but he grabbed meh around the waist an' pulled meh back.

"What if it wouldn' hurt eit'er of us?" Ah looked up at him confused.

"That ain't possible an' ya know it."

"But I t'ink it is." He grabbed the scarf 'round mah neck an' placed it over mah mouth then leaned down an' kissed meh. Ah was ta shocked ta do anythin' but stand there as he pulled meh closer ta him. His body felt so warm an' it was somethin' that Ah'd been wishin' for for three months. At first mah eyes were wide with shock but Ah closed 'em as the kiss deepened. Ah felt his hands on mah waist an' back as Ah moved mah own ta his chest. Ah finally pushed back on him causin' the kiss ta end.

"What the hell did ya do that for?" He held the scarf in his hands an' playfully twisted it. He cocked his head ta the side an' gave meh his puppy dog eyes as well.

"What? T'ought y'd like it."

"Ah did…" He grinned with his usual cockiness. "…but that ain't the point. This just proves ta meh that ya'll end up dead if Ah stick 'round here ta long." He now frowned as he tied the scarf inta a not then picked it back out again.

"Non, I'm being real careful." He moved tawards meh but Ah backed away but was stopped by the pool table. He brushed the hair outta mah face as he leaned closer ta meh so that no one could over hear us. "I jus' don' want y' t' go away."

"Ah have ta for mah sanity an' ya life. Last thin' Ah wanna see is ya dead." Ah felt like cryin' simply 'cause Ah didn't want that kiss ta have ended an' yet Ah knew it was wrong for us ta have kissed in the first place.

"Y' tellin' me dat y'll go insane staying here, but what y' gonna do if y' leave?" He had a point an' Ah hated him for it. If Ah left there would be no one else who'd take a chance on meh. No one else who would come near meh with a ten foot pole let alone with only a scarf or gloves between us. Ah turned mah back on him so that he couldn't see the tears that were beginnin' ta fall. He wrapped his arms 'round mah waist an' this time when he rested his chin on mah shoulder it felt comfortin' an' not cocky like b'fore. "Chére?"

"What?"

"Y' gonna be okay. I promise I'll be careful wit' y', jus' don' go." Ah turned ta look at him an' saw his eyes were clouded over slightly as if he were in pain. "Promise me, Marie."

"Ah…Ah can't promise ya that. Ah just can't do that."

"Why?" ~_Why indeed? Ah haven't got a good reason not ta stay here. There ain't any place for meh ta go.~_

~"Jus' tell him y' love him and kiss him 'gain already!"~

"'Cause Ah love ya an' Ah'll never forgive mahself if Ah break a promise ta ya or if Ah hurt ya." He smiled as he brushed the tears of mah cheeks an' kissed the top of mah head.

"I love y' t'. Dat's why I don' want t' see y' run away." There was no playfulness in his voice, his attitude, his stature, nothin'. He was being completely serious for one of the few times Ah could remember. Ah just rested mah head on his chest as he continued ta hold meh as Ah let the tears fall. 

"It's getting late, Chére, we best be going." Ah looked up at him as he took mah hand an' led meh back outside the bar ta his bike. Mah tears had passed but Ah was still feelin' extremely confused. ~_If Ah leave, Ah'll go nuts 'cause no one'll ever look at meh twice, but if Ah stay, then Ah'll go nuts knowin' Ah can't really be with Remy even if he is right there. Then there's this whole marriage thin' that's really throwin' meh through a loop.~_ Ten minutes later he was pullin' inta the driveway of a small modest house slightly outside the rush of the city. "Dis be mon home."

"Maybe Ah should just go back ta the hotel…"

"Nonsense, y' gonna stay here. A hotel ain't non place f' a femme, especially une as bella as y'." Ah rolled mah eyes as he took mah stuff an' Ah followed him ta the front door. He opened it up an' led meh up the stairs ta the bedrooms.

"This really ain't a good idea."

"Non? Why not?" He glanced back at meh curiously.

"'Cause Ah know ya, an' ya'll go an' get the wrong idea." He smiled playfully at meh as he opened the door ta his room an' ushered meh inside.

"And getting a hotel room is any less suggestive?"

"Ah hate ya." These words only made him smile all the more.

"Non, y' don'. Y' said so y'self dat y' love me."

"Ah knew that would come back ta haunt meh." He slid his arms around mah waist an' Ah gave in an' rested mah head on his chest. "If ya don't mind Ah'm really tired. Is there couch or somethin'?" He scoffed at meh an' laughed.

"Y' be usin' mon bed, Chére. Dere non need f' y' t' sleep on de couch, ain't proper." He pushed meh ta his bed as if he were leadin' a small child.

"Ah can get in bed just fine on mah own, thank ya very much." More smirking. ~_Ah should just wipe that right off his face, but he'd probably like that.~_ Ah suddenly felt extremely tired an' was startin' ta feel rather grateful for a warm bed ta sleep in. As Ah sat down on the bed Ah slid mah hand under the pillow gettin' ready ta lay down an' hit somethin'. Ah pulled out a picture frame an' smiled. "Hidin' somethin'?" He looked down at meh from his desk where he was drapin' his coat over the chair.

"Non, jus' put it dere f' safe keepin'."

"Uh huh." Ah raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Ah moved the frame an' the letters Ah'd written him ta the bedside table an' laid down. As soon as mah head hit the pillow Ah was asleep.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Bonsoir, Cherie." Ah moved de chair over t' next t' de bed so dat I could watch her sleep. I felt hypnotized by de risin' and fallin' of her chest as she laid dere so peacefully. ~_What's different 'bout her. Why is she so different from de dozens b'fore her dat I've been able t' leave wit'out a regret.~_ I sighed as she continued t' sleep never knowin' was dere watchin'. ~_Well, I might as well, she's so far outta it t' even notice or get mad.~_ I crawled in under de covers next t' her and wrapped mon arms 'round her waist careful not t' wake her up an' disturb her peace. Wit'in moments I t' was asleep.


	9. The Women of Remy LeBeau

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Where am Ah?" Ah looked 'round meh ta see the bar from earlier completely empty.

"Don' tell me, y' already forgot dis is Remy's favorite hangout." Ah turned 'round ta see Remy leanin' back on a pool table while shufflin' a deck of cards.

"Where is everybody?"

"Y' didn't imagine dem." Ah looked at him confused as Ah walked over ta where he was standin'.

"What's that supposed ta mean? Is this a dream?"

"Non."

"Then how can Ah imagine real life?" Ah was completely confused now as the pool table racked itself an' two cue sticks appeared restin' on it along with a cube of chalk.

"Y' not. Dis be in y' head." He chalked a cue stick an' broke the balls. Ah blinked a few times as Ah let what he said sink in.

"Wait, this is where ya hang out all the time in mah head?"

"Sometimes, wasn't 'til de ot'er night dat y' started wit' de bar." He smiled up at meh as he knocked another ball inta a pocket.

"So why am Ah here?"

"Why are y' here?" He was actin' like some kind of rebound board an' Ah didn't like it.

"Ah don't know, that's why Ah was askin' ya." He only smiled as he knocked a third ball inta a pocket.

"Dis be y' head, Chére." Ah picked up the cue stick an' twirled it in mah hands feelin' the weight of the wood.

"This is all ta real."

"Ya got a great imagination, 'cept when it comes t' alcoholic drinks. But Logan's learnin' t' deal wit' it. Ah glanced back at the bar ta see Logan sittin' there nursin' a beer bottle. Ororo sat next ta him with what looked like a club soda an' lime.

"Uh huh." Kurt was standin' over a jukebox talkin' with Kitty who was on Piotr's lap. Betsy an' Jamie sat on bar stools nearby with Dorian sittin' slightly behind 'em. Ah watched as they chose a song an' Kurt programmed the machine as it started playin' Jewel's 2 Find U. "So this is how a song gets stuck in mah head."

He smiled as he knocked in the fourth ball. "Oui, every song y' ever heard is in dere." Ah smiled as Ah remembered how Ah'd been hummin' the 'Millions of Peaches' song while Ah had been drivin' ta N' Awlins. (A/N: Who remembers that from the mid-90s? I do, it was extremely annoying and my friend was obsessed with it.)  
"Where's Mystique?" Remy frowned as he scratched.

"She don' come out much."

"Oh. Um…maybe y' can help meh out with somethin'."

{If I asked you a question, Would u look me in the eyes? Has our love been built on lies?}

"Oui, what can Remy do f' de belle femme?" He leaned on his cue stick the same way Remy had earlier in the real bar.

"Well, how do ya do it? How do ya go from bein' completely serious ta bein' goofy?" He laughed at mah choice of words.

"Goofy? Remy likes t' t'ink of it as bein' charmin', but whatever y' say, Chére. 

"Jus' de way I am. I'm always de charmin' Cajun y' usually see, but den when I'm 'round y', t'ings change. I feel different, 'cause y' different. I don' want y' t' t'ink I'm jus' flirtin' wit' y', so I get serious 'bout t'ings when I talk t' y'." He smiled warmly at meh as he put an arm 'round mah shoulder. "Now maybe y' can tell me somet'in'." Ah nodded. "Why do y' get de urge t' run every time someone gets t' close t' y'?"

{Well, why I'm asking, You see, the time is now, To turn our backs forever, Or work this through somehow}

"Ah do not!" He frowned an' Ah knew Ah was lyin' ta mahself even. "Ah don't know. Ah didn't even get close ta people before, an' then ya come 'round with ya cocky Cajun ass crap an' tear down the wall Ah'd worked so hard ta build 'round mah heart ta protect mahself an' everyone else." He laughed as he moved his arm down 'round mah waist an' spun meh 'round so Ah was facin' him.

{And I want to see you, I want to feel new again.}

"It ain't that Ah'm tryin' ta run, it's just natural reflexes kickin' in." He placed a finger on mah lips ta silence meh as Ah stood there ta stunned ta move.

"I understand, Chére." He bent down an' quickly kissed meh on the lips. Ah didn't know what ta do, for all Ah knew that went 'gainst all the rules in mah head that Ah'd set up with mah psyches.

{Hey, you, Do not walk away, Let's choose love, come on, What do you say?}

"Ah didn't absorb ya." He was laughin' a lot at meh.

"Chére, y' already absorbed Remy, y' can' do it 'gain."

{Hey you, Know that I would spend, My whole life all over again, To find you}

"Right, Ah knew that." Ah blushed as Ah looked down only ta come face ta face with his toned chest which made meh blush all the more. He rested his chin on the top of mah head an' swayed slightly.

{We've layered hurt on hurt, I've seen pain cloud your eyes, But we are bruised, not broken}

"Why do we always end up hurtin' each other?" He tilted mah chin up an' looked meh in the eyes with the same pained expression Ah'd seen on the real Remy earlier.

"'Cause dere's always de fear we gonna leave each ot'er." He hit the nail on the head an' Ah was thankful that he seemed ta be all knowin' sometimes.

{Like a phoenix, love will rise, And do you see me? Do you feel new again?}

Ah put mah head down on his chest an' smiled enjoyin' the fact that this all seemed so real. Ah knew that half the touches an' caresses he was givin' meh weren't possible in the real world.

"Can Ah just stay here forever?"

"Non, y' gotta go back sometime and make Remy happy f' real as well." He smiled at meh but the pain was still there.

{Hey, you, Do not walk away, Let's choose love, come on, What do you say?}

"It's hard for ya, ain't it. 'Cause ya here an' ya there ta." He gave meh a feeble smile as he nodded.

"Wouldn' be right f' y' t' kiss de bot' of us. Almost like cheatin' on Remy, and I wouldn' wan' y' doin' dat."

{Hey you, Know that I would spend, My whole life all over again, To find you}

"What would ya do if ya never met meh?" He looked shocked at mah sudden question.

"Don' know, probably not much since not'in' important happened b'fore y'."

"Ya marriage was b'fore meh."

"Oui, but dat's not important compared t' y'."

{Look in my eyes, Kiss my mouth hard, Let your conviction, Reassure my heart}

He kissed meh 'gain but Ah pulled back outta it. "But if y' never met meh, y' wouldn't know that."

"I don't t'ink 'bout what might have been, Chére, just what is. Y' gotta live f' de present."

{Promise me now, I'll promise you, too, I love you}

"But if y' never met meh…" He placed a finger over mah lips ta quiet meh.

"Chére, I love y' and dat's all I know. I don' care what coulda been or any of dat."

{Hey, you, Do not walk away, Let's choose love, come on, What do you say?}

"But if y' never met meh, what would ya be doin'?" He sighed in disgust realizin' Ah wasn't givin' up on this subject.

{Hey you, Know that I would spend, My whole life all over again, To find you}

"Den I'd be spendin' mon life lookin' f' y', de fille of mon dreams." Ah blinked as Ah took in his answer. He could be stubborn sometimes but his words seemed ta strike a chord with meh. "Ya gotta wake up now."

"But Ah thought ya said Ah wasn't dreamin'."

"Non, but y' are sleepin'."

Ah suddenly became aware of mah senses. Ah could hear the gentle breathin' of someone else an' a great warmth wrapped 'round meh. Ah could also smell smoke, which confused meh. ~_Ah always ask for a smoke free room…except Ah'm not in a hotel.~_ Mah eyes flew open ta see Remy lyin' next ta meh with his arms wrapped 'round mah waist. His face was probably only an inch away from mah own an' Ah sucked in mah breath ta keep from screamin' or somethin'. Ah shut mah eyes again an' rolled away from him so he couldn't see that Ah was already awake when Ah felt him shift as he woke up.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I woke up b'fore she did and laid dere holdin' her simply enjoyin' de moment. She rolled over in her sleep so dat she was facin' me and pushed her head int' mon chest while sighin'. ~_Wonder what she's dreamin'?~_ I rested mon head on top of hers relishin' in de smell dat girls had. Somet'in' 'bout girl's shampoo or whatever always smelled perfect. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Bonjour Cherie."

"Mornin'. She yawned as she went t' roll over and get out of bed but I pulled her back int' me. "Ah need t' get up y' know."

"Non, y' can jus' stay here wit' me." She sighed as she allowed me t' pull her back in t' mon chest. "Have some pleasant dreams?"

"Ah guess ya could say that." She rolled back over t' look at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Dreamin' of me?"

"Sort of."

"Is dat an oui or non?" She sighed.

"Oui, Ah guess. It wasn't really a dream, Ah was talkin' ta ya psyche." She smiled faintly 'til she saw mon smirk. "An' no, nothin' happened." I pouted as leaned mon head on top of hers.

"Y' know what aujour d'hui (A/N: today) is?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? God, Ah'm surprised ya ever got a girl." I gave her de puppy dog eyes as she rolled hers. "Taday is the seventeenth."

"Which is…"

"If ya expect meh ta remember those petty li'l anniversaries, ya nuts."

"Non, but I t'ought y'd at least remember mon birt'day."

"Ah knew that."

"Y' a terrible liar, Chére." She gave me a pout and batted her eyes mournfully. "But y' a damn good pouter."

"Ah learned from the best." She broke int' a grin as she went t' get up 'gain. I let her as I rolled over ont' mon back t' look up at de ceilin'. "Ah guess Ah should be goin'…" I bolted upright and stared at her as she broke out laughin'. "Ah was only kiddin'."

"Mon Dieu, y' shouldn' kid like dat! Nearly gave dis Cajun a heart attack." I stood up and wrapped mon arms 'round her waist.

"Remy, let meh go. Ah gotta use the bathroom."

"Non, not now. Y' can' kid 'bout leavin' den expect me t' let y' outta mon sight. B'sides, y' didn' give me mon gift yet."

"Ah already sent ya one." She was squirmin' t' get free but I didn' give her an inch t' move.

"Oui, but dat was b'fore y' came t' N' Awlins."

"Well, Ah don' have anythin' ta give ya, so there."

"I had somet'in' else in mind."

"Oh what's that?" Ah spun her 'round quickly and kissed her on de lips.

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah didn't have a chance ta react or anythin'. B'fore Ah knew what was happenin' Ah was lip locked with Remy as Ah felt his memories an' bein' slippin' inta meh. Ah heard him groan as he slipped away from meh an' fell unconscious onta the bed. Ah put a hand on mah head as the past three months of his life swept in ta mah brain at warp speed—all the arguments with Bella, his conversations with his father, brother, an' Tante Mattie, everythin'. "Mah God, Remy!" Ah knelt over him but he showed no signs of stirrin'. "Dear God, why'd he go an' do that?" ~_Ah gotta go, Ah knew somethin' like this would happen. Ah knew he wouldn't be able ta handle not touchin' meh.~_ Ah dug in his coat pockets 'til Ah found mah keys an' grabbed mah bag as Ah flew out the door leavin' him ta wake up alone.

Ah rushed down the stairs an' was 'bout ta slip out the door when Ah heard a woman's voice callin' out ta meh. "Slow down, Child, b'fore y' hurt y'self." Ah stopped with mah hand on the doorknob an' looked inta the kitchen ta see an older woman standin' over a stove with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Ya don't understand, Ah have ta leave—now!"

"Nonsense, y'll sit right down and have y'self some grits b'fore y' go. B'sides, I haven't seen y' here b'fore and I want t' know how y' met de boy."

"Ah really don't have time." She gave meh a stern look so Ah complied an' sat down at the homely dinin' room table. She set a plate of grits down in front of meh an' Ah quickly began ta eat 'em figurin' the sooner Ah finished the sooner Ah got outta there.

"Y' must be starved!" Ah looked up at her after Ah finished the plate an' went ta leave 'gain but she placed a stern hand on mah shoulder an' pushed meh back inta the seat. "Now let me have a good look at y'. Swear I've seen y' b'fore, even if y' are a River Rat."

"Ah'm sure ya haven't."

"Of course! Dat picture of Remy's. Y' de girl dat he's been so worked up over." Ah cursed Remy for keepin' the picture in such an obvious place.

"Yeah, guess that's meh. An' ya Tante Mattie, right?"

"Dat's right, Child." Ah heard a door slam somewhere b'hind meh an' rushed footsteps announced someone's arrival in the room.

"Tante Mattie, where is he? Where is that good f' nothin', dirty, lyin', cheatin' husband of mine."

"Child, that ain't no way t' talk 'bout de boy." Ah turned 'round ta see Belle standin' in the doorway an' did mah best ta not tweak out at the situation Ah had gotten mahself in. ~_This is not good.~_

"YOU! So the rumors are true! Remy really has been cheatin' on me with a scummy li'l river rat."

"Ah ain't no scummy river rat, so ya can just take that back." Ah stood up ta face the blonde lookin' for an outlet for mah wrath. She ta looked like she was lookin' for a fight.

"Y' know de rules, Bella, dere ain't no fightin' in my kitchen."

"Fine by meh."

"Chicken are ya? Maybe ya should be a river chicken."

"Why Ah outta…" Ah swung a fist at her but she easily dodged away from it. She snorted in disgust as Ah launched another attack her way. "Ya don't deserve him, ya know that."

She stopped dead in her tracks just as she was 'bout ta start attackin' meh as well. "What?"

"Ya putain (A/N: bitch), can't ya hear meh? Ya don't deserve someone as carin' as Remy."

"That bibette (A/N: dick)? Ha! He only cares 'bout himself, especially when it means that he can get around with a whore like y'." Ah blew mah top right then as Ah started swingin' at her 'gain. Tante Mattie seemed slightly upset but not surprised as she watched.

"Ah ain't a whore! Ya don't even know ya own husband. Nothin' like that has ever happened between the two of us, an' even if we both wanted ta, we couldn't!" 

Outta the corner of mah eye Ah saw Remy now standin' in the doorway. "Did Remy miss somet'in'?"

All the frustration Ah'd penned up inside was finally comin' out on her. Suddenly Ah found both mah fists caught as Ah struggled ta get free. "Remy let meh go!"

"Non, not 'til y' bot' calm down." He was lookin' straight at meh an' Ah knew mah eyes were burnin' with anger. "Especially, y', Chére, or y' gonna blow somet'in' up, literally." He let go of mah hands but kept a firm hold on mah shoulders as Ah fumed.

"Ah don't really care an' Ah hope it's her!" Ah glared over his shoulder at Bella who was standin' there with her fists on her hips waitin' for Remy ta turn 'round an' pay the slightest bit of attention t' her.

"Uh hmm…"

"Remy t'inks it's time y' went home, Bella."

"So, I guess it's true. Y' really did go and get y'self a girlfriend b'hind my back. I hope y' happy now dat y' shamed de bot' of us t' de guilds."

"It's time y' went home, Bella." He never looked at her only at meh as she continued ta rant.

"Y' know, I t'ought y' might change. I hoped dat after workin' f' dat guy in New York, y' might have. But y' didn't, y' went an' got y'self a whore of a girlfriend." Ah bit mah lip ta keep from screamin' at her 'gain as Remy sighed.

He bent down an' whispered in mah ear so that Ah was the only person who could hear him. "Ignore her, she gets like dis sometimes. It's jus' best t' let her be." Bella finally got tired of her husband who was clearly ignorin' her an' left the way she had come slammin' the door ta announce her departure.

"Y' hurt?"

"Just mah pride. Thanks for stickin' up for meh." Ah brushed past him an' headed back up the stairs ta find a bathroom where Ah could change an' prepare mahself for the rest of this horrid day.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wheh! That was almost tiring just writing about that screaming match. You asked for it and you got it--a smack down between Bella and Rogue. But don't worry round two will eventually come up. It seems like everyone is rooting to have Bella get her ass kicked! Yeesh, you people are violent. But then again, so am I. Muahahahahah. Sorry about the crappy French. If I have a French speaking fan out there, please help me out some and tell me when I've really botched it up.

****

Gothic Cajun: Yeah, that's kinda where I got the idea from…I'm a thief, but then so is Remy!

****

Lightspeed Suzuku: Hmm…I already had Brian in before, not sure how to bring him back, um…I'm not the best at the comics, so who's Meggan and husk? I admit it I'm clueless. You make me laugh so hard! God, are you funny, I'll have to see if your stories are just as funny…going to read them now.

****

Ishandahalf: Hmm…Remy dying…good concept.

Thanks also go out to **Lid'l Rogue, Pomegranate Queen, O r i g i n a l1, and Rogue 4787**. You're my inspiration.


	10. Dat's De Second Time Dis Week

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I sighed as I dropped down int' a chair, straddlin' de back of it. Tante Mattie looked at me disapprovingly as I crossed mon arms over de back and put mon chin down on dem. "Remy don' know what t' do anymore." She scoffed as she set a plate of food down in front of me den walked back int' de kitchen t' start runnin' water.

"Can' t'ink on an empty stomach, now eat up, boy."

"Dat's y' answer f' evert'in'." She stood in de kitchen and smiled at me.

"Y' ready f' t'night?" She was up t' her elbows in soapy water and wasn' even lookin' at me as she talked. I pushed de grits 'round de plate not feelin' very hungry at de moment. ~_Not every day y' see y' wife and y' girlfriend tryin' t' kill each ot'er.~_

"Somet'in' dat Remy f'get?" She shook her head as she pulled out several clean plates and placed dem in a rack t' dry.

'Y' already f'got de party de guild's t'rowin' y'." Mon mout' formed a li'l 'o'. ~_Of course, de most embaressin' event of mon entire life--les Guild festivals.~_ (A/N: The Guild parties) I buried mon head int' mon hands and groaned out loud at de t'ought of de grande festival (A/N: large party) dat would be t'rown at de bar t'night.

"Y' know dat Remy hates dese t'ings. Jus' a bunch of people tellin' embarressin' stories 'bout Remy."

"Woulda t'ought y' of all people would like de attention." I rolled mon eyes as she came bustlin' back in t' take de plate wit' all de grits still untouched. She frowned but took it away anyhow. "Y' be hungry later, but don' come cryin' t' me."

"Remy won'." 

"Y' tryin' t' kill y'self wit' heat exhaustion? Why y' dressed like it's winter?" I glanced down at de quicksilver long sleeve t-shirt and jeans I was wearin' 'long wit' gloves.

"'Cause, Remy feels like dressin' dis way."

"And I feel like tellin' y' t' go change. Go on now!"

"Non."

"Y' arguin' wit' me, boy?"

"Non, Remy jus' has t' dress dis way."

"An' pray tell me why."

"'Cause Remy might actually want t' spend time wit' Marie t'day and would like t' remember it." She gave me a strange look but didn' ask any more questions. Ah continued t' sit dere f' a while tryin' t' come up wit' a reason not t' go t' mon own birt'day party. "Do y' t'ink dey'd let Remy out of it, if he were sick?"

"Doubt it."

"Unconscious? 'Cause Remy could arrange dat. All he gotta do is change clot'es." She rolled her eyes.

"Boy, y' can' get out of it, so start dealin' wit' it." I put on mon best pout as she looked up at me from dryin' de dishes.

"But Remy don' wan' t'."

"Ugh, when will y' ever grow up?" She was smilin' t'ough as she finished and started t' put dem back int' de cupboards. "Don' y' have someplace t' be or somet'in' ot'er den bot'erin' an old woman like me?"

"Non, Remy like bot'erin' de belle femme."

"Do Ah ever know that." Ah turned ta see Marie walk int' de room wit' her makeup now on and a fresh change of clot'es. She winked at Tante Mattie b'hind me.

"Y' look belle, Chére."

"Ah think ya missed a spot ya brown noser." She walked over and started t' rub de side of mon nose. "Damn, it just won't come off." She den narrowed her eyes as she looked at me. "What'd ya do that for?"

"What?" She crossed her arms over her chest angily.

"Why'd ya kiss meh?" Ah heard Tante Mattie start laughing at de conversation. She den coughed a few times as she tried t' calm down. (A/N: You know the type of cough, like: cough, ha ha, cough.)

"Dat's what he does, Child."

"Ah know, an' he's gonna get himself killed." Marie was glarin' straight at me as if tryin' t' burn a hole t'rough mon head. I glanced back at Tante Mattie who still looked slightly confused by the reason we never seemed t' touch.

"Maybe someday, I'll get an answer outta de two of y'." She t'rew her hands up in disgust and went t' leave.

"Hold on." Mon words stopped her in her tracks as she looked back at de two of us wit' curiosity.

"Now, y' start talkin'. Takes a t'reat of leavin' t' get y' t' do it." I rolled mon eyes at her sarcasm as she sat down in a chair 'cross from me.

"Marie's a mutant…and her powers are a li'l different." I watched Tante Mattie f' any sign of disturbance but remembered dat de woman raised a mutant f' God's sake. "She can' touch people wit'out absorbing dem, dat's why she's a li'l touchy on de touchin' subject." I smiled up at Marie and kept doin' so even after she hit me hard 'cross de back of de head. "What was dat f'?"

"Ya know what it was for." Tante Mattie smiled as she nodded understandingly.

"Well, Child, if y' gonna stay wit' us f' a while, y' need some decent clot'es. Especially f' t'night."

"Non!" I clapped mon hands over Marie's ears knowin' that she'd insist on goin' if she heard.

"What's tanight?" She shoved me back as she listened t' Tante Mattie

"Why Remy's birt'day party dat de guild's t'rowin' him."

"They're throwin' ya a party? Why didn't ya tell meh?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me accusingly.

"'Cause Remy's not goin' and neit'er are y'."

"Wrong, boy. Y' goin' and she can go as well if she likes." Marie smiled evilly at me as she sat down in mon lap. ~_Okay, dis is wrong. She don' do t'ings like dis.~_ I raised an eyebrow as she poked me in de chest gently.

"Ah think it would be fun ta go an' hear all the stories 'bout the li'l diable blanc."

"Non, it's a bore and y' don' want t' go t' dat, Chére."

"Sure Ah do, an' that's final." She stood up an' walked over t' de window and looked out. "Um…why's the mailman actin' like a paranoid?" I jumped up t' look out and saw dat she was right. De mailman was walking up t' de mailbox cautiously and kept glancin' 'round him as if he expected somet'in' t' happen.

"Dat might be 'cause Remy used t' stake out de mailbox." She looked back at me and laughed.

"Ya kiddin' right? Ya actually sat 'round waitin' for mah letters?"

"Non, Remy sat 'round waitin' f' de letters from his girlfriend." She elbowed me hard in de ribs wit' an evil glint in her eyes. "De une who doesn' abuse him." She pouted at me as glanced back out de window as de mailman scurried back off 'gain.

"Ah'll see ya later, Sugah." She turned and walked outta de room.

"Where y' t'ink y' goin'?"

"Shoppin'. Gotta go get somet'in' decent ta wear ta this big shindig of yas."

"Non, y' don'. Y' aren' goin'." I grabbed her 'round de waist and pulled back inside de house b'fore she got out de door.

"Remy…let meh go." I spun her 'round but she refused t' look up at me and stared obstinately at mon chest.

"Why y' wanna go an' hear silly stories 'bout me?"

"'Cause then Ah'll have somethin' ta hold over ya when ya pull stunts like these. Come on, ya want meh ta wear mah crappy hoodie an' jeans ta this thin'?"

"Y' know I t'ink y' look belle in anyt'in'." She rolled her eyes as she tried t' squirm loose.

"Ya so corny." She sighed as she gave up de struggle and leaned back int' me. "Don't ask meh why Ah like it though."

"Y' jus' can' get enough of dis handsome Cajun." She rolled her head back and looked up at me and smiled as she patted mon cheek wit' a gloved hand.

"Ya just keep thinkin' that." She ran out de door quickly and when she was half way down de walk she turned 'round and waved a wallet in de air. "Thanks, Sugah." ~_Merde! Dat's de second time dis week.~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

I found a decent lookin' shoppin' mall an' began a very large shoppin' spree, courtesy of Remy LeBeau's wallet. The place had so many shoe stores it would have made Kitty scream. Unfortunately psyche Kitty had the same reaction. ~_"Like oh my god! Look at those shoes! They're like perfect!"~_

~_For what? Ah ain't got anythin' ta wear 'em with.~_

~_"You're like totally right. Like you're going to need like everything! A dress, makeup, shoes, everything! Why didn't you like pack more?"~_

~Ah don't know, maybe 'cause Ah was ridin' on mah bike.~

~"And like what's your point?"~

~Forget it.~

~"What about that, luv?"~ Ah was walkin' past a store when Betsy's comment interrupted mah mental argument with Kitty. "Huh?" Ah stopped an' stared at a green dress that hung on a model in the window.

__

~That would never look good on meh.~

~"And like why not?"~

~"It's perfect for you, luv. It's green to start with, then it would accentuate all the right curves…"~

~"Remy's startin' t' like dis one already."~

~Just shut up. All of ya.~ Ah examined the green dress tickin' off all the reasons it was wrong. ~_Ta much skin, ta short, ta much cleavage, looks like it's Mexican as well, Ah don't like it.~_

~"Oh, like stop being such a spoil sport and at least try it on."~ Ah sighed as Ah entered the store an' searched the racks for the dress in mah size. Once in mah hands Ah took a closer look at the black ruffles along the bottom of the skirt that dipped upwards on a slant. The neckline seemed ta dip down rather low an' was also ruffled in black. It was sleeveless which was why it made meh nervous ta begin with.

__

~Ah don't know…~

~"Just try it on already, luv."~

~Ya that anxious for company in there?~ All Ah got was silence as Ah growled in disgust an' went ta try it on. Ah stood in front of the mirror nervously pluckin' at the ruffles.

__

~"Dat make Remy's heart go boom."~ Ah rolled mah eyes as he started hummin' in mah head. ~_"Boom, Boom, Boom, Let's go back t' mon room."~ _Ah changed back inta mah street clothes tryin' ta ignore him.

__

~If Ah'm gonna wear that, Ah'm gonna need gloves that nearly go up ta mah shoulders an' nylons, an'…ta much stuff. It's N' Awlins in the dead of summer, Ah'm gonna die of heat!~

~"Remy'll cool y' down."~

~Cut it out.~ Ah handed the cashier cash ta pay for the dress as Ah tried mah hardest not ta roll mah eyes at seemingly nothin'. Ah walked away from the story anyhow an' headed ta the nearest makeup counter ta begin gatherin' the rest of the thin's Ah would need ta be ready for tonight. ~_Maybe Ah should just get a professional ta do everythin'.~_ Ah glanced 'round meh an' saw a small beauty salon. ~_The smaller, the better. Those big commercial places always make ya look like ya one of those mass produced types.~_

Ah walked inta the salon an' was greeted by a cheerful red head. "Can I help you, Miss?" ~_Can someone say Jean Grey?~_

~"Like she's definitely like Jean."~ "Um…yeah. I have a party ta go ta tanight, an' Ah need mah hair styled." She flashed meh a smile an' pushed meh tawards the back an' down inta a chair. 

"I've been absolutely dying to try this on a girl with curls." Ah gave her a nervous look as she laughed a tinny laugh. "Don't worry, it'll be gorgeous. So…you've got some big date, huh?" She pulled out a pick an' began combin' out mah hair. When she saw that Ah was more interested in watchin' her in the mirror rather than talk she spun the chair 'round.

"No, it ain't a date."

"Oh, so then you're going to find some guy to sweep off his feet."

"No, he's already swept off." Ah smiled as she leaned down in front of meh with a confused look.

"So why isn't it a date?"

"It just ain't a date when the guy's whole extended family is there."

"Oooh…meeting the folks then."

"Yeah, Ah'm kinda nervous."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. It always seems worse then it really is. The father is always the easiest to get on the good side especially if you're a pretty one. It's the mothers you have to watch out for. With them, you've got to be an angel that's good enough for their son. Siblings are pretty easy as well. Sisters however, can get a little catty, but brothers are teasers."

"Um…thanks. Owww!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to pull so tight."

"Pull? Why are ya pullin'?"

She laughed 'gain as she answered. "You'll see. Have a little faith in me. Ooo, this is looking really cool with your white streaks. Okay, you can look now." She spun the chair back 'round with some flair as Ah stared inta the mirror. She'd done the front half of mah head in short corn rows so that all the hair was pulled back from mah face. The bold white streaks were no more as they mixed in with the rest of mah hair creating a more subtle streaked effect.

"Wow, Ah like it. Thanks." She grinned broadly as she led meh back ta the front of the salon.

* * *

Ah walked back inta the LeBeau home 'round five ta find it eerily quiet. "Remy! Tante Mattie! Anyone?" Ah sighed when there wasn't any answer as Ah walked back up the stairs ta use Remy's room ta get ready. Ah was almost half afraid that Remy's father might be there an' Ah'd have ta try an' explain who Ah was without any back up. ~_Musta all left already.~_

Two hours later, Ah was ready an' completely creeped out by the continued silence in the house. Ah picked up the shoulder length green opera gloves Ah had bought an' tucked 'em inta mah belt. ~_It's ta hot ta wear these quite yet. Ah'll wait 'til b'fore Ah go inside the bar ta put 'em on.~_ As Ah reached the bottom of the stairs, Ah heard a door shut softly an' quiet footsteps approachin'. ~_Mah God, a burglar! That ain't right, this is a Guild home, ain't nobody dumb enough ta try an' steal from the Thieves' Guild leader. Then who is here?~_ Mah feet were frozen ta the bottom step as Ah slowly turned ta look back up the stairs. A well-dressed man in his mid-20s appeared at the top an' he stopped short when he saw meh.

"Who are y' and what are y' doing in my home?"

"This ain't ya home, this is Remy's house." Ah don't know why Ah said that. Ah guess Ah wanted ta sound like Ah belonged there somewhat.

He cocked his head ta the side an' watched meh for a minute. "What's y' name?"

Ah was scared completely shitless. ~_Who's this guy? Why'd he say this is his house?~_ "Umm…Marie."

"Got a last name 'Marie'?" He didn't sound like he b'lieved meh in the slightest.

"D' Ancanto."

"Well, Marie D' Ancanto, how would y' know my brot'er?" ~_Brother! This is Henri?~_

"Err…we're friends." He smirked as he came down the steps an' went ta put an arm 'round mah shoulder. Ah ducked away from him an' he frowned.

"I won' hurt y'."

"Ah'm sure ya won't, but Ah wouldn't want ta hurt ya. Remy might not forgive meh." He smiled as he walked tawards the front door. "Hey! Where ya goin'?"

"T' de party…aren't y'?"

"Um…well…yeah."

"Den I'll walk y' dere, _Marie_." He stressed mah name as if he still didn't believe that was really it. "Den we'll find Remy f' y'."

"Okay." He held the door open for meh an' as Ah walked out Ah began ta pull on the gloves. ~_Might as well now. Ah wasn't expectin' company for the walk.~_ "So ya Henri."

"Dat's right." We walked almost two blocks before either of us said anythin' else. "Where'd y' meet Remy?" He glanced at meh suspiciously as Ah tried ta keep up with his quick pace. He was tall an' lean like Remy with incredibly long legs that gave 'em both naturally quick paces. ~_A thief's build.~_

"New York." He nodded as he continued to look like he was in deep thought.

"You worked f' Magneto den t'?"

"Oh no, no, no. Can't stand the guy."

"Den how would y' have met Remy?"

"We kinda had ta fight one another."

"And y' friends? Doesn' make much sense."

"Nothin' usually does. Um…how's Mercy?"

"What? Oh, she's good." ~_Guess it caught him off guard that Ah knew his wife's name.~_

"Is she gonna be there?" He responded with only a nod this time. ~_Maybe Ah should stop askin' questions. Ah know so much that it's probably freakin' him out a li'l right now.~_ We finally reached the bar ta mah relief. It was nerve rackin' talkin' ta Henri. ~_Don't care what the girl at the salon said. Brothers are worse then mothers.~_

"Ladies first." He held the door for meh an' Ah walked inside ta find the bar completely transformed. The atmosphere had really changed the most as well as the fact that it was much more crowded now. Ah didn't see Remy anywhere an' b'gan ta panic thinkin' that maybe he had skipped an' Ah was now gonna have ta face everyone here alone. ~_He wouldn't do that ta meh, would he?~_ "Let's find dat brother of mine." Henri took meh by the elbow an' b'gan pullin' meh through the hordes of people crammed inta the small bar. Once tawards the back Ah saw that the pool tables had been cleared away as people danced ta the live band that was set up on the same stage as b'fore. Ah glanced 'round quickly tryin' ta spot Remy but it was nearly impossible ta tell these people apart. Everyone was Cajun, 'round six feet tall, an' dressed in dark clothin'. "Remy! Found a friend of y's back at de house." Remy turned ta see the two of us with a blonde girl clingin' possessively ta him. ~_Well so much for him bein' a good for nothin' husband ta her.~_ She scowled at the sight of meh but Ah only smiled.

"Chére, wondered when y'd get here."

"Well, Ah'm here an' Ah wouldn't miss this for the world." Henri looked at his brother quizzically who was openly callin' another girl other than his wife 'dear'. "'Sides, ya promised meh a dance." Ah winked at Bella who looked ready ta blow a gasket. Remy only grinned broader at mah obvious dislike for his wife. 

It was actually very comical ta see the two of 'em. He was standin' there while she had her arms wrapped 'round him protectively. He hardly noticed her existence while he watched meh turn an' walk back ta the bar. 

As Ah left Ah could hear Bella complainin' 'bout mah invitation. "Y' kiddin' me! She's invited, dat whore's invited? Remy, I t'ought y' were jus' messin' wit' her."

"Non, Remy be very serious wit' dat une."

"I honestly can' believe y'." Ah turned just in time ta see Bella storm away as Remy only winked at meh 'cross the room.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Next chapter's gonna be kinda like a song fic with the party music going on in the background. Sorry, but I'm not planning on a fight next chapter but if it seems to go with the flow I start, maybe. No guarantees. On to my loving critics:

****

Sakuru Cherry Blossoms: 40oz of soda, yeesh, I thought I was the only person who did that kind of stuff. Tuesday I drank two liters in like only 5 hours. Lets, just say, I was worse than a drug addict. Caffeine highs are real uppers then really bad let downs after a while. Wednesday was spent in a half-dead state. Not much good writing going on that way.

****

Lid'l Rogue: The best? I don't know about that. Maybe **Aro** deserves that title more than I do, but I guess everyone has their opinion. I'll take it as one big womping compliment.

****

Lightspeed Suzuku: He he, you're so funny. *Rolls around floor laughing next to the expectant toddler.

****

Rogue4787: So modest. 

****

A.M.bookworm287: Know what you mean, I've got a tweaking teacher every time I stray to fanfic.

Ishandahalf: Ok, I'm trying to update quickly but I was in D.C. Tuesday, so that was kind of impossible. Why don't they install the internet on charter buses? I'm gonna do it then I can be a millionaire like Bill Gates or something! Then I can afford to cut school and work and spend all my time writing! Woo hoo! *Does silly dance move with the little arm circle thingys.


	11. Saying All the Right Things

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_She's got nerve, dat's f' sure. Still can' b'lieve she's got de guts t' talk like dat in front of Bella.~_ I glanced up from de girls who'd mobbed me de second Bella left t' see her leanin' over de bar talkin' t' Francis. Dey bot' turned t' look at Marie who was sittin' fart'er down de bar sippin' on a soda. ~_At least mon pere hasn't started in on her yet.~_ "Remy! Dere y' are son." ~_Speakin' of de devil.~_ De girls who'd been cooin' over me une second were gone de next as de leader of de T'ieves' Guild came struttin' over.

"Oui?"

"Y' ready f' de big job dey gonna give y'?"

"Don' see what dere is t' get ready f'. Dey've been givin' Remy harder and harder jobs every year but dey seem more like cake walks."

"Cocky as usual. Always could tell y' were my son." He put a fat'erly arm 'round mon shoulders as I glanced back at de bar at Marie. Francis was now talkin' t' her while Bella watched eagerly. ~_Dat ain't good.~_

"Remy gotta go…" I ducked away from mon pere and disappeared int' de thick crowd. I pushed mon way t' de back t' de edge of de stage where a man was takin' requests. He smiled when he recognized me.

"Something we can play for you, Messieur LeBeau?"

"Oui." I leaned over and whispered int' his ear as I glanced back over de crowd t' see Rogue still dealin' wit' Francis at de bar. De homme nodded as he turned t' talk t' one of de band members. As I made mon way back t' de bar I lost sight of her f' a short while and when I made mon way up t' Francis he was alone. "Where de femme go?"

"Huh? De spunky brunette? Looks like she's dancing." I turned t' see Rogue dancin' wit' some guy from de Assassins' Guild but she didn't look very comfortable.

{As a special request from the man of the hour himself:

It's been one week since you looked at me, Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry, Five days since you laughed at me saying, get that together come back and see me}

"T'ink Remy could have dis one, homme?" De kid looked peeved but stepped aside as Rogue looked at me gratefully.

{Three days since the living room, I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you, Yesterday you'd forgiven me, but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry}

"Thanks for the save."

"Non problem, Chére." I smiled as I wrapped mon arms 'round her waist.

{Hold it now and watch the hoodwink, As I make you stop, think, You'll think you're looking at Aquaman, I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss}

"This some kind of apology?"

"Is dat what y' want it t' be?"

{And I like sushi cause it's never toughed a frying pan, Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes, Big like Leanne Rimes, Because I'm all about value}

"Ah don't know what Ah want anymore." She kept glancing 'round her as if she was waitin' f' somet'in' t' happen.

"Somet'in' de matter, Chére?"

{Bert Kampfert's got the mad hits, You try to match wits, You try to hold me but I bust through, Gonna make a break and take a fake, I'd like a stinkin achin shake}

"Well, ain't this gonna cause problems with Bella. Ah mean she's ya wife an' ya dancin' with meh an' not her."

"Don' really care. B'sides if t'ings go well, dat won't be de case f' long."

{I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours, Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know, The vertigo is gonna grow,   
Cause it's dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver}

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Not'in'."

"Tell meh, Remy."

{How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad, Tryin not to smile though I feel bad, I'm the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral, Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will, I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve, I have a history of takin off my shirt}

"Y' see later."

"Ah don't like surprises."

"Non? Den why'd y' surprise me by comin' down here?"

{It's been one week since you looked at me, Threw your arms in the air and said You're crazy, Five days since you tackled me, I've still got the rug burns on both my knees}

"It's different when ya the one givin' the surprise. An' 'cause Ah needed ta forgive ya."

"Is dat all?" I cocked mon head t' de side an' frowned playfully.

{It's been three days since the afternoon, You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me, And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry}

"Ah honestly don't know. Maybe ta even say that Ah was sorry." Her cheeks got red as she glanced down and away from me.

"I'm sorry t'." I kissed de top of her head and she looked back up wit' a smile formin' 'gain. "Dat's better. Y' always were more belle when y' smiled."

{Chickety China that Chinese chicken, You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin', Watchin X-files with no lights on, we're dans la maison, I hope the smoking man's in this one}

"Y' just sayin' that now."

"Non, never!"

{Like Harrison Ford I'm gettin frantic, Like Sting I'm tantric, Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy, Like Kurasawa I make mad films, Ok I don't make films, But if I did they'd have a samauri}

"Y' be mon amour pour toujours." (A/N: …my love forever.) She rested her head on mon chest and I realized dat dis whole time neit'er of us had been dancin' but rat'er standin' in de middle of de floor.

{Gonna get a better set of clubs, Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs, just so my iron's aren't always flyin off the back-swing, gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon, Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes, that make me think the wrong thing}

"Forever's a long time, Remy."

"I know dat." I tilted her chin up wit' a gloved hand so dat she was lookin' me in de eyes. "And I mean it when I say I'll love y' dat long."

{How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad, Tryin not to smile though I feel bad, I'm the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral, Can't understand what mean? Well, You soon will, I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve, I have a history of takin off my shirt}

"Ya gotta quit makin' promises ya can't keep."

"But dis is une I'd keep non matter what."

{It's been one week since you looked at me, Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry, Five days since I laughed at you and said, You just did just what I thought you were gonna do}

She sighed as she rested her head back on mon chest.

{Three days since the living room, We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do? Yesterday you just smiled at me, Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry}

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Y' know it seems like yesterday, when I was teaching Remy t' pick pockets. Hard to believe dat soon he'll be doing the same f' his own children." Ah turned ta see Remy's father on the stage makin' some kind of roasting. (A/N: yes roasting, that's not a spelling error.)

"Non, non, non." Remy ducked b'hind meh like Ah was some kind of human shield for embarrassment. "Can we jus' leave, Marie."

"No way! Ah want ta hear this." Ah pulled him out from b'hind meh an' gave him a good push tawards the stage. He glared back at meh as he continued ta walk forwards. Ah turned ta sit back at the bar for what would possibly be the most entertainment for the night. Ah watched as he stepped up onta the stage next ta his father an' flashed a huge smile at everyone.

"Y' all here t' see Remy?" He put on a shocked expression, which was completely fake. Ah could tell he enjoyed the attention but still he shuffled his feet nervously as if he knew somethin' was gonna happen. ~_He wouldn't be that nervous 'bout some silly stories 'bout him in diapers, would he?~_

"Same act as every year." Ah turned ta see Francis grinning as he wiped a glass which was impeccably clean from being washed now for several minutes as he kept his eyes on the stage. Ah smiled as Ah turned ta watch as well.

"So when can I expect de grand babies?" Remy's face fell instantly as he looked across the room at meh. Ah turned away an' picked at mah soda with a straw.

"Dere won't be any." Everyone in the place fell instantly silent as the laughing an' jesting died. Ah could see Bella standin' close ta the stage an' she was frownin'.

"Leave it t' my son, t' kid 'bout kids." His father was desperately tryin' ta save the situation.

"Non, Bella and me are gettin' divorced." Ah spit out mah soda just barely missin' Francis but he didn't even notice as he dropped the glass an' it shattered on the floor. If Ah had thought the place was quiet b'fore, it was nothin' compared ta this. Then as soon as the quiet had come, the place exploded in noise. Ah turned in mah seat ta see Bella seethin' in anger. ~_This ain't good.~_ Ah got up an' walked outta the bar an' away from what was goin' ta b'come a bad situation with a bunch of angry assassins.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_Well, dat wasn' so bad.~_ Mon pere stood dere t' shocked t' say anyt'in' and Bella was glarin' daggers at me from b'low. I looked back t' de bar and realized dat Rogue was gone. I jumped down fromd de stage and pushed mon way 'cross t' where Francis still stood wit' his jaw hangin' down.

"Who do y' t'ink y' are?"

"Dis ain't de time, Bella." I turned t' look at her as she grabbed mon arm bringin' me t' a halt.

"Now's not de time? Y' just made de decision t' get a divorce. When did we talk 'bout dis?"

"Y' de une who said y' couldn' be married t' a mutant." She sputtered f' a few moments which I took t' talk t' Francis.

"Homme, where'd de femme go?" He came outta his daze as I leaned 'cross de bar and shook him.

"What? Don' know. Musta left."

"Merde." I turned t' walk outside but Bella seemed t' have come back t' her senses and grabbed mon arm 'gain t' stop me.

"I was angry, Remy, please. Think 'bout what y' sayin'."

"I have and neit'er of us are happy wit' dis marriage. Y' can go y' way, and I'll go mine." She seemed surprised dat I was bein' serious and let me walk out.

I stepped outside t' see Marie turnin' de corner a block ahead of me. I ran t' catch up and caught her by de arm but she shook loose. "Don't touch meh."

"Chére…"

"Where ya even thinkin' back there? No, of course not, that'd be askin' ta much of ya." She turned ta walk away again and f' a moment I t'ought 'bout jus' lettin' her go. ~_Non, I can' let her walk away 'gain. Dat was mon first mistake dat got me int' dis mess.~_

"Stop runnin'." She spun 'round on her heel and glared at me.

"Ya think Ah'm the one runnin'? Look who's talkin'."

"What would I be runnin' from?"

"Ya marriage. Ya one chance ta be happy."

"Dat's not happy, Chére. Dat's misery on a ball and chain. B'sides, dis has been comin' f' a while now. Bella's said so herself." She rolled her eyes as she went t' walk away again.

"Ya crazy. She obviously cares 'bout ya or else she wouldn't have been so pissed."

"She's shocked dat I was bold enough t' say it t'night, dat's all."

"Right, it might have nothin' ta do with the fact that she's just had her heart broken." She stopped t' look back at me and when she saw I was followin' her she sighed and kept walkin'.

"Dere ain't no heart dere t' break, Chére."

"Ah'm glad ya soooo sensitive ta other people's feelin's." I frowned at de sarcasm as I picked up de pace slightly ta keep up wit' her.

"Why y' so mad wit' me? I did dis f' y'."

"Give meh a break. If ya did this for meh, ya were wastin' ya breath. There ain't no point in givin' up anythin' for the untouchable. Don't ya get it? Ah've got poison skin an' that's never gonna change. It don't matter how many guys give up their wives for meh, that'll never change!" She came t' a stop and was shoutin' int' mon face.

"Den I did it f' myself. I don' want t' be wit' anyone but y', dere's non way I'm stayin' in a marriage wit' anyone else." Her jaw moved as if she was goin' t' say somet'in' but not'in' came out. "Will y' jus' come back in?"

"Why? So Ah can get harassed for bein' the other woman? Ah don't think so."

"Non, so we can bot' jus' have a good time." She looked up at me and I gave her mon best pout.

"Fine. One dance, then Ah'm leavin'."

"Den I've got une dance t' convince y' t' stay longer." She rolled her eyes as I took her hand in mine and led her back t' de bar where we could hear de music pouring out de door.

"Ya crazy as a loon. What were ya thinkin' back there?"

"Not so much what I was t'inkin', Chére. More like what I was feelin'." She looked up at me wide-eyed as we went inside.

{Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me, I was thinking about a long kiss, man just gotta get goin' where the night might lead, Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?}

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah knew what ta expect. What else would there have been right after he'd announced a divorce. Everyone was watchin' the door b'cause Remy had taken off so quickly. Then he'd come back with some strange girl in tow—meh. Instantly the place broke inta whispers as he ignored 'em all an' led meh straight out ta the dance floor. He could be so ignorant sometimes. Although, Ah was havin' trouble figurin' out if it was his ignorance that made him ignore 'em or if it was the fact that he was fully aware of 'em watchin'.

{I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, I'll tell you that, But if I didn't say it, Well, I'd still have felt it   
Where's the sense in that?}

He placed his hands 'round mah waist as Ah put mah own 'round his neck. Ah was fully aware that we were the only ones dancin' anymore an' that we also seemed ta be the object of interest. In order ta avoid everyone's watchin' eyes Ah buried mah head inta his chest. Ah could tell he was smilin' as he rested his chin on top of mah head an' whispered inta mah ear. "Ain't dis better den runnin'?" His husky whisper tickled mah ear an' sent a shiver down mah spine.

"Ah hate ya."

{I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder, Or return to where we were}

"Non, y' could never hate me. I'm t' beau."

"Watch meh, ya cocky Swamp Rat."

{Well I will go down with this ship, And I won't put my hands up and surrender, There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be}

He chuckled as he kissed the top of mah head. "I'm watchin', very carefully."

{I know I left too much mess, And destruction to come back again, And I caused nothing but trouble, I understand if you can't talk to me again, And if you live by the rules of 'It's over', Then I'm sure that that makes sense}

Ah sighed as Ah turned mah head slightly ta the side ta see Bella. She had her hands crossed over her chest then smiled evilly. "Ah'm not the one ya should be watchin'."

{Well I will go down with this ship, And I won't put my hands up and surrender, There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be}

"Non, den who?" He turned ta look in the same direction as meh as Bella turned an' walked away.

"Ah don't know 'bout her. She's a trained murderer, an' ya just went an' pissed her off big time."

{And when we meet, As I'm sure we will, All that was then, Will be there still}

"I don' care 'bout dat. All I care 'bout is dat y' stay here wit' me."

{I'll let it pass, And hold my tongue, And you will think, That I've moved on}

Ah didn't know what ta say ta him anymore. He obviously didn't seem ta care that he had placed himself in an extremely dangerous situation. But that was Remy, he never seemed ta care what others thought or planned ta do. The two of us continued ta sway back an' forth as the music filled the room.

{Well I will go down with this ship, And I won't put my hands up and surrender, There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be}

"How do ya do it?"

"Do what mon Cherie?"

{Well I will go down with this ship, And I won't put my hands up and surrender, There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be}

"How can ya not care 'bout what's gonna happen in the future?"

"Gotta live f' t'day, dat's all."

{Well I will go down with this ship, And I won't put my hands up and surrender, There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be}

Ah realized that Ah was repeatin' the conversation Ah'd had with psyche Remy b'fore, but now comin' from him, it seemed real. "An' what 'bout the past. What if we'd never met?" He gave meh the exact same sigh 'long with an eye roll for good measure.

"Den I guess I'd be out lookin' f' y'."

{Well I will go down with this ship, And I won't put my hands up and surrender, There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be}

Ah smiled an' rested mah head on his shoulder 'gain as Ah sighed. "Did I say somet'in' wrong?"

"No, Sugah, ya said all the right thin's."

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Aro: That's great! "How was I to know she was standing directly in front of the pitchfork?" *Author pouts then smiles evilly. Muahahahahaha. I've got other plans though. I'm really struggling to keep writing without jumping straight to the action! Ahhhhhhh! I wanna write the action sequence!

****

Lid'l Rogue: I'll have to check out Aro's faves sometime, I've been reading all of hers/his (Um, Aro are you a girl or guy?) and never once thought to check the faves. Duh!

****

Rogue4787: I'm sorry there weren't embarrassing stories for you…um…I'm not so good at those. Well, I think the next chapter will have Jean-Luc meeting Rogue. And Remy really is a bad pretender.

****

Ishandahalf: Yes, I'm a very silly dancer indeed. Ah Rogue, the multitasker. Hmm…she's got it all going on.

****

Lightspeed Suzuka: Yes Doll Fighting! Hahahaha. I've got a cat who likes to eat dead dolls too. HA! Sorry about the name. *Author frowns until lots of lines form on her forehead then bursts into tears at the wrinkles.

****

RavenHawk_tph: thank you for the review. Hehe…lightswitch Bella.

****

Gothic Cajun: Thanks for the thought, but I work in an icecream parlor. I'll kill myself over ice cream. But that's not why I didn't embarrass Remy, I just couldn't think of anything. I think you got me beat on the sugar high thing.


	12. He Really Is Crazy

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Stop it! Ah'm not kiddin' Remy. Don't ya dare come near meh!" Ah laughed as he chased meh inside the house. "Ah'm tellin' ya right now, that if ya tickle meh, God so help meh, Ah'm a gonna kill ya." Ah'd kept mah word ta one dance an' basically had ta drag Remy back out again since he was refusin' ta let meh go.

["Remy, Ah said one dance. Now Ah'm leavin'."

"Non, not yet. Une more." He put on his puppy dog eyes an' was 'bout ta go down on his knees ta beg. Ah turned an' started ta push through the crowd of people who had found our dance so fascinatin'. "What? Haven' y' ever seen a petite belle b'fore?" He caught up with meh outside an' wrapped his arms 'round mah waist.

"Don't."

"Don' what?"

"Just don't touch meh. Ah don't want ta hurt ya."

"I'm t' careful f' dat t' happen, Chére."]

That's when the ticklin' had started. Ah'd finally been able ta twist away from him right as we reached his house. But now that we were inside Ah found mahself hittin' what felt like a solid wall an' fallin' back inta Remy's arms.

"Bonsoir, Pere." Ah swallowed hard as Ah looked up at the man Ah'd run inta realizin' that it was Remy's father, Jean-Luc.

"Err…hi." He glared down at meh then slowly smiled with recognition.

"Dis is de girl y' brought b'fore." It wasn't a question for him, it was a fact. Remy only nodded almost proudly as he wrapped an arm 'round mah waist. Ah elbowed him hard in the ribs but he didn't flinch an' if anythin' he pulled meh closer ta him.

"Oui." There was a touch of anger in his voice as she spoke ta his father which Ah found ta be strange.

"She's de one wit' de touch." Again, a stated fact that he just felt like sayin' aloud. He looked down at meh with a curious smile. "Y' a psychic or somethin'?"

"No, Ah…it's hard ta explain."

"But y' are a mutant." Ah didn't know what ta say ta him. He was sayin' these things so bluntly that it didn't seem like there was a response.

"Oui, she's a mutant. But she ain't workin' f' y'." His father laughed an' had a good natured one at that.

"What makes y' t'ink dat, Remy? Just curious 'bout de girl y' gave up Bella f'." His voice turned serious at the last sentence an' Ah fidgeted in Remy's arms. "Y' put y'self in one hell of a position dis time."

"Remy know dat, and he's willin' t' deal wit' dat."

"De guilds might want y' out. Y' know dey don' jus' let people walk away in one piece." Mah eyes got wide at this bit of news. ~_Okay, so Ah thought it was bad enough he pissed off one assassin an' her family, but now we've got a whole blinkin' guild of assassins an' another of thieves that are gonna want ta get at him.~_ Ah turned ta look at Remy but he appeared stoic as he spoke ta his father.

"Remy prepared f' dat." Ah stared at him as he seemed ta be exceptin' death.

"Are ya crazy?!?! He's talkin' 'bout 'em killin' ya!"

"Oui." He didn't look down at meh but kept his eyes on his father. Ah turned 'gain ta see his father's reaction but it was just as cold and devoid of emotion.

"Ya both crazy! He's ya son an' ya just gonna let him do this an' get himself killed? An' ya, don't ya want ta live?" Both of 'em just stared at meh as if Ah were the crazy one. "Ah give up! It ain't worth mah time ta try an' figure out a bunch of Swamp Rats." Ah stormed up the stairs ta Remy's room unable ta stand their stupidity any more.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Dat comin' from a River Rat?" Mon pere laughed at Rogue's outburst but seemed t' ignore de fact dat she'd said anyt'in' meanin'ful at all.

"De femme's right, dis is crazy. De guilds are runnin' our lives and we don' get non say on what happens."

"Well, y' better hope dat not'in' happens t'morrow night. May be y' last chance t' prove dat y' wort' somet'in' t' de guilds ot'er den a ladies' man. I may be de leader, but if de whole of de two guilds want y' out, dere's not'in' I can do f' y'." I glared at him as he turned t' leave de room.

"Is dat what Remy is? A traitor and a ladies' man only 'cause he wants t' be happy?" He stopped and looked at me b'fore slowly speakin'.

"I don' know where I went wrong. Always t'ought I'd drilled it int' Henri and y' head dat marriage is sacred. It ain't somet'in' t' be messed wit'. Den y' girlfriend come 'round and y' announce y' gettin' divorced. How do y' t'ink dis looks?" He looked back at me sadly and closed de door b'hind him leavin' me alone. 

~_Merde! I try and do de right t'ing and dis is what happens. Marie storms off, mon pere t'inks I'm a traitor.~_ I slowly walked up de steps and knocked on de door t' mon room t'inking dat Rogue would kill me at dis point if she was changin'. "Chére, I'm comin' in."

"Do whatever the hell ya want ta. It's not like ya actually care 'bout anyone else." I opened de door t' see her sittin' on de bed wit' her knees pulled up t' her chin.

"Chére, I t'ought y' understood."

"Ah thought so ta, then Ah found out ya could be dead by the end of the week. Gee, Ah wonder how Ah'm supposed ta feel 'bout that?" Her sarcasm hurt like hell as I sat down next t' her. I put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"I didn' want y' t' worry. Worryin' ain't gonna do nobody any good." She scoffed as she stood up and picked up her duffel bag. "Now where y' goin?"

"Anywhere but here. Ah shoulda known better, Remy. Ah really shoulda known that ya'd pull some kind of stupid stunt. Ya think ya such a smooth talker, but there ain't no way ya can talk ya way outta gettin' shot, or bein' stabbed or anythin' else the assassins got for ya." I stood up and stood in front of de door blockin' her exit. "Oh, yeah, like that's gonna stop meh. Hmm…which power should Ah use? Use yas ta blow a hole through the wall, Logan's healin' ta jump from the window, Kitty's ta phase right through ya, Kurt's ta teleport outside, Betsy's ta levitate mahself out the window, Mystique's ta turn inta bug an' run under the door, an' there's more where they came from." I sighed as I moved t' de side.

"Go den, I ain't gonna stop y'." She didn' move but stared at me dumbfounded as if she expected me t' force her t' stay.

"That's it…ya just gonna let meh walk out?"

"Oui, dere somet'in' else I was supposed t' do first?" Her shocked expression changed t' une of hurt den quickly t' determination as she strode outta de room. "So dis is it? We jus' gonna quit like dis?"

She stopped and answered me in a mocking tone. "Oui."

"I don' except dat." She laughed at me as she started down de stairs.

"Ya wouldn't. Nothin' is good enough for ya unless it's ya idea. It was all fine and good when ya stayed here an' let meh go back ta the X-Men alone, but now when Ah want ta walk away it's not acceptable."

"Jus' tell me dis. Do y' love me? 'Cause, Chére, I love y' wit' everyt'in' I got." She stopped and tensed in de front hall her hand inches away from de front door handle.

"Remy, ya know Ah love ya…Ah just don't know why ya won't trust meh." I blinked a few times as she continued t' stand dere unmovin'. "Ah've always trusted ya, an' even though Ah haven't always said it, Ah've always loved ya ta. Ah just wish ya could trust meh ta."

"But I do trust y'."

"Then why wouldn't ya tell meh that the guild wouldn't let this happen? Why couldn't ya trust meh with that?" Tears were slowly forming at de corners of her eyes as I slowly walked t'wards her. I put an arm 'round her waist and de ot'er b'hind her head pullin' her close.

"Shh…I trust y' and will pour toujours." (A/N: For those who've forgotten, forever) She buried her head int' mon chest tryin' t' hide de tears dat were now fallin'. I tilted her head up so dat I could see her face and brushed de tears back. "It gonna be okay, trust me."

"That's it, Remy. Ah do trust ya…Ah just don't know if ya trust meh."

"Den I'll jus' have t' show y'." I bent down and kissed her quickly b'fore she could move.

* * *

****

ROGUE

I pulled back quickly as Remy swayed on his feet with his eyes closed an' a cocky grin planted on his face. "Dat wasn' so bad." Ah barely caught him b'fore he hit the floor like a lead balloon an' gently lowered him ta the ground.

"Why'd ya do that, Sugah?" His most recent thoughts swirled 'round in mah head an' Ah relived the dance that we'd just had an' our argument. Most prominent in mah head were three of his emotions--trust, love, an' fear. "Oh, Remy, why ya so crazy?" Ah knelt on the floor with Remy's head restin' on mah lap as he lied there unconscious. 

"What's goin' on here?" Ah looked up ta see his father standin' in a doorway an' when he saw Remy he came flyin' 'cross the room an' knelt down next ta him an' felt for a pulse. Mah heart was poundin' half outta fear for this powerful man. "What happened?"

"Ah…he…he tried ta kiss meh."

"So y' knocked him out?" He seemed ta find this humorous as he stood back up straight again.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean ta…it's just…" He responded with more laughter as Ah stared at him in confusion.

"Dis is great! He t'rows away his marriage t' be wit' a girl who knocks him flat if he tries anyt'in' wit' her. Couldn' have asked f' anyone better myself."

"Anyone better? But, he's hurt…" More laughter ensued. Ah was definitely havin' trouble understandin' Remy's father.

"No, just his pride's hurt. Jus' get him off de floor b'fore Mattie sees him." Ah nodded slowly as the man walked away still laughin'. 

Once he was outta the room Ah turned ta look at Remy's unconscious form, which still had a smile planted on his face. "Ah take it back, ya father's the crazy one." ~_Now how ta get him upstairs? Dumb question.~_

Ah called on Piotr's strength an' used Pietro's speed ta get Remy upstairs an' quick. Ah didn't bother with the door an' just phased through it with Kitty's powers. Ah gently put him down on the bed after pullin' the sheets back telepathically. Ah tucked the sheets 'round him an' pulled a chair over b'side the bed ta sit in. Ah smiled as Ah brushed a few loose strands of his bangs outta his eyes. "Ya may be crazy, but Ah trust ya." Ah couldn't tell if it was mah imagination or not but Ah think his smile broadened.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I awoke de next mornin' ta find Rogue sittin' in a chair next t' de bed but she was slumped over so dat her head was restin' on mon chest usin' it f' a pillow. She hadn' changed outta de dress from de night b'fore nor had she done anyt'in' else t' sleep. I put a hand on de back of her head and gently brushed t'rough de curls of intermixed dark and light hair.

"Not the Danger Room…five more minutes, Bets…" I smiled as she stirred slightly in her sleep. "Ah ain't in love…don't know why ya keep insistin' that...Just don't tell anyone…" I tried mon best not ta chuckle at her denial in her sleep. Dis was followed by a yawn den more ramblin'. "Don't leave meh 'gain…Remy, stop…" I frowned as she stirred again so dat she was now facin' me. I could see de frown on her lips as she continued t' talk in her sleep. "Why ya so crazy… ya father's the crazy one…" I raised an eyebrow at dis last comment as she slowly pushed herself up slowly openin' her eyes.

"Bonjour, Cherie." She smiled weakly den punched me in de shoulder. "What was dat f'?"

"That was f' kissin' meh!" I put mon hands b'hind mon head and smiled at her.

"Dat why y' still here?"

"Ah…uh…Ugh! Ya make meh…Grr!"

"Speechless, eh?"

"Shut up." I pouted as I sat up and looked her evenly in de eyes.

"What's dis 'bout mon pere bein' crazy?"

"What?!?!"

"Y' were talkin' in y' sleep. Y' said mon pere was crazy."

"Ah don't talk in mah sleep. Ya must be more outta it then Ah thought."

"Fine, den demain nuit (A/N: Tomorrow night, I think I've got it right this time.), I'll jus' tape y' talkin' in y' sleep. Said t'ing's 'bout de Danger Room, den how y' wanted t'…" I jus' waggled mon eyebrows up and down suggestively. She quickly punched me in de shoulder 'gain. "What!"

"Ya know what."

I raised de sleeve of mon shirt t' examine de shoulder t' see dat it was slowly turnin' a slight purple blue color. "Dere's gonna be une hell of a bruise dere."

"Good."

"Non, not bonne (A/N: good). It hurts like hell." She rolled her eyes as she stood up and dug in her duffel bag f' a moment t' come up wit' a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I quickly rolled outta de bed and wrapped mon arms 'round her waist.

"Stop that. It always ends the same way, with ya unconscious on the ground." I pouted as she squirmed away t' find de bat'room t' change.

"Why don' y' unpack?" She stopped in de doorway and laughed.

"Unpack what? Ah got only another pair of jeans an' two other shirts. There's nothin' ta unpack." I grabbed mon wallet off de dresser and tossed it t' her.

"Den buy stuff t' unpack." She caught it den tossed it right back.

"No fun that way. Ah didn't get ta steal it off a ya."

"Don' let mon pere hear y' say dat. He'll have y' pickin' pockets faster den y' can blink." She smiled as she slipped int' de hall. I ran a hand t'rough mon hair as I looked 'round de room deep in t'ought. (A/N: he he, I'm not gonna tell you what he's thinking! You'll find out later.)

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Where are ya goin'?" Ah was curled up in an armchair in the livin' room tryin' ta concentrate on a book while constantly worryin' 'bout another conversation with Remy's father or some other thief that might walk in.

"Out." Ah raised an eyebrow at Remy as Ah he stood b'hind meh.

"Gonna tell meh where or do Ah have ta guess."

"Shouldn' be dat hard, Chére. Where would a t'ief be goin' in de middle of de nuit?" Ah narrowed mah eyes at him as he shrugged.

"Y' know what I do f' a livin'. Y' don' have t' like it."

"Well, Ah don't like it one bit. It ain't honest."

"Now y' know dat I only steal from dose who can afford it." Ah rolled mah eyes at this statement.

"Whose it this time? Some rich guy? An heiress? A museum?"

"Oui."

"Oui what?"

"A museum."

"So why are ya doin' this again?"

"'Cause de guild likes t' make sure de young hommes don' start slackin'. Gotta keep us on our toes 'til we be twenty-one."

"So it's like birthday ritual or somethin'?"

"Oui, and I missed de last une wit' bein' in N' York so dey're a li'l worried dat I'm startin' t' slip. Dat and de fact dat I'm a mutant and should be kept under a careful watch." He smiled but Ah could see in his eyes that he was slightly hurt by the way the guild was treatin' him. 

"Remy y' best be goin'." Ah craned mah neck ta see his father standin' in the doorway with his hands in his pockets as he watched us.

"Oui, we'll talk later, Chére." His father frowned then smiled when he saw meh roll mah eyes again. Remy left the room ta go do his thin'. Ah sighed as Ah turned back ta read again.

"Y' could go wit' him."

"Ah don't think so." His father had walked 'round an' was now standin' in front of meh makin' it hard for meh ta ignore him. Ah gave up an' put the book down markin' the place with mah finger.

"No, why not?"

"Goes 'gainst mah morals." He chuckled as he took a seat 'cross from meh in another armchair.

"He's in love wit' a girl who lays a smack down and has morals. What's next?" He said this more ta himself then ta meh as Ah watched him with curiosity. ~_Ah know Remy's adopted but Ah can't help but thinkin' this is what he's gonna look like when he gets old.~_

~"Non, Remy's gonna be much more beau."~

~Uh huh.~

"We'll jus' see if we can change dat. So what are y' two?"

"Ah don't think Ah understand, sir."

"First off, I'm no sir. Call me Jean-Luc. And what I want t' know is are y' two datin'?" Ah blushed at the question an' hoped that Remy hadn't told him somethin' deranged ta make him think so.

"Er…no. We're just really good friends." He nodded as he kept smilin'. 

~_"Lies Chére, dat's a lie!"~_

~Quiet would ya!~

"Well, Remy's good friend, do y' have a name?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Marie." He raised an eyebrow very much like Remy as Ah sighed. "D'Ancanto." Again another nod. ~_Ah can't figure out if he's like the professor or Remy more. And what's up with everyone down here havin' ta know last names?~_

He smiled as he stood up an' crossed the room. "Marie, y' welcome t' stay here as long as y' like."

~_Oui! Remy'll second dat.~_

"Thank ya, sir, er…Jean-Luc." Ah heard him laugh as he walked outta the room. ~_He really is crazy!~_

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ok, this is going to be a little confusing but the author says it is so, so it is so. The X-Men had a fight with the Brotherhood at some point and Rogue absorbed them all—Pietro, Lance, Toad, Freddy, Wanda, and John (Recap: remember John left the X-Men). Okay, I'm just saying that because I never said so before, okay, I think that clears up some things.

Great scene with Rogue and Tante Mattie coming up next chapter…unless the action gets unbearably long that I have to break up the chapter. Yes, action next chapter…he he…Remy robbing. Sweetness!

Sorry, I forgot last chapter in my eagerness to post to name the songs I used. The first song was 'One Week' Bare Naked Ladies. I'm disappointed in all those who didn't recognize it since this is now the third time I've used it in this fic alone. *Author turns into her mother and shakes a single finger at all those who didn't recognize 'One Week'. The single line was from 'What Was I Thinking' Dierks Benteley and the slow song was 'White Flag' Dido.

****

A.M.bookworm247: Why are you running around smacking into things? You'll give yourself a concussion that way. And no one is sending me death threats. I write as a release of stress, anger, whatever I may be feeling. So if someone dies in these stories, I was in a pissy mood. If there's a kiss, I was blissful, so forth so forth.

****

Pomegranate Queen: Sorry, no death scenes 'til I've had an extremely stressful day. Just can't get in a killer mood if I don't feel like killing someone. Hmm…I feel like killing Craig (guy from school) everyday, you may luck out.

****

Lid'l Rogue: Happy Birthday Lid'l Rogue, Happy Birthday Lid'l Rogue, Happpyyy Birrrtthhhhddaaayyy Liddd'llll Rooogggueee, Happy Birthday Lid'l Rogue

****

Aro: Ah, so Aro is a fille, gotcha. Thanks for clearin' that one up. Gosh, I thought my accents stunk, I've read so many fics though I'm starting to finally pick 'em up.

****

Lightspeed Suzuka: Yes, the magic plushies return! *Author uses mirror to use miracle foundation cream to smooth out wrinkles then flashes a cocky Remy like grin.

****

SickmindedSucker/Ishandahalf/Rogue4787/Gothic Cajun: You guys freak me out…are you all the same people? Because you all had the exact same opinion that it was certain death to pull a stunt like that in front of assassins.


	13. Letters Home

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I stood on de roof of a neighborin' buildin' t' de museum and watched de outside guards movements. Dey had a pattern. One walked past de front door and checked each rear exit every ten minutes. Never did anyone check de roof f' disturbances. ~_Dis is t' easy.~_ I vaulted ont' de roof of de museum and landed noiselessly. I walked over t' de emergency stairs exit and gave de handle a slight tug. It didn't budge. ~_Dat ain't up t' spec. Dose doors supposed t' be easy t' get out in fires. Tsk tsk.~_ I placed a single finger on de door knob and disintegrated it wit' mon powers. ~_Non powers, blah, blah, blah. Dis bein' done mon way or de high way.~_ I opened de door and knelt down pullin' out an aerosol can. I sprayed at de base of de door and was surprised t' see non security lasers. ~_Tsk tsk. Dey really need t' work on de security here.~_

I walked down de flight of stairs and again disintegrated de door knob on de ot'er end when I found dat une t' be locked as well. Once more I knelt down t' check f' de security lasers but found none. ~_Dis really is t' easy.~_

Shakin' mon head at de simplicity of dis job, I started t' de right t' find de gallery holdin' de piece I was gonna steal. ~_Hmm…Romare Bearden's 'J Mood'. What's de significance of dat?~_ I stood in de archway t' de gallery and glanced 'round quickly f' security. Dere were non cameras but dis time dere was at least de lasers—a pat'etic square foot. I shook mon head as I pulled out mon bo staff and extended it 'cross de room in front of de art piece. I zipped up mon trench coat so dat it wouldn't drag t'rough de lasers and made mon way over t' de piece.

I swung up and around so dat I was non longer hangin' by mon knees and smiled as I easily balanced standin' on de staff. I closely examined de piece f' furt'er security and frowned when I found none. ~_Somet'in' 'bout dis don' seem right. Dis should really be harder. Not dat I'm complainin'.~_ I carefully removed it from de wall and placed it under mon arm t' carry back out. I walked 'cross de staff like a tight rope t' de ot'er end of de room and dropped down lightly int' de center of one of de laser squares.

Jus' as I did dis, de alarms b'gan t' go off every where as de entire museum b'came bat'ed in eerie blood red lights. ~_Merde! How could I have missed somet'in'. Dis place had no security at all, how could I set somet'in' off?~_ I grabbed de staff and took off at a dead sprint. At de end of de hall I came 'cross a mon lying on de ground. ~_Merde, someone else is here.~_ I knelt down next t' him and immediately saw de bruisin' 'round de neck from strangulation. ~_Assassins.~_

As I stood back up a card slipped from mon pocket and fell b'side de body unnoticed b'cause I was t' busy tryin' t' get outta dere b'fore I was found. ~_Knew dis was t' easy.~_ Almost grinnin' at de sudden challenge, I made mon way t' a window wit' a fire escape. Impatiently, I charged de glass causin' it t' fall away and as I was 'bout t' leave I got caught.

"Stop right there!" I turned t' see a security guard standin' alert wit' his gun drawn. ~_Great, jus' great.~_

"Homme, let's make a deal. Gambit walks away, y' walk away, and nobody gets hurt."

"Put the painting down and step back inside with your hands in the air." I sighed at his ignorance.

"It's a collage, homme." He frowned as he took a few steps closer t' me. I reached int' mon pocket and grabbed t'ree cards ready f' a fight.

"A thief with a sense of humor, just what I've always wanted."

"A guard who knows not'in' 'bout art, jus' what Gambit's always wanted t'. Bonsoir, Messieur." He eyes went wide in surprise as I t'rew de charged cards at him. De knocked him off his feet as I slipped out de window and down de fire escape disappearin' int' de night.

* * *

****

ROGUE

I tossed an' turned tryin' ta sleep but found it impossible. I sat up an' stared out the window for a few moments wonderin' 'bout Remy. ~_Ah hope he's okay. Please, don't let him get caught.~_ I moved over ta his desk an' rummaged 'round for paper an' a pen. Ah found 'em an' headed downstairs ta the dinin' room.

"A li'l early, ain't it, Child?"

"Ah couldn't sleep." Ah smiled at Tante Mattie who was makin' a pot of coffee in the kitchen. Ah sat down at the breakfast bar separatin' the two rooms.

"I see I won't be alone in my worryin' anymore."

"How do ya do it? Ah mean how can ya let him do this all the time?"

"I don' sleep much, Child. How do y' like it?" She indicated t' the coffeepot.

"Just like mah men, strong." Ah smiled at the poor humor an' she politely smiled as well.

"Obviously, y' not datin' Remy." Ah chuckled at the insult. He would have died at someone's poke at his manliness.

"Nope, Remy's much ta obnoxious for meh."

"Ignorant."

"Careless."

"Reckless."

"Immature."

"Childish."

"Superficial."

"Frivolous."

"Manipulative."

"Deceptive."

"Intelligent." Tante Mattie smiled at mah change of pace.

"Smart."

"Carin'."

"Sweet."

"Gentle."

"Courteous."

"Romantic."

"Hopelessly."

"Trustin'." Ah sighed as Ah propped mah head on mah hands an' looked at the wise woman standin' 'cross from meh. "Is it wrong ta love him? Ah mean after all that's happened an'…"

"I'll tell y' de same t'ing dat I told Remy. If anyt'in' can be sweeter dan one's first love, it must be dat love recaptured." Ah sat there ponderin' the meanin' of those words for a li'l while. 

The corners of mah mouth turned up in a slight smile. "Ah'm afraid that ain't gonna happen, but those are wise words."

"Why not Child?"

"Remy's gonna tire of meh eventually. He's a guy, an' guys, they don't hang 'round untouchables very long."

"When was the last time y' looked at the boy?" The question shocked meh slightly.

"Ah don't know couple of hours ago. Right b'fore he left."

"What was he wearin'?"

"What's that got ta do with anythin'?"

"Jus' answer de question, Child."

"Um…jeans, long sleeve shirt, his trench coat, an' gloves." She nodded as if this should explain everythin'. "Okay, so what's the point?"

"De point is dat he don' care dat y' de untouchable. Child, b'fore y' showed up, he wore board shorts, muscle shirts and God forbid dat he wear gloves." Mah eyes went wide wit' realization.

"Ya mean, he's…why?"

"Why's the boy tryin' ta kill himself? He's fallen in love and has fallen hard at dat." Ah swallowed as Ah looked back down at the letter Ah'd started ta Kitty. Ah hadn't gotten any farther than 'Dear'. "What are y' doin', Child?"

"Writin' back home. Ah've got about a dozen an' a half letters ta write so nobody feels left out."

"Dat's a large family."

Ah laughed. "They're kinda all just really good friends. But Ah guess ya could say it's kinda like family. When ya cram a dozen teenagers inta one house with a couple of adults, ya get pretty close." She smiled as she nodded. ~_Ah take it back, Tante Mattie is the resident professor here.~_

"Well, jus' remember dat home is where de heart is."

"Huh?"

"Home is wherever ya heart lies. If y' love someone back dere, den dat's home, but if not den it's not really home."

"Then Ah guess Ah have two homes." Ah smiled. "Can't say that Ah don't love mah brother, Kurt, an' Logan's practically a father ta meh. But N' Awlins is startin' ta feel a lot like home."

"Remy used t' say dat his real home was in Bayville. His fat'er didn't like dat much."

"Ah'm sure." Talkin' ta Tante Mattie was like gettin' ta pick Remy's brain. The woman seemed ta know everythin' 'bout him an' was willin' ta tell meh all. "Ya know, talkin' ta ya makes this whole waitin' thin' easier."

"Yes, it used t' be rat'er lonely sittin' down here drinkin' my coffee."

"Bonsoir, mon femmes!" Ah turned ta see Remy standin' in the doorway ta the dinin' room all smiles.

"It took ya long enough."

"Don' y' know dat dere are people worryin' 'bout y' boy?"

"Remy's sorry." Tante Mattie frowned at him as he continued ta grin. He set a paintin' down along side the wall but kept one hand b'hind his back. "Brought somet'in' f' y' Chére." Ah raised an eyebrow as he strode over ta meh an' pulled a teddy bear out from b'hind his back. It was black with reddish brown eyes an' held a white rose.

"Oh…thank ya." Ah took it in mah hands an' smiled as Ah plucked at it's ears an' fluffed up it's fur. "How'd ya know that Ah like teddy bears?"

"Don' t'ink I never noticed de bears all over y' room at de institute." Tante Mattie seemed surprised by his seriousness an' droppin' the third person trick. He was still smilin' an' winked at her. He bent down an' kissed the top of mah head while Ah blushed.

"Well, I might as well make y' two breakfast."

"Remy be much obliged." She raised an eyebrow at the sudden switch in manner.

"Y' can talk t' de girl seriously, but de woman who raised y' gets y' casualties. Glad t' see where I stand." She smacked Remy 'cross de back of the head.

"Oww…what was dat f'?" She didn't answer as she b'gan ta crack open several eggs inta fryin' pan.

"Wait a minute, where'd ya find a store open at three in the mornin' ta buy a rose an' a teddy bear?" Ah narrowed mah eyes at him as he only smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was open."

"How open?"

"De air vent was open." Ah punched him in the shoulder then turned ta work on mah stack of letters again. "Y' know b'tween de two of y', Remy's gonna look like a punchin' bag." Ah smiled as Ah sipped on the coffee an' kept writin'.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Remy's been t'inkin'."

"That's a dangerous thin'." "Dat's a dangerous t'ing." Tante Mattie and Marie laughed after they finished speakin' at de same time.

"Ha ha. Seriously t'ough. Y' know what y' told Remy 'bout gettin' his own place, Remy's gonna do dat." I was lookin' at Tante Mattie waitin' f' her reaction.

"Y' actually listened t' me? Dere's a surprise. But, I didn' mean now…" She trailed off as she scrambled de eggs and sighed.

"Y' mean b'fore I decided t' get divorced." She sighed and nodded her head. "Well, dat don' matter, 'cause I'm movin' int' an apartment so dat Marie and I are outta y' way."

"Y' never in my way, boy."

"Non, Remy made y' lose y' sleep t'night."

"Boy, I'll lose even more sleep once y' leave dis house." I smiled as I glanced over at Rogue. Her jaw had dropped a few inches in shock.

"Ah…Ah don't understand. Why ya want ta leave here?"

"Don' worry, we ain't gonna go far. Jus' 'cross town. Dere's a nice petite apartment wit our names written all over it."

"We…our…speak for yaself, Swamp Rat."

"Y' tellin' me dat it don' bot'er y' dat dere's t'ieves walkin' t'rough dis house day and nuit and dat mon pere questions y' every chance he gets?"

"Well…it's a li'l unnervin'."

"Jus' a li'l, hehn?" She frowned when I hit a nerve.

"Ah hate it when ya win." I smirked as two plates of eggs and bacon were pushed in front of us.

"Merci. Marie, I won' do dis if y' don' want me t'."

"Ah just wish ya'd stop doin' thin's just for meh. It's pointless." Tante Mattie was standin' in front of us and leaned over and smacked Rogue 'cross de back of de head.

"What did I just tell y' Child? I swear nobody ever listens t' me." She rubbed de back of her head den smiled at me.

"Okay. So where is this place again?"

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

"I'm like really worried. It's been weeks since Rogue left!" We were all sitting at breakfast and it was driving me mad that no one had mentioned Rogue since she'd left.

"I know, luv, but it won't do any good." I stared at Betsy in disbelief.

"But she was your roomate! How could you like not be worried."

"Half Pint, the Brits got a point. Worrying ain't going to do anyone any good." I frowned at Mister Logan through his newspaper as a single hand reached out and pulled a coffee mug behind the screen.

*Bamf! "Mail's here!"

"Kurt! You're like standing in my breakfast!"

"Sorry. Zere's a letter for ja zough."

"Really? I like just got one from my parents yesterday."

"Zere's one here for everyone." I watched as Kurt passed out a letter to everyone including Mister Logan, Storm, Mister McCoy, Miss Frost, and the professor.

"They're like all from the same person. Look at the handwriting."

"But there's no return address, luv."

Jamie was the first to tear his open and began bouncing up and down. "It's Roguey! She's the writer!" I tore my own open and scanned down to the bottom to see that it was Rogue's signature.

"Wow! Like maybe I should mention her tomorrow and she might come back."

"Don't try your luck, Half Pint." Logan had already replaced the letter for his newspaper. "She sounds happy wherever she is."

I looked back down at the letter and began to read it.

%Dear Kitty,

I know you're probably worrying you pretty little head off by now. Please don't. I'm fine, really I am. God, I'm going to kick myself later for telling you this, but I'm in New Orleans. Don't tell the adults. I didn't include that information in any of their letters because, well you know Logan. He'd be down here in five seconds flat and killing a certain Cajun.

Things are going well. We've worked out a lot of our problems and I'm really glad to see him again. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you and the others. I was hurting a lot and just wasn't sure of anything anymore. Can you forgive me?

His family seems really nice. Tante Mattie, the lady who was kind of like his mother, is really great. Talking to her is like picking Remy's brain.

I'm sorry this is so short, but as you probably already know, I've got a bunch of other letters to write.

Your friend,

__

Rogue%

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

I was sitting at breakfast when the letters came and opened mine almost as eagerly as Jamie had.

%Dear Bets,

Wow, things have been really crazy lately. I'm in New Orleans, but don't tell the adults that, because, well we all know Logan. I miss having you as a room mate, but I can't complain about my new one, if you catch my drift. And no, there isn't any funny business going on like that. You know that my powers are out of control again, but that doesn't seem to stop him. He's caught me off guard twice now with a kiss. I'd love to punch the daylights out of him, but I almost think he'd enjoy it.

Seriously though, if you haven't by now, put my stuff in the attic. I may not be back for quite a while. But don't worry, I'm safe.

Friends Forever,

__

Rogue%

* * *

****

MULTIPLE

I jumped up and down for joy when I recognized Rogue's handwriting.

%Dear Jamie,

You're dead when I catch up to you. I will be back so you better train hard in the mean time. Nobody should mess around in a girl's room, especially not little boys. I can't believe how many of you guys figured out where I would eventually be going. That sucks, I thought I was being sneaky.

Whatever, you do, on penalty of death, don't talk to any of the adults as to where I've gone. I've told all the kids in their letters, but I didn't tell the adults. So for my sake, and Remy's life, don't tell Logan!

Well, I guess you'll just have to be resident bad ass for me now that I'm on a short vacation. Give them all hell for me and don't let anyone push you around. If they ask you who died and made you God, tell them that Rogue just said so.

Keep on smiling, Sugar,

__

Rogue%

* * *

****

NIGHTCRAWLER

I zink it came as a shock to everyone zat Rogue had written everyone letters. I opened meine and read zrough it happily.

%Dearest brother of mine,

I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. I should have just told you the truth. I guess deep down, I knew I'd end up in New Orleans. Don't go all big brother on me and come tearing down here to kill Remy. We've worked things out. I guess distance just heals all wounds. Besides, between Tante Mattie and myself, we've got him under close watch.

How's Amanda? I hope things are going well for you. If you guys face the brotherhood give them all a good kick in the face from me. Same goes for Apocalypse, but I honestly hope you don't face him.

God, I miss you guys, but it may be a while before I come back. Don't worry though, you know me, always capable of taking care of myself.

Love Your Sister,

__

Rogue%

__

~Meine Schweister, I'm glad you've found happiness again.~

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

%Dear Wolvie,

I can almost see you growling at that. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I am, but just trust me when I say that I'm safe. I miss the institute a lot but I'm just really happy with where I am now.

I bet you're giving all those kids a hard time in training. It's summer, Wolvie, give them a break for me. I bet by now you've tried tracking down Mystique. Don't kill her, I think Kurt or I should get that honor, you know?

Your Adoptive Daughter,

__

Rogue

P.S. It's taken me a long time to realize, that you've been more of a parent to me then anyone else. Thanks for that.%

~_Kid, I can smell Gumbo on this letter. I'm not dumb.~_ I smiled anyway knowing that if I showed up in New Orleans that she'd forget the niceties and try and kill me.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Romare Bearden's 'J Mood is actually in the East Building of the Smithsonian Art Museum in D.C. I thought it would be more at home in the Big Easy. Okay, the action wasn't nearly as long as I'd wanted. I expected it draw itself out as I typed, but that didn't really happen.


	14. Y' Jus' Gotta Beat De Sense Int' Him

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah shifted the duffel bag containing mah pathetic wardrobe on mah shoulder while clutchin' the teddy bear under mah other arm. Remy grinned as he opened the door ta the apartment. Ah stepped inside an' gasped at the sight b'fore meh. It was a furnished condo an' from what I could see there was a spacious kitchen with a dinin' table, stairs leadin' up, an' a livin' room complete with two arm chairs, a couch, coffee table, entertainment center, an' a glass door leadin' out ta a balcony overlookin' the street b'low. "What do y' t'ink, Chére?"

"Not what Ah expected." Ah laughed at his hurt expression as Ah walked inta the livin' room ta dump mah stuff onta the couch. Ah looked ta the side ta see a short hall endin' in a bedroom an' a bathroom. "Almost expected some grimy hell hole that was infested with cock roaches."

He set down his box of stuff an' placed a hand over his heart grimacin' in mock pain. "y' wound me real bad, Chére."

"Ah'll give ya a real wound ta complain about if ya don't watch it." Ah playfully punched him in the shoulder as Henri walked in carryin' another box an' followed by a slender blonde girl.

"Très gentil, petite frére." (A/N: very nice, little brother.)

"Remy ain't dat much younger." They exchanged grins as the blond girl looked around appraisingly.

"Not bad considerin' who picked de place. Could use a femme's touch t' get rid of de stale bachelor look."

Remy pouted playfully at her. "But, Mercy, dat what Remy be—a bachelor."

"Uh huh." She was lookin' at meh when she said this, causin' meh ta blush. "And I'm still a single femme."

"Better watch dat une, Henri." Henri only chuckled as Mercy crossed over ta meh an' picked up mah stuff from the couch.

She took mah arm an' led meh tawards the stairs. "Let's get y' settled int' de loft."

"Why does she get de loft?"

Ah laughed as Ah answered in a mimickin' voice. "'Cause Ah be the fille." Remy frowned as Henri an' Mercy joined in on the laughter.

Mercy bounded up the stairs ahead of meh an' Ah heard her gasp when she got ta the top. "Mon Dieu, 's merveilleux." (A/N: wonderful) Ah glanced 'round once mah head poked up above the top of the stairs an' took in the new surroundin's. It was an open bedroom with an attached walk in closet an' private bathroom. "Jus' look at de size of dis salle de bains." (A/N: bathroom) She came walkin' back out of the bathroom ta smile at meh. "Despite de fact dat mon brot'er-in-law is a knucklehead, he's got good taste." Ah couldn't help but smile as well. 

Within minutes, Ah had the duffel bag unpacked inta a single dresser drawer. Out of curiosity, Ah walked over ta the loft's railin' an' leaned on it with mah head restin' in mah hands. Ah watched as Remy an' his brother talked b'low an' almost immediately he noticed mah appearance an' smiled. "See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I watched as Mercy and Rogue disappeared up de steps an' picked up une of de boxes an' started t' carry it back t' de downstairs bedroom. "Y' jus' gonna let her get her pick?"

"Femmes b'fore hommes."

Henri ran in front of me and placed a hand on mon forehead as if testin' f' a fever. "Well, y' ain't sick. Mus' be amour." (A/N: love) He was smirkin' as I pushed past him int' de room placin' de box int' de bottom of de closet. "I like her. She's de type of fille dat'll keep y' outta trouble."

"Remy don' need someone t' keep him outta trouble."

"So getting a bunch of assassins pissé was non trouble at all." (A/N:pissed) He snorted as I brushed past him again t' get de ot'er box. When I turned back, he had his arms crossed over his chest and was lookin' down at me disapprovingly.

"Didn' ask yo' opinion."

"Course not. Dat might mean dat y' need help." I came back out of de bedroom glarin' at him, but he remained unphased. "Jus' don' t'row evert'in' away on a fille."

"Y' don' know anyt'in'. She's different."

"How's dat?"

"I don' know! She jus' is." I t'rew mon hands up int' de air den let dem drop depressed. Dere was a wistful, knowin' smile playin' 'cross his face.

"So it is amour." A movement above me caught mon eye an' I looked up t' see Rogue leanin' over de railin' in de loft.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

She rolled her eyes as Mercy popped up at her elbow. "Where'd y' learn dat?"

"Dere's dis place dey call school, but den dey didn' have dose in de ice age did dey?" I smiled at Mercy's disgusted face as she sputtered f' some come back.

"Sugah, that's just mean." Dere was a snicker from Henri but I shot him a warnin' glare which jus' made it worse. "Could ya give meh a lift ta go get mah bike? Logan'll kill meh if it gets so much as a scratch on it."

"Den I'll get it f' y'." She disappeared from de loft and reappeared at de bottom of de stairs moments later.

"Ah'm quite capable of drivin' it mahself."

"Of course y' are, but…"

"I'm takin' y' shoppin'. We're gonna work on that wardrobe of yo's." Mercy shot me a wink as she dragged Rogue outta de condo. "We'll also get some curtains dat'll drive Remy up de wall while we're at it."

"Y' got it bad, mon frére."

"Beaucoup si." (A/N: Very much so)

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

I found Kitty pouring over the stack of letters that she'd round up from all of the students. "Luv, are you still at it?"

"There's like something that I'm missing."

"What else could you be missing other than the fact that she's happy."

"Like the reason why she's not bringing him back here." I rolled my eyes as I peered over her shoulder. "Like what if she's gotten eloped or something!"

"I don't think Rogue's gonna do that."

"You like never know."

"What would be the point in it, luv?" Kitty looked up at me with a blank stare. "Remember, Rogue can't touch again. There'd be no point in marrying him."

"But marriage is about love…and it's like totally obvious that she loves him." I shook my head realizing that Kitty wasn't going to get the point anytime soon. She turned to continue reading the stack as she switched from my letter to the one she'd sent Kurt.

"Wow, she's still at it?" I turned to see Tabby enter and nodded my head. "Kit, Petey boy's getting worried about you."

"What? Oh, like I should probably talk to him, huh?"

"Of course. You're so wrapped up in this Rogue thing that you're forgetting that it's summer. Have some fun for once rather than worrying."

"I just can't help it. She's like so far away and now that she's with…" Her mouth stopped moving leaving it hanging open as she stared behind me. I turned to see Logan standing in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"With who?"

"Um, nobody, luv. She meant to say with nobody."

"Right." He turned and walked away without saying another word.

"That was like totally too close."

"Nice save, girl." I completely ignored everything they said as I watched the man retreat. ~_Dear Lord, he knows.~_

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_Merde, trois in de mornin' all ready?~ _(A/N: three) I opened de door t' de condo and stepped inside quietly hopin' t' not wake Marie. She wasn' a mornin' person and I knew better den t' wake her t' soon. I was about t' go down de hall int' mon own room when I noticed de couch was movin'. I quickly crossed de room t' find Marie fast asleep dere like a bébé holdin' ont' de bear I'd given her. (A/N: baby) I crouched down next t' de couch and it was all I could do not t' laugh as I tucked a strand of loose white hair back b'hind her ear. "Sweetest dreams, mon ange." (A/N: my angel)

Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a small gasp den sighed. "God, Ah thought ya were a burglar."

"Non, jus' a t'ief." She smiled as she pushed herself up int' a sittin' position.

"Allait-il comment votre soir?" (A/N: How was your night?) I chuckled as I sat down next t' her proppin' mon feet up ont' de table.

"De usual. Y' startin' t' sound like me, non?"

"God forbid that. Must be all the time Ah'm spendin' with Mercy." She leaned her head down on mon shoulder as she spoke. "She seems really nice."

"Oui, she is. She and Henri really like y'."

"Oh? Then Ah bet ya ready ta move on from meh then." She was smilin' up at me when she said dis so I knew she didn' mean it.

"Au contraire, Chére. I won' have seen enough of y' if I spend pour toujours wit' y'." (A/N: on the contrary; forever) She remained quiet and I t'ought she'd fallen back asleep. I glanced down at her and saw dat she was simply starin' int' space. "Penny f' y' t'oughts, Chére."

"Is that all they're worth ta ya?"

"De moon and de stars f' y' t'oughts, Cherie." She rolled her eyes b'fore answerin'.

"Ah was just thinkin' 'bout the institute. Ya know, what they're all doin'."

"I'm sure dey're all fine."

"Ah know, just can't help wonderin'."

"Y' can go back. Dere's not'in' holdin' y' here."

"Oh, but Ah think there is." She snuggled down int' me, bear f'gotten as she fell asleep. Wit'in a few minutes mon arm had gone t' sleep and was gettin' dat tinglin' sensation. I didn' want t' move and wake her so I did mon best t' get comfy f' de next several hours.

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah rubbed the sleep outta mah eyes an' smiled at Remy whose head was rolled back an' emittin' gurglin' snores. Ah cautiously sat up an' moved away from him so as not ta wake him or accidentally absorb him. Ah moved inta the connected kitchen an' opened the fridge ta find breakfast. Ah pulled out eggs, bacon, milk, everythin' Ah could find. ~_God am Ah hungry.~_

~"Ja so am I."

~"That goes triple for me too."~

~Great, Ah've got the two biggest eaters in the world in mah head--Kurt an' Freddy.~

A few minutes later Ah heard Remy stirrin' on the couch as he woke up. "Mornin' Sugah."

"Bonjour." He stumbled int' de room lookin' extremely dazed an' out of it.

"God, ya look bad in the mornin'."

"And y' look like un ange." Ah smiled as Ah piled the bacon an' eggs onta a plate for mahself an' poured out a glass of milk. "Y' made breakfast?"

"Uh huh." Ah sat down an' started eatin' as he walked past meh ta find an empty skillet.

"And where's mine?"

"Didn't make ya any."

"Que! Dat's diabolique." (A/N: what; evil) Ah smiled as Ah kept eatin'. He eventually sighed in defeat an' got himself a bowl of cereal an' sat down across from meh. He watched meh for a few moments b'fore takin' a bite of his frosted flakes.

"Somethin' ya find interestin'?"

"More den jus' une somet'in'." He had a cocky smirk playin' 'cross his face. "But I ain't never seen a girl eat dat much in une sittin'."

"Ah ain't just any girl."

"I knew dat, but still, dat's a lot of food." Ah looked down at the four remain' eggs an' six left over strips of bacon an' realized he was right. Ah pushed it tawards him.

"Ya eat the rest. Ah think Ah just lost mah appetite."

"Mon Dieu, where'd ya get an appetite like dat t' start wit'?" 

Ah stood up ta rinse out mah glass of milk an' muttered under mah breath. "Ya try eatin' with Freddy in ya head."

"Que!" He stood up, knockin' his chair over.

"It's nothin', really."

"Tell me, Chére." His eyes flickered worriedly, tiredness forgotten.

"It's no big deal. Ah absorbed all of the Brotherhood in a fight. That's what we do, remember?"

"Oui, I'm jus' worried dat it might be gettin' crowded in dere. Wouldn' want de lime light t' fall off Remy." His feeble attempt at humor failed as he frowned at meh.

Ah did mah best ta lighten the mood b'fore headin' inta the loft ta change. "Don't worry, there ain't nothin' that could do that."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I pulled de bike int' de drive outside mon pere's home and glanced back at Rogue who had never looked so nervous. "Are y' okay?"

"Ah'm just a li'l nervous, that's all." She gave me a weak smile as she got of de back. "It's the classic meetin' the folks trauma." She laughed nervously as she waited f' me.

"Y' gonna be fine. Y' already know dem all. We jus' eatin' dinner."

"Ah know, Ah know." I took her hand and opened de door t' be greeted by Tante Mattie.

"Y' late boy."

"Je suis désolé." (A/N: I'm sorry)

"Come on in, Child." She took Rogue by de arm and lead her back t' de dinin' room as I followed a few paces b'hind. "I don' know how y' put up wit' de boy. Bound t' drive y' up de wall!"

"It's okay, really."

"Y' don' need t' make excuses f' him. If he needs straightenin' out, y' jus' gotta beat de sense int' him."

"Y' know dat Remy's right here?"

"Now if he ever gives y' any problems…"

"Tante Mattie, Remy ain't causin' problems." I smiled as Marie stood up f' me. "He's really a sweet heart."

"See what'd Remy tell y'? He's stayin' outta trouble an' outta y' hair."

"Now don' get smart wit' me now, boy." I ducked away from de swat she aimed at de back of mon head laughin' as Ah pulled Marie over in front of meh.

"Ah ain't ya human shield."

"Non, y' mon comfort blanket." I slid mon arms 'round her waist as Tante Mattie gave up and kept walkin'.

"Ya know it's really hard ta walk like this." I grinned as I saw mon chance t' embarrass her even more. I quickly scooped her up and carried her int' de room bridal style. "Put meh down, ya fou Swamp Rat!" (A/N: crazy) I put her down in a chair and grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Mon pere and Henri bot' raised an eyebrow as Mercy broke down int' hysterics. Tante Mattie simply tsked as she brought out de food. I took mon seat 'cross from Rogue still smilin'. "Ah'm gonna wipe that smirk right off ya face if ya don't watch it." This caused de rest of dem t' start laughin' but I didn' mind in de least.

"I'd watch dis one. She'll end up killin' y' in y' sommeil." (A/N: sleep) Mon pere was wipin' tears from his eyes as he watched Rogue curiously. "She's got a vengeful side jus' like y' mere did." (A/N: mother)

I rubbed mon foot on her leg from under table causin' her t' jump. She frowned as she settled back down and kicked me as hard as she could. I winced slightly as her boot connected wit' mon shin but did good enough of a job not reactin' dat no one except her noticed. She smirked slightly as she turned t' look at de food. "It looks great, Tante Mattie."

"Merci, Child."

"So how do y' like N' Awlins, Marie?" Rogue shifted uncomfortably f' a moment b'fore answerin' mon pere.

"It's okay, a li'l borin' sometimes." 

Henri smiled as he looked up at her. "Wouldn' be so borin' if y' worked a li'l." I groaned realizin' where dis conversation was now headed.

"Non, she ain't workin' as a t'ief."

"I t'ink dat's her decesion, mon fils." (A/N: son) Mon pere looked at Rogue expectantly as she glanced at me lookin' f' guidance.

"She ain't doin' it." I stood up t' emphasize mon point.

"Is that how y' feel, Marie?" He ignored mon outburst and kept a steady watch on her.

"Um…well…yes. Ah just don't think Ah'd be any good." She fidgeted in her seat. ~_Wrong choice of words, mon pere can make anybody good at t'ievin'.~_

He laughed at her excuse. "Is dat all? Y' got skills, Marie, y' should use dem." Marie looked flustered and I knew dat evert'in' dat de professor had taught her as right and wrong was flashin' t'rough her head.

"Jean-Luc, is it really appropriate t' harass the fille? Let her eat in peace." Tante Mattie placed a reasurin' hand on Rogue's shoulder an' ended de conversation right dere. ~_Guess it's a good t'ing dat I moved her outta dis house.~_ I sat back down frowning.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

All the world is but a stage, and the people merely actors. Unfortunately life's a Greek drama, so there are no second takes.

For all those who don't know, which is probably a lot, Greek Drama is as real as it gets, the people are really killed, etc.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Life's been really crazy lately. I've also developed a new idea for a new series of stories. They'll be about a character that I've made up. I'll post the story title with the next chapter.

Sorry, I'm crushed for time and can't respond to the reviews. But thank you. They're my inspiration to try and find time to keep writing.


	15. I Had Dis Feelin' Dat God Was Talkin' T'...

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

ROGUE

Fourth of July was nearly as crowded as Mardi Gras. After a while Ah'd tired of the constant noise floodin' in ta the condo through the open windows from Bourbon Street below. Remy was out 'working' the crowds so Ah figured he wouldn't miss meh if Ah went for a walk. Ah left him a note an' started mah walk tawards the docks.

Once there, Ah kicked off mah shoes an' rolled up the bottom of mah jeans as Ah dipped mah feet inta the water. Ah relished in the coolness of the water an' splashed it watchin' the drops fly an' sparkle in the hot July sun. ~_This is the life.~_ Ah leaned back on mah hands as Ah stared up at the clouds that were driftin' past.

Ah turned when Ah heard footsteps behind meh. "Hey Swamp Rat."

"Bonjour, mon ange." Ah raised an eyebrow at the latest pet name. He sat down next ta meh an' leaned back on his elbows. ~_God he's sexy, an' Ah bet he knows it.~_ "I wanted t' ask y' somet'in'."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Did it hurt when y' fell from heaven?" Ah slugged him hard in the shoulder.

"That's the lamest pick up line…ever!" He smiled but he seemed nervous about somethin' as he fidgeted. He sat up an' kicked off his boots droppin' his feet inta the water as well. "Somethin' on ya mind, Sugah?"

"Oui."

"Ya wanna tell meh 'bout it?" He sighed as he nervously kicked out one foot in the water. Ah watched the water droplets fly away.

"I had somet'in' else I wanted t' ask y'."

"Oh, okay. So ask away." He glanced out over the water as he fumbled in his pocket for somethin'. He pulled out a small velvet box.

"Will y' mariez me?" ~_What did he say? I don't recognize that word from French class.~_ He pushed the box inta mah hands an' waited for meh ta open it expectantly. I glanced at him but curiosity got the best of meh as Ah opened the box. Ah let out a small gasp at the beautiful ring that was inside. The diamond embedded into the band was a decent sized one, but not gaudy in appearance. ~_Oh mah God, he meant 'marry'!~_

"Oh, Remy." His eyes flickered with worry as he watched meh. "Do ya really want ta do this? Ah might never gain control over mah powers, an'…" He cut meh off abruptly.

"Dat don' matter." He took mah hand in his an' gently kissed the back of it. He lowered it an' rubbed his thumb along the knuckles reassuringly. Ah stared at his gloved hands holdin' mine an' fought the urge ta cry. ~_Ah'm the Rogue, Ah don't cry or get all emotional. But he's already given up so much.~_

"Yes." A smile tugged up the corners of his mouth as he slipped the glove off my left hand an' slid the ring onta mah ring finger. He leaned over an' kissed the top of mah head an' helped meh ta mah feet.

"Y' make me happy, Chére. Happier den I t'ought was possible f' me." He wrapped his arms 'round mah waist an' we stood there in a silent hug for the longest time.

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

I looked up at the door when I heard the approaching footsteps. ~_Too light to be one of the younger kids, and too light to be a man. Definitely not a wheelchair. That leaves, Jean, Ororo, Frosty, and the Brit. Must be the Brit--the footsteps sound determined like hers.~_ "Come in, Brit." The door opened and Betsy poked her head through.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me, luv? I'd expect that from Jean or the professor, no offense, but not you."

"Sounded like you. What'd you want?" She walked in and shuffled her feet nervously then regained her composure as she took on a serious attitude.

"I'm just going to cut to the point. How long have you known Rogue's in New Orleans?"

"Since the letters came."

"Who told you, I'll kill them for Rogue."

"Nobody had to tell me."

"Then you overheard?"

"No, smelt it." She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "The letter smelt like Gumbo. It was a little obvious that she was in New Orleans."

"Oh…you're not going to go down there and do something stupid are you?"

I frowned at her as she glanced at me worriedly. "Do I really seem that over-protective?"

"Yeah. But that's a good thing!" She tried to turn it into a compliment and I had half a heart to smile.

"Don't worry, I think Rogue can handle herself. Lord knows she can kick Gumbo's ass if she needs to." She smiled as she ducked back out the door.

"Well, I guess Kitty can stop tweaking now." ~_Half-Pint is always worried about Rogue. Can't blame the kid, don't want to admit it to myself, but I'm worried too.~_

* * *

****

NIGHTCRAWLER

"Vell, vhat did he say?"

"Nice to see you too, luv." Betsy sat down at ze library table vhere Kitty, Piotr, and I vere already vaiting. "He says he's not going to do anything."

"Phew…I was like totally worried there."

"Yeah, I know. If I wouldn't have just gotten the nerve to ask him outright, we'd still be putting up with your worry."

"You can now relax, Keety." Piotr put a comforting arm around her shoulder az she kept an eye on Betsy and I.

"Vhat?"

"Are you like okay?"

"Of course ich bin fein. (A/N: I am fine) Vhy, vhat should be vrong vith me?"

"Well, I like thought with your sister being with Remy again, you know, you might be a little worried. Heck, she even thought you'd like freak out a little and like come down there."

"I'm fine vith ze fact zat meine shweister has found happiness."

"Well, that's like good. 'Cause I bet ten to one she comes back hitched or knocked up."

"Kitty!" Betsy seemed to be ze voice of reason vhen it came to Kitty not zat Rogue vas gone. "She can't touch for God's sake and you've got her pregnant."

"Stranger things have like happened." Ve all rolled our eyes seeing ze impossibility of Kitty's ideas.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Chére, y' don' have t' do dis."

"Ah know." We spoke in hushed voices so dat we didn' attract attention. She bent over the sky light t' de museum and watched de guards movements inside. ~_Knew better den t' let her talk t' mon pere alone f' five seconds. Tante Mattie jus' had t' force me t' help her in de kitchen.~_ "But ya know that if Ah sit 'round doin' nothin' for ta long, Ah'll be goin' up the walls." I smiled at de view of mon fiance as she continued t' stay in a crouched position. ~_Speakin' of mon pere, or should I say t'inkin', I need t' tell him 'bout dis.~_ I sighed as I went back t' watchin' de guards on de outside of de buildin'.

"Dese hommes ain't so good. Dey seem t' talk more den work."

"Yeah, well there ain't much incentive for 'em ta work now is there." She shot me a wise grin as she stood up and crossed t' where I was standin' on de ledge of de buildin'. "But there will be tamorrow night when it's ta late."

"Don' like y' doin' dis."

"Ah know ya've told meh a million times already. But relax, already. Ah mean, who better ta pull off the whole stealth thin' when Ah got ya theivin' brain, Kurt's ability ta get outta any situation, an' Kitty's ability ta walk through walls?"

"And don' forget yo' ability t' turn int' une of de guards, de fact dat y' can outrun anyt'in'…" Ah smiled at her mimickin' de way she'd ramble off her powers t' make a point. She frowned but refrained from hittin' me dis time.

"So when do we do this?"

"In a few minutes. From what I saw last night, nearly all de guards take a smoke break 'round une." She nodded as she sat down on de ledge danglin' her feet out.

"If Ah didn't know this was wrong, Ah'd almost wanna say it was fun." She was smilin' t'ough as she looked back up at me. "But Ah really wanna try an' fit in with ya family."

"Ma famille will amour tu non matter what." (A/N: my family; love you) 

She smiled wistfully. "But it'll help if Ah'm a li'l thief too." I noticed dat de guards were all comin' out f' deir break and nodded dat de time was now.

I helped her stand up b'fore moving back t' de skylight. I glanced down t'rough t' see dat dere were non more guards in de room. ~_We've got fifteen minutes b'fore dey come back.~ _I was about t' disintegrate de window panes when she pulled back mon hand. "How 'bout somethin' a li'l less conspicuous." She placed a hand on mon shoulder as we b'gan t' sink down. I blinked a few times in surprise as we passed t'rough de roof and hovered a foot of de ground.

"Dat works t'. Merci." 

"Mon plaisir." (A/N: My pleasure) She smiled as I pointed t' de case holdin' de necklace we'd come f'. She kept us hoverin' off de floor so dat we didn't trip any laser alarms. As we got closer t' de case she released mon shoulder but I remained in de air as she placed her fingers on her temple f' concentration. I worked quickly pullin' out glass cutters and de weight dat I'd use t' replace de necklace. 

De day b'fore, Marie had gone int' de museum t' check out de security so we knew what t' expect. I'd told her what t' look f' and she'd come back reportin' dat deir was system on most everyt'in' dat if de weight was removed, de silent alarms would be goin' off. After some more research I'd found out how much de necklace weighed and found a proper replacement f' it.

I tapped de glass and de circle began t' fall t'rough but I quickly grabbed it so it didn' disturb anyt'in' inside. Movin' quickly I grabbed de necklace and in de next instant had placed de weight on de small pedestal. ~_Une t'ing I hate 'bout silent alarms…y' never know if y' tripped une 'til 's t' late.~_

Don't worry, Sugah. Ah'll smell the guards comin' from a mile away. She pulled me back t'wards her so dat she could again place a hand on mon shoulder t' go back t'rough de ceilin'.

"I had dis feelin' dat God was talkin' t' me back dere."

"Really, what'd he have ta say ta ya?"

"She called meh Sugar and told me not t' worry." She rolled her eyes.

"Since when was God a woman?"

"It'd take a woman t' realize dat de world needs a Remy LeBeau."

"Watch it Swamp Rat. Someday someone's gonna knock ya 'cross this city for a comment like that."

"Den I hope 's y'."

* * *

****

ROGUE

Remy leaped from rooftop ta rooftop while I simply teleported. He grinned cockily as I followed him ta where we'd left his motorcycle. Ah'd wanted ta bring mine, but he'd insisted that it be left.

["Chére, y've got it licensed. Mine's not." Ah crossed mah arms over mah chest an' glared at him icily.

"An' ya point?"

"'S easy t' track down."

"We could just as easily get pulled over for ya not havin' one."

"Den we can jus' out run dose petite cop cars."]

Not once had Ah ever found a point ta tryin' ta argue with him. ~_What's that sayin'--Never argue with a stupid person. First they'll drag you down to their level, then they'll beat you with experience.~_ Ridin' on the back of Remy's motorcycle always gave meh a lot of time ta think. ~_He's not really stupid. Just used ta gettin' his way.~_

We pulled up the drive ta his father's house an' we both got off. The door was already open so Remy lead the way inside ta a room that looked slightly like the professor's office. It was nicely decorated, in stolen thin's of course. His father sat behind a desk porin' over some paperwork. As we entered his face broke out into a large grin as he waved us in.

"Well, how did it go?"

"Fine." Remy pulled the necklace out of his trench pocket an' handed it ta the older man. He pulled out one of those eye pieces that jewelers use an' inspected it. "Somet'in' de matter?"

"Non, 's jus' dat last time, we got a fake. Caused problems wit' out dealer and de buyer." Remy nodded as his father put the glass away along with the necklace. "So how'd she do?" He was eyeing me like a kid eyed candy in a candy store. Ah blushed furiously as Remy answered.

"Bon. Got us in and out in less den ten minutes. Plenty of time t' spare b'fore de guards came back." (A/N: Good)

"Good t' hear. I'm glad y' decided t' work wit' us, Marie." I nodded slowly not trustin' mahself ta speak at the moment. "Well, I don' want t' keep y' kids up any later. I'm sure y'll be wantin' t' get some sleep." He raised an eyebrow suggestively an' Ah almost told him off.

"Dere's une more t'ing dat I needed t' tell y'." I was surprised by Remy's seriousness with his father. Usually he was in a jovial mood, but this was different.

"What is it mon fils?"

"I'm engaged…t' Marie."

"So soon. Are y' sure dat's wise?"

"Don' care. Dis is what I want. If de guild doesn' like it--I'll leave." I was speechless. It had never crossed mah mind that the guild might not approve of Remy's decision.

"Den y' have mon blessing." His father stood up an' shook Remy's hand an' took mine an' kissed the back of it. ~_Well, now Ah know where Remy gets it from.~_

~"De homme taught me everyt'in' I know."~

"Au revoir." (A/N: goodbye)

"Goodbye sir." Jean-Luc gave us a warm reassuring smile as we left but Ah didn't feel any better for it.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

As I pulled int' de condo parkin' lot I went t' get off but felt Rogue's arms still 'round me. ~_She fell asleep!~_ I moved quickly so that I caught her before she could slip off the bike in her sleep. Surprisingly she didn't wake up which meant she was extremely tired considerin' dat she was a light sleeper. I scooped her up in mon arms and carried her inside bridal style. I had t' be careful takin' her up de stairs as I carried her int' de loft. I placed her on de queen sized bed up dere and was 'bout t' go collapse int' mon own bed when she woke up.

"Don't leave."

"Chére, we bot' need t' get some sleep."

"Then sleep up here. Ah just don't wanna be alone." I smiled as I pulled back de covers and crawled in next t' her.

"I'd be jus' done dere."

"Ah know. But that's still ta far." I wrapped mon arms 'round her waist and breathed in the smell of her hair. ~_Now dis is de life.~_ She snuggled her head int' mon chest and she was soon fast asleep again. ~_I could stay like dis f'ever.~_ I kissed de top of her head and fell asleep as well.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HA! Funny thought. Cajun version of weakest link - Y' are de weakest link-- Au revoir!

Okay, my other story that I'm working on is "Everything's Constantly Changing". It's about a girl, Allison Williams, who realizes she has mutant powers and is moving into the institute. She's got some things that need dealt with at home as well as some emotional baggage. My idea of what it would be like to move into a house with over a dozen other people and try and figure out who's really right or wrong about the mutant debate.


	16. Delivering A Message

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

ROGUE

"What are ya doin' in there? Poppin' each kernel individually?" Ah was sittin' cross-legged on the couch waitin' for him ta pop some popcorn so that we could start a movie. ~_Give the guy a simple task an' he still finds it ta be ta difficult. Ah guess it's true what they say, if ya want somethin' done right—do it yaself.~_

"Non, I t'ink de microwave's broken." Ah sighed, we had just gotten the air conditionin' fixed yesterday an' had ta listen ta the repair guy complain 'bout 'crazy kids in winter clothes with their airconditionin' set at sixty'. It was impossible ta keep mah skin covered all the time without the airconditionin' set so low so that one day without it made me ever so thankful ta have it back. Remy complied with the deep freeze by wearin' his own long sleeves but he'd been doin' that for a while on his own anyway.

"Ah think it's the person usin' it." Ah crossed inta the kitchen area an' took the popcorn bag from his hands. Usin' his powers Ah charged the bag until it had all popped an' returned ta mah seat in the livin' room. 

He stood there gapin' for a few seconds then poured it inta a bowl an' joined meh. "I coulda done dat."

"Sure ya could, Sugah." He sat down next ta meh an' draped an arm over mah shoulders an' Ah leaned mah head onta his shoulder.

"What we watchin'?"

"The news for now." Ah stared blankly at the screen allowin' the story on 'bout the protests for mutant registration wash over meh. ~_When will they just quit?~_

"In more local news, a Mississippi native, Cody Robbins was kidnapped. It is believed to be connected to the mutant menace problem because he was attacked two years ago by a mutant and put into a coma." Mah jaw dropped at the picture of Cody as Ah sat up straight. It was indeed the same boy that Ah'd absorbed two years ago at a dance back home. 

The screen cut over ta a shot of his parents who were pleadin' ta the kidnapper. "Whoever has taken our boy, please bring him home safely. Whatever it takes, we just want him back."

Again the screen cut back ta the reporter who seemed ta have some more mutant bashin' ta do. "The believed connection was reinforced by this note left by the kidnapper: Just as this boy's life was attacked before, I have been attacked by the same mutant. She will stop at nothing until she has stolen everything about you, your life, love, and happiness." The screen flashed blank but the words continued ta echo through mah head. ~_This is all mah fault. Whoever's done this has a grudge 'gainst meh.~_

"Chére, somet'in' de matter?"

"That boy…he was the first person Ah ever absorbed." He winced in recollection of that story. It had been the first time that we'd realized that Ah could touch him. Then Logan had tried ta kill him. Somehow, Ah wish Ah could go back ta then. It'd been easier bein' able ta touch.

We sat a while as he rubbed mah shoulder reassuringly. Ah leaned over an' rested mah head onta his shoulder still starin' at the blank screen for answers. "Whoever kidnapped him…is after meh."

"Non…"

"Think 'bout it. Ah'm the one who attacked him two years ago, but Ah haven't a clue who else would hold a grudge enough ta try an' hurt Cody. He hasn't done anythin'."

"Don' worry 'bout it. 'S probably jus' someone tryin' t' pin dis on de mutants."

"Ya don't know that." He seemed ta be at a loss of words which was unusual for him as we sat there in uncomfortable silence. After a while Ah kinda snapped outta mah trance. "Ah'm just gonna turn in early." Ah stood up an' went ta the stairs.

"Den I'll join y'." He was at mah side in an instant an' had an arm snaked 'round mah waist. ~_Ah'm really not in the mood.~_

"Not now, Remy." He gave meh a hurt expression as Ah pushed his arm down an' ran up the steps two at a time ta mah solitude. Once at the top Ah glanced over the railin' ta see him plop back down on the couch depressingly. He clicked on the t.v. an' watched the movie we'd planned ta watch tagether. ~_What the hell.~_ Ah hopped up onta the railin' an' leaned back 'gainst the wall ta watch from above.

* * *

Ah nearly fell of mah perch the next mornin' when Ah awoke ta the smell of coffee. Ah jumped down an' winced at the pain that shot through mah back an' neck. Ah rubbed the spot on mah neck as Ah found clothes ta change inta an' headed down the stairs.

When Ah got down stairs, Remy was already eatin' a bowl of cereal. "And how would mon fiancé be dis mornin'?"

"A li'l stiff." Ah smiled at the newest title as Ah poured mahself a cup of coffee an' he b'gan massagin' mah shoulders. Ah sighed as the relaxed feelin' spread 'cross mah neck an' down mah back.

"Y' t' tense, Cherie."

"Ah didn't sleep well." He rested his chin on mah shoulder an' smiled at meh.

"I offered t' join y'."

"Then Ah wouldn't have slept for fear of hurtin' ya."

"Could always turn de conditionin' up more and t'row in some more blankets." He tucked mah hair back b'hind mah ear an' whispered huskily inta it. "Y' know, Je amour de curls. Don' get me wrong je amour yo' ol' hair t'." (A/N: I love) It tickled mah ear an' caused meh ta shiver involuntarily as he wrapped his arms 'round mah waist. "If y' cold now, I can keep y' warm upstairs."

Ah gently elbowed him in the ribs but couldn't help but smile. "Ya need ta get ya head outta the gutter."

"'Bout mon fiancé? Non, I t'ink not." He smirked as he spun meh 'round easily. "Hope y' don' mind me borrowin' dis." He pulled one of mah scarves outta his pocket an' draped it over mah face gently. Ah smiled inta the gentle kiss as Ah wrapped mah arms 'round his neck.

"Not in the slightest Sugah." Ah pulled the scarf down away from mah mouth as Ah spoke an' he held it over mah neck as he kissed up along the jaw line.

He pulled back slightly so that our faces were mere inches apart. "J'taime, Marie." (A/N: I love you)

"Ah love ya ta, Sugah." He kissed the top of mah head gently causin' meh ta sigh. ~_Well, that's one way ta wake up in the mornin'.~_

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I'd finally talked her int' goin' and havin' fun f' once instead of stayin' cooped up.

[What's de harm in goin' t' de bar f' some dancin'?"

"Ah don't know. The fact that's it's swamped with assassins might have somethin' ta do with harm."

"Y' don' need t' worry 'bout dat."

"Yes, Ah do. 'Cause ya ain't gonna, so someone here has ta worry 'bout how the two of us are gonna stay alive." She put her hands on her hips adamant 'bout not goin'. I couldn' help but t'ink dat she looked cute doin'dat.

"J'taime, Chére, especially when yo' all mad."

"Stop that! Stop bein' such a flirt when Ah'm tryin' ta be serious." I pouted at her as she t'rew her hands int' de air in disgust. "'Cause then ya make meh forget why Ah'm serious ta b'gin with."]

"Couldn't we go someplace where people wouldn't know ya?"

"Non, I don' t'ink dere's a place in N'Awlins dat fits dat description."

"Tough shit for meh then, huh?"

"Oui. Now jus' relax and have fun, hehn?"

"Fine, fine. But if somethin' happens tanight, Ah'm gladly gonna say 'Ah told ya so'." I smiled as I took her hand and led her inside. She seemed on edge so I decided it would be best jus' t' take it slow f' a while as I sat her in a boot' t'wards de back.

"Chére, ain't not'in' gonna happen. I won' let it."

"Ah know, it's just that Ah can't help but worry. Ah don't like dancin' in crowds, 'cause Ah always have ta worry if Ah might bump inta someone."

"Dat's it?"

"Yeah, ya know that's a pretty big deal, Sugah, when Ah could kill someone with a touch." She waved her gloved hand in front of mon face ta make her point.

"Jus' t'ought dat y' didn' like dancin' wit' me or somet'in'." She smiled at me as I took her hand in mon own and rubbed mon t'umb over de back of her hand.

"Well, that could be part of it ta." I pouted givin' her a hurt expression. 

When I heard a slow Cajun waltz come on I stood up and knelt down next t' her, her hand still in mon own. "May I have dis dance?" She blushed furiously and nodded silently as I led her ont' de dance floor.

I continued t' hold her right hand in mine and placed her oth'er on mon shoulder. I placed mon ot'er hand on her hip and slowly spun her around t' de music. As the song continued she sighed and rested her head on mon shoulder and slid her hand 'round mon neck. I smiled as I moved mon own t' de small of her back squeezin' her tightly. "This is nice, Sugah."

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Okay, so ya were right, nothin' happened." He smirked at meh as we left the bar.

He took mah hand in his an' kissed the pack of the knuckles gently a sparkle in his eyes. "I promised I'd take care of y'." Instead of droppin' mah hand he continued ta hold it as we walked an' Ah couldn't help but feel semi-normal despite the layers of cloth that separated us. Ah resisted the urge ta let out a sad sigh determined not ta damper the mood that Remy had tried so hard ta make a happy one.

Once we reached his bike in the parkin' lot he spun meh 'round an' took both mah hands in his smilin' down at meh. "Y' haven't said it yet."

"Said what?"

"I told y' so." He smirked as he kissed the top of mah head relishin' his victory. He continued speakin' directly inta mah ear which was eventually gonna drive meh insane because of how badly it tickled. "J'taime, Cherie, and I always will, non matter what." My mouth went dry an' Ah licked mah lips nervously. ~_Why's he got ta be such a damn romantic? It makes not touchin' him a thousand times harder.~_

He chuckled slightly as he kissed the top of mah head again. That's when this lovely dream came crashing down. Ah barely caught the shimmer of light reflected in the alley an' then realized the shimmer was comin' tawards us. Suddenly we were surrounded by these shimmers. They were assassins armed ta the teeth with swords an' daggers.

"Ah'll say it now then, Ah told ya so." He didn't need told that we were surrounded by assassins. He'd already dropped mah hands an' held several charged cards instead. His eyes flickered angrily, truly lookin' like the eyes of the devil. Ah tried ta think on mah feet an' come up with some defense an' settled on Betsy's powers. Ah formed a sword of psychic energy an' prepared mahself for a fight.

Remy blasted a few of them off their feet an' off the walls renderin' them unconcious. Ah took his back an' faced down one that charged us allowin' Betsy's knowledge of sword fightin' ta take over for meh makin' mah movements effortless an' easy. When Ah stabbed him through the chest it didn't cause him ta bleed but just knocked him unconscious from the force of the psychic attack. The next assassin stopped in uncertainty givin' meh a chance ta b'gin mah attack. We parried once, then Ah sliced down across his chest causin' him ta drop as well unconscious. 

Remy seemed ta be havin' a good enough time knockin' the assassins out with blast after blast. One made his way in close ta him an' Remy grabbed him by the collar an' twisted his arm 'til he dropped the sword. "Now what do y' want wit' Remy?"

"We're here f' her." I dropped mah latest victim an' turned ta stare wide-eyed at the assassin in Remy's hands. His eyes flickered even more angrily if that was possible.

"Den what do y' want wit' her?"

"T' deliver a message. De boy's wit' us." Remy frowned an' tucked a charged card int' his pocket an' dropped him. The guy was shot back from the force of the explosion an' Remy gunned the engine of his bike.

"We best be goin' b'fore more show up." I nodded an' jumped on b'hind him clingin' t' him closely. ~_Mah God, Bella kidnapped Cody. But why?~_

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know a short chappie coming from me. I've had some serious writer's block with this chapter. But I promise it's action from here on out!

My other story that I mentioned I'm now writing is what's going on in the institute simultaneously so if you want to see a high and mighty Jamie and so forth, check out Everything's Constantly Changing.


	17. And Then Things Got Really Screwy

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

ROGUE

"So now what?"

"I don' know, Cherie. Bella, she ain't ever done somet'in' like dis b'fore."

"Well, there's a first time for everythin'. Remy didn't even bother ta slow down as he turned sharply inta a narrow alleyway that barely left room for the bike. "Well, where would ya take someone if ya kidnapped 'em?"

"Took y' t' a jazz club, but I doubt dat's what Bella has in mind."

"Yeah, Ah don't think she's trying ta romance Cody." He chuckled as he took yet another sharp turn at top speed. "Ya mind, Ah just might fall off."

"Den hold on tighter." Ah squeezed him as hard as Ah could. Ah could barely make out what he said next. "Okay, maybe not dat tight. I can' breat'."

"Oh, ya can still breath?" Ah squeezed him even harder as we took the next turn.

"Can'_t_ breat'." He emphasized the 't' dramatically while gasping for breath. I loosened my grip as I continued ta think.

"Wait a minute, ya then took meh ta the Boudreaux mansion ta rescue ya father."

"Oui, dat I did. But I don' t'ink Bella's stupid enough t' take him dere."

"No, but someone there might know where ta find Cody or at least Bella."

"Well den, we're off t' de Blood Moon Bayou." He gunned the engine again as he whipped outta the alleyways an' onta a lonely country road goin' outta the city.

We stopped a half a mile away from the mansion an' continued the rest of the way on foot. After our easy access ta the mansion mere months b'fore, it was pretty obvious that they would have made some _minor_ improvements ta security by now. 

As the mansion came into view Ah pulled lightly on his arm bringing him ta a stop. "What is it, Chére?"

"Ah can get us in." Ah kept mah hand on his arm an' teleported us onta the roof. Several guards turned ta look at us an' Remy charged several cards knockin' 'em all out. He pointed down an' Ah phased us down through. We landed in a hallway an' Ah glanced 'round tryin' ta get mah bearin's usin' the information Ah'd absorbed b'fore. "This way." He followed meh down the hall as Ah came up ta the room that at least had been Marius Boudreaux'. 

Ah motioned for him ta wait as Ah phased through the door an' inta the dark room. Ah crept up ta the person fast asleep in the bed an' slowly removed mah glove. As Ah was 'bout ta absorb 'em, they woke up an' quickly grabbed mah arm an' yanked it b'hind meh. Ah grunted as a voice hoarse with sleep spoke inta mah ear.

"And which of de t'ieves would dis be?" He was face was next ta mine an' Ah took the opportunity to simply turn mah head an' cause our cheeks ta touch. He dropped his grip on meh an' fell unconscious ta the floor as Ah ran back through the door.

"Well?"

"He didn't know." Ah sighed in defeat as Ah sorted through his memories again ta make sure. "He didn't have a clue, still doesn't."

"Den we jus' try Julien." I wasn't exactly thrilled 'bout having ta keep absorbing people 'til I found the information I needed but there wasn't much other choice. ~_It's mah fault Cody's in this mess ta begin with. Ah should at least get him out in one piece.~_ A set mah jaw determinedly as Ah kept movin' tawards Julien's room.

He remained asleep an' Ah easily absorbed the information Ah needed from him. Ah pulled back once Ah 'd gotten visions of a warehouse and Cody and Bella inside it. Ah quickly phased back through the door an' teleported Remy an' Ah back ta the bike. "I'm guessin' y' know where dey are?"

"Uh huh. Warehouse district." He nodded as he got back on the bike an' waited for meh ta get on b'hind him.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I slowed down as we drove t'rough de warehouse district so dat she could recognize de warehouse. "It's that one." I stopped de bike and looked up at de warehouse she'd indicated. It looked like yo' average warehouse--gray, metal, huge, and de perfect villain hangout. 

"Y' gonna be okay, Chére?" She looked nervous as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Ah'm gonna have ta be. Ah got him inta this mess, Ah'm gettin' him out." She took of the gloves and tucked dem int' her belt as she stalked f'ward.

"Dis mean dat de gloves are off?" I smirked as I followed her inside.

"Ah guess ya could say that. Gotta light?"

"Dis ain't exactly de time f' a smoke." She glared back at me but I tossed her a lighter. She flicked it open and wit' Pyro's ability formed a ball of fire which she held in her hand t' light de way. De fire flickered in her now black and red eyes. ~_She's lookin' f' a fight.~_ She walked expertly down de corridors in de warehouse as she led de bot' of us t'wards where Cody was bein' kept.

She paused in front of a door and slowly pushed it open. From what I could see dere was a teenage boy sittin' in a chair bound and gagged. "Julien, I told y'…" De fire in Rogue's hand grew as she tossed it across de room at Bella. I ran over t' de boy and started breakin' de ropes dat held him.

"Don' worry, homme. We gonna get y' outta here." De boy looked scared t' deat' as he looked at me. I ripped de gag outta his mout' which ended up bein' a mistake.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"I'm not, jus' be quiet."

"She's going to kill us all."

"She ain't gonna kill non one." I blasted the last of the ropes and yanked dem off o' him. "Now get goin'." He didn' need told twice as he ran outta de room leavin' jus' de t'ree of us.

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Ah honestly didn't think people could get this screwed up." Bella dodged away from the fireball but Ah expected that. It was only done ta announce our arrival.

"Look who's talking mutant. 'S bad enough y' can' keep someone 'cause of yo' powers but t' go and steal from ot'ers…" She pulled out a pair of daggers an' twirled 'em expertly as she faced me.

"Ah didn't steal Remy. Ah wouldn't do that ta anyone. It's not worth it."

"So now he's not good enough f' y'? Who's next on yo' list, Marie?" Ah narrowed mah eyes at her as Ah formed a staff from Betsy's psychic energy.

"Ya don't need ta do this. Just let Cody go."

"No, y' all gonna die. I don' really care who goes first." I used the staff ta hit her hands an' knock the daggers aside impatiently. "Fine den. We'll do dis anot'er way." She pulled out a revolver an' aimed it directly at mah chest. Then everything went into slow motion as all mah borrowed powers kicked in at once ta protect meh. Ah could see on mah bared arms metal plating and the slow mo was caused by Quicksilver's powers. I put my hands out in front of me as the gun went off twice.

The first bullet whined through my hand but no blood was drawn and it hit me. ~_Kitty, she's phasing me.~_ I slowly turned to watch the second bullet whine past continuing in a straight path. "Noooooooooooooo! Remy." He couldn't hear me nor could he react everything was happening too fast. I watched helplessly as the first bullet struck him below his left shoulder causing him to look down at the reddening hole in surprise.

The world came crashing back at regular speed as the second one struck a li'l lower. "Remy…" He stumbled back and tripped over the chair, which had held Cody moments before sending him crashing down to the ground. I turned back to look at Bella who was in shock at having shot her own ex-husband. "Ya shot him…"

"No, you tricked me." She held the gun up again ta try an' shoot meh again but I moved quickly 'round her an' flicked the gun ta the side. Her eyes were wide with fear as Ah reached out an' drained her with a touch. She dropped down as Ah scrambled ta put mah gloves back on an' turned ta Remy again.

"Dear God, please no." I knelt down by him an' held a gloved finger ta his throat searchin' for a pulse. It came in faintly an' slowly through the fabric of the gloves as the tears slowly fell. "Remy, can ya hear meh, Sugah?"

"J'taime, Cherie. I'll wait f' y'."

"No, ya ain't leavin' so stop talkin' like that." I placed a gloved hand on his cheek but there was no warmth there anymore. "Ya can't leave meh. Not now."

He weakly reached up an' took mah hand in his. "J'taime, Cherie."

"Ah know, Ah love ya ta, Sugah. That's why ya gotta stick with meh. Ya have ta stick around for meh." Mah mouth went dry in fear as Ah slowly licked mah lips. "Please, Remy, stick with meh. Ya can't leave meh now." Ah squeezed his hand tightly tryin' ta decide what ta do. "Ah'm gonna get ya help. Ya gonna be okay. Just stick with meh now."

Ah continued ta pull on mah borrowed powers as Ah picked him up an' ran the entire way ta a hospital.

* * *

Ah stared at the blank room that had become Remy's in the hospital. They'd removed the bullets but the doctors hadn't said anything very reassuring about his condition. Jean-Luc, Tante Mattie, Henri, an' Mercy were all in the waitin' room givin' meh some time alone. "Remy, if ya can hear meh, ya need ta wake up. Ya whole family's here an' they're waitin' for ya ta wake up."

I sighed realizin' it was hopeless talkin' ta his comatose form like that. ~_Nothin's gonna wake him up.~_ Ah laid mah head down on his chest an' let the tears fall freely as Ah cried mahself ta sleep.

* * *

Ah opened mah eyes ta find mahself in a dark graveyard. Ah quickly jumped ta mah feet an' stood defensively waitin' for someone ta show themselves an' explain how Ah got here. "Creepy place, luv."

"Betsy? What are ya doin' here?"

"I've been here for a good while now, luv."

"This…this is mah mind?" She nodded slowly as she advanced up a dim walk tawards meh. "Why am Ah invisionin' a graveyard."

"Because you killed him."

"No, Remy he's still hangin' in there. Ah think so…" Betsy took meh by the arm an' pointed tawards a gravestone. "No…"

%De Ragin' Cajun

Remy LeBeau%

"He can't be dead."

"You killed him in your mind though. You just pushed and pushed luv 'til…" Ah fell ta mah knees starin' at the tombstone.

"No, he's not really dead is he?"

"Not really, you've just pushed him away and shut him off."

"Then bring him back." Ah stood up again an' grabbed Betsy by the shoulders.

"I can't do that. But I might be able to help you talk to the real Remy. Then you might be able to unbury this one." I nodded eagerly. "Alright luv, no guarantees." She placed her hands on either side of my head an' closed her eyes in concentration. 

Ah did the same an' when Ah reopened 'em Ah found mahself in a different place. ~_This is what heaven should look like.~_ It was if someone had dropped meh onta a cloud. "Remy!"

"Oui, Chére." Ah blinked a few times as Ah took in his appearance. It was almost saint like with a pure white trench coat but somehow the image was destroyed by his beautiful demon eyes.

"Is that really you?"

"I t'ink so." He strode up ta meh an' wrapped his arms 'round meh. Ah closed mah eyes an' when Ah reopened 'em Ah was still there. ~_Thank ya Bets.~_

"Compared ta mah head, this is heaven."

"Funny y' should mention dat."

"Ya can't leave meh, Sugah."

"Dey ain't exactly handin' out free passes t' heaven, Cherie. I died a hero, dat ain't gonna happen again f' a t'ief like me."

"But what about me? What about us?"

He tilted mah chin up an' smiled wearily at meh. "Y' always been capable of takin' care o' yo'self."

"Ah can't do it without ya, Remy." Ah threw mah arms around his neck an' leaned against his shoulder cryin'. "Please, don't leave meh now. Ah just got ya back Ah couldn't bare ta lose ya again." When Ah pulled back Ah could see the pain in his eyes as he looked down at meh.

"Doesn't this mean anythin' ta ya?" Ah pulled the ring off mah finger that he'd given meh an' pushed it inta his hands.

"Oui, dat's why I gave it t' y'."

"Then remember why ya gave it ta meh." I threw mah arms 'round his neck again an' kissed him passionately. He hesitantly kissed meh back then wrapped his arms 'round mah waist.

"J'taime, Chére. Y' gonna be better off wit'out dis t'ief."

"No, never. Ah can't live without ya. Ah can't just let ya go like this." He pressed the ring back inta mah hand with a weak smile. "I love ya, Sugah. I love ya too much, Remy."

I felt a rude pull as I attempted ta hold him again an' when mah eyes snapped open Ah was facin' two soldiers. "Let meh go, ya brutes."

"Sorry, Major's orders. No one is to be visiting the prisoner."

"Prisoner?" Ah looked at Remy's comatose form an' felt like screamin'. "What's he charged with?"

"Murder. Now we're asking you to leave."

"No, he'd never. He's not like that…" One of the soldiers took meh by the shoulder an' bodily led meh out inta the hospital hall. "Who's orders are these?"

"Major Danvers. Now if you will." He slammed the door shut in my face as I tried to sort out what had just happened. I squeezed my hands into fists an' felt the sharp edges of the ring cut through mah glove. Ah opened mah hand an' stared at the ring layin' there. ~_Please, wake up. Don't give up on meh.~_

* * *

****

MS. MARVEL

* Look, I need a transport for a highly dangerous mutant. *

* I'm sorry Major Danvers. None can be arranged right now. *

* Hell with that. Who's pulling strings on that end? *

* I'm sorry you don't have proper clearance for that information. *

* So you don't know who it is either. * I angrily hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the dresser of the hotel room. ~_Stupid idiots in Washington. Tell me to pick up this guy then S.H.I.E.L.D won't send proper back up. Well, it's not like I won't be able to handle him.~_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knocking at the door. I strode over to it and opened it angrily. "Look, I didn't order room service." A young teenage girl with striking brown curls with white streaks stood in the doorway with demonic red on black eyes. "I think you have the wrong room, Miss."

"Is that so, Major Danvers?"

"What do you want?" She pushed the door open with surprising strength and forced her way in.

"Ah want ta know why ya arresting mah fiancé, Remy LeBeau."

"He's being charged with grand theft."

"So they send in the government? Why did one of the soldiers tell meh murder?"

"He's also being charged with the murder of an agent." I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for this girl to leave. ~_Honestly some people.~_

"He's not a murderer. Drop the charges."

"I'm sorry to tell you different. We found this near the body." I picked up a king of hearts playing card and handed it to her. Her eyes glassed over as she fingered the card carefully. "That is his signature, no?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't…Ah know him. He wouldn't kill somebody."

"Unfortunately you never know someone as well as we'd like to. Now, you need to leave. I have to arrange transport for him back to base."

"Ah can't let ya take him." The card in her hand slowly began to glow a bright pink color causing me to stop. ~_I thought that was LeBeau's power.~_

"Who are you?"

"Ah already told ya, Ah'm his fiancé. But if ya really want ta know, Ah'm the Rogue." She smirked as she dropped the card and it exploded at my feet. It had no effect but still it disturbed me that this girl somehow had my suspect's powers. ~_Did S.H.I.E.L.D screw up?~_ "Ah'm a mutant, anythin' about ya, ya memories, ya personality, an' if ya a mutant, Ah get ya powers too, all with a li'l touch." She held up a bare hand towards my face as I backed away but ran out of room to move. "Ah'm sorry, Danvers, but ya should have just let him go. Ah tried asking nicely."

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Aren't I mean? I take forever to post but I have a good excuse and now it's over. We've been having some rotten weather and phone service was down. Well, this is it to this story, but I have another one coming 'Self Discovery'. I've also had some serious writer's block but thanks for putting up with it all.

Hey can I say this enough? My other story is pretty good too. 'Everything's Constantly Changing' is what's going on in the mansion simultaneously to this series but through some other character's views. Pleeeaaaassseeee check it out. I'm starting to write Rogue and Remy into it some to now.

Okay the reviews:

****

Gothic Cajun: Ha, that's a good comparison.

****

Aro: I think psychics are evil so I'll just say you're a good guesser.

****

And to the rest: Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. I'm sorry I'm so slow but sometimes you just get writer's block and this is my first bad case in I dunno over a month or more. So I'm doing good, at least I think so.


	18. Check Out The Sequel

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, I'm sorry but that was the end. Le Fine. But here's a sneak peak into the next story that goes with this series. Gosh, Mambo Number 5. He he. I always seem to end my stories in a very sad way. Hmmm…that may not be a good thing but oh well, there's another one coming right up. So check out 'Self Discovery'.

* * *

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

*Sound Effects (usually just Kurt's bamfing)

{Background noise--music, crowds, etc.}

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I felt like someone had dropped a ton o' bricks ont' mon chest. ~_Merde, what happened?~_ I slowly racked mon brain and remembered talkin' t' Rogue—kissin' her in fact. ~_But how? She's untouchable again. Or is dat how I ended up flat on mon back.~_ Den it hit me, she'd been in mon head. ~_Dat's why I'm still here. She talked me int' livin'.~_ I slowly opened mon eyes hopin' t' see her.

She was sittin' in a chair wit' her legs crossed as she read over a report o' some type. "Chére?" She didn' look up as she flipped de page over.

"I see you're up, Mister LeBeau."

"Good t' see y' t', Chére."

"Trust me there's no pleasure in this." She looked up at me wit' unfamiliar blue eyes causin' me t' feel very confused. "I find no pleasure in arresting the man who murdered my partner." ~_Partner? Murder? What is she talkin' 'bout? And what happened t' her accent?~_

"What are y' talkin' 'bout, Marie?"

"I'm talking about the murder of Agent Banks when you stole the collage, 'J Mood'." I racked mon t'robbing head and remembered de dead guard I'd come across durin' dat t'eft.

"I found him already dead. It wasn't me. Y' can't t'ink it was me, Chére."

"Stop calling me that. You can call me Major Danvers or Carol Danvers. Take your pick." If it was possible t'ings got cold extremely cold in dat room.

"Non, dis ain't funny, Marie." I pushed myself up int' a sitting position ignoring de pain dat shot t'rough mon chest. ~_I was shot, f' God's sake. It's gonna hurt.~_

"Who said murder was?"

"I told y' I didn't do it. And stop dis. Yo' Marie D'Ancanto. Remember?"

"I don't know who this Marie is, but I'm not her." ~_But I'm lookin' at her. I know it's her, dere ain't no substitute._~

"Yo' name is Marie and I'm innocent."

"Right. We're going to Washington as soon as S.H.I.E.L.D. gets their act together and sends proper transport for you. Trust me, the sooner this is over the better off we'll both be. Well, I shouldn't say that, you'll most likely get the death penalty, but I'll be glad to be rid of you." ~_S.H.I.E.L.D.? What does Rogue have t' do wit' dem? And who's dis Carol dat she t'inks she is? What if dis is une of her break downs. I know she's had une b'fore where here psyches took over. Dis could be anot'er une.~_

"Y' don' remember a t'ing do y'?"

She stood up and spoke extremely sarcastically. "I've got a very good memory, Mister LeBeau. It's yours that I'm concerned about right now."

"If I prove dat yo' really Marie, den yo' b'lieve me dat I'm innocent?" She stopped and scoffed.

"Sure if I turn out to be someone I know I'm not, then you're as innocent as a newborn baby."

"Is dat a deal?" She turned t' glare at me as she considered it.

"Why not? You'll lose."

"Den we shake." ~_If I can get her t' absorb me den she'll have mon memories and dat'll prove it right now and we can f'get dis whole t'ing.~_ She took mon hand and not'in' happened. ~_Dat's not right.~_

"You look disappointed, Mister LeBeau."

"Remy's jus' a li'l."


End file.
